Jusqu'au bout des mondes
by Black Cat XD
Summary: Un an après la défaite de Xemnas, tout semble calme. Xana, Demyx et Axel se la coulent douce à la Cité du Crépuscule, ne se doutant pas que quelque chose se trame dans les ténèbres, prêt à détruire leur bonheur.
1. Quelque chose se trame…

Hello les gens!

J'ai fait une promesse il y a 2 ou 3 mois, je vous ai dit chers lecteurs qu'il y aurait une suite à l'histoire de Xana...et bien voilà enfin le premier chapitre. Je préfère dire tout de suite que c'est la 3e et dernière partie. J'en avais envisagé l'histoire alors même que je commençais _cherche désespérément son chemin_. Mais j'ai hésité à l'écrire pendant 2mois (mais ne suis-je pas reconnue pour hésiter? XD)

Petite remarque comme ça, c'est ma 20e fic que je publie sur fanfiction^^ Qui aurait dit il y a presque 2 ans, lorsque j'ai poster mon premier OS que j'en écrirai autant? Ou encore que Xana aurait sa trilogie? C'est fou ce que le temps passe... Et dire que j'ai tant de projets à terminer encore...

À disclamer: les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Square Enix et Disney. (vous êtes surpris?) Mais pour ce qui est de Xana et ses cuillères, c'est à moi, et j'en suis particulièrement fière^^ Surtout que j'ai trouvé plein de moyens de lui en faire baver^^

Comme pour les deux volets précédents, je ne tiens pas compte du 358/2 days. Mais je me suis un peu inspiré du birth by sleep à un certain moment.

Bonne lecture!

**

* * *

Jusqu'au bout des mondes**

**Chapitre 1 : Quelque chose se trame…**

Une créature blessée errait, après avoir échappée de peu à la mort. Perdue, elle tentait de retrouver son chemin, si elle en avait déjà eu un… le moindre mouvement entrainait une horrible douleur, la déchirant autant physiquement que mentalement… Elle souhaita à bien des moments ne plus exister, s'effacer en même temps que ses souffrances. Mais il fallait qu'elle continue à vivre.

Cette chose qui avait déjà été un homme tentait de se rétablir peu à peu… ne sachant combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis son humiliante défaite, ni combien de temps il lui faudrait avant d'être complètement remis, il continuait donc de se concentrer sur son objectif… peu lui importait le temps que ça prendrait, mais il atteindrait ses buts…

Car l'être avait l'esprit plutôt actif, malgré son état grave, alimenté par une immense soif de vengeance. Tant de gens vivaient leur vie tranquillement, alors que lui croupissait là, entre la vie et la mort... Et puis, il avait aussi des projets à finir… Il faudrait qu'il se trouve des alliés, ce qui ne devrait pas être si difficile, il savait qu'un peu partout, certains avaient survécu où avaient été épargnés, il ne suffirait que de les rallier à sa cause… Plus tard, lorsqu'il en aurait la force…

Et le temps passa, trop lentement pour lui, mais il réussirait à récupérer et un jour, il resurgirait… plus fort qu'avant, pour les faire souffrir cent fois se qu'il avait souffert par leur faute à tous…

Et ce fameux jour arriva, alors que personne ne s'attendait à ce qu'il leur tomberait très prochainement dessus… Le plan pouvait enfin se mettre en marche.

-o-O-o-

- Allez… Je veux choisir en premier!

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire, malgré la maturité qu'il avait prise, Demyx avait encore parfois des comportements enfantins… Comme de vouloir choisir à tout prix la première destination. Avec Axel, nous avions tous les trois convenu de faire un petit voyage pour s'amuser. Nous devions choisir à tour de rôle un monde à visiter, en ne choisissant que ceux n'étant pas trop dangereux… Nous avions déjà risqué nos vies trop souvent pour prendre des risques inutiles…

Un an s'était écoulé depuis la défaite de Xemnas, la paix était revenue un peu partout, mais même sans ces foutus sans cœurs, certains endroits restaient dangereux… quoiqu'à nous trois nous devrions pouvoir nous débrouiller, surtout grâce au roux…

Déjà un an que nous vivions en paix. Les deux hommes faisant toujours de petits travaux pour tout le monde, comme livreurs, amuseurs publiques, même jardiniers et bien d'autres… Le sitariste avait monté un petit groupe de musique qui commençait à se faire connaitre peu à peu dans les bars et les petites fêtes. J'allais évidement assister à tous leurs spectacles lorsque je ne travaillais pas à la boutique de glaces. Où je n'osais pas demander trop de congé depuis que j'étais partie sans préavis pour retrouver mes amis, mais aussi pour que mes vacances soient acceptées…

Ça faisait aussi presque un an que le maitre de l'eau et moi faisions vie commune… Il était venu vivre avec moi quelques temps après notre premier baiser au sommet de la tour de la gare…

Axel haussa les épaules pour toute réponse, sachant qu'il aurait son tour. Le sitariste me lançant un regard suppliant, auquel je répondis :

- Tu sais bien que ça ne me dérange pas… Alors, où on va en premier?

- À Atlantica!

Le roux étouffa un juron, avant de poursuivre par des paroles plus civilisées :

- Tu te moques de moi? Un monde recouvert d'eau… Faut-il que je te rappelle que mon élément est le feu? Même Xana n'a pas l'air enchantée par cette destination…

Le châtain sembla déçu que son idée ne fasse pas l'unanimité… Et comme toujours je ne pus résister à cet air…

- Je ne garde pas de très bons souvenirs de l'endroit, mais il est peut-être temps de m'en forger de nouveaux…

Axel capitula aussi et ouvrit un couloir des ténèbres.

- Si je me noie ou s'il m'arrive quelque chose, je vous en tiendrai pour responsables… Mais nous verrons ça plus tard, on a des amis à voir avant.

Riant, nous entrâmes dans le passage pour nous rendre à notre première destination.

-o-O-o-

Axel avait une drôle d'impression, sans savoir quoi exactement… Peut-être était-ce seulement cette petite visite sur l'île du destin? Ou était-ce autre chose?

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Xana, dont les cheveux bruns atteignaient les omoplates, elle portait un simple t-shirt noir, comme bien souvent et un jeans. Le sitariste était vêtu d'un t-shirt bleu pâle, portant l'inscription : «Music is life» dans une teinte plus foncée, et un pantalon de toile bleu marine. Le roux, tant qu'à lui, avait revêtu une chemise noire et un pantalon de la même couleur.

Pour ce qui est de la coupe de cheveux des deux similis, ils avaient gardé les mêmes, qui leur allaient toujours aussi bien.

Ils prirent tous leur sac, rien de très gros, ils ne contenaient que quelques vêtements et vivres. Après tout, ils ne partaient que quelques jours et s'ils avaient un problème, ils reviendraient à la Cité du Crépuscule, bien qu'ils réservaient cette option en dernier recours seulement…

Le maitre des flammes laissa le couple passer en premier dans le couloir sombre. Ça y était, leurs vacances commençaient!

* * *

Les premiers chapitres seront plus «smooth», plus calme, plus léger aussi... on peut même dire qu'il règne une sorte d' insouciance... Ce qui ne durera pas, comme vous me connaissez... sinon ça serait pas marrant... quoique je m'amuse pour tout moi, sinon je l'écrirai pas...

Dans le prochain chapitre, _Éclaboussures :_

- Aaaaaah!  
- Toujours aussi prévisible

Je remercie tout ceux qui m'ont encouragé à poursuivre les aventures de Xana et j'espère que ça sera à la hauteur de vos espérances.


	2. Éclaboussures

Aujourd'hui, je poste en pleine nuit, car j'arrive pas à dormir... et je crois que je frôle l'extinction de voix -_- Je déteste être malade...

Bonne lecture!

**

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Éclaboussures**

C'était étrange de se retrouver de nouveau sur l'Île du Destin. Nous avions gardé contact avec les adolescents, mais nous ne les avions pas revus depuis un an. La plage semblait étrangement calme.

Je retirai mes chaussures et mes chaussettes, puis remontai le bas de mon pantalon pour aller patauger dans l'eau. Est-il utile de préciser que Demyx y était bien avant moi? Ou encore qu'Axel c'était plutôt assis sur la plage pour profiter des chauds rayons du soleil?

Le musicien m'envoya un jet d'eau, ce qui entraina une bataille d'éclaboussures, qui ne cessa que lorsque je fis un mauvais pas pour me retrouvai sur le dos… dans l'eau… Ce qui fit bien rigoler le châtain… M'asseyant, je lui jetai un regard courroucé alors que mes cheveux mouillés me collaient au visage, ce qui n'avait rien de crédible… Quoique la crédibilité et moi, ça n'a jamais collé…

Il me tendit une main pour m'aider à me relever, mais j'avais évidement pas dit mon dernier mot, attrapant sa main, je le tirai et il tomba dans l'eau à mes côtés. Des rires provenant de la plage interrompirent notre bataille aquatique qui avait repris : Sora, Riku et Kairi tenaient maintenant compagnie au roux.

- Toujours aussi prévisible, me lançant le maitre de la keyblade.

- Il semblerait… répondis-je en faisant un clin d'œil discret au châtain, qui me répondit par un de ses magnifiques sourires…

Une vague déferla sur la plage, les aspergea tous, pendant que le rire joyeux du musicien se faisait entendre.

- C'est pour ça que je traine avec Demyx…

Nous sortîmes de l'eau pour aller les rejoindre. Le sitariste retira l'eau des vêtements de tout le monde, sauf pour Axel, qui s'était déjà séché.

Rafale demanda ensuite à avoir une discussion avec Roxas. Le brunet lui promis d'essayer et ils s'éloignèrent… Ce qui laissa un certain malaise… car nous ne connaissions pas vraiment la rousse et l'argenté… Nous parlâmes un peu du roi, de Donald et Goofy, qui allaient bien. Ils nous présentèrent quelques amis qui passaient… mais j'oubliai les noms presque aussitôt…

Puis Axel revint avec un air plus serein, qui signifiait qu'il avait parlé avec son ami. J'espérai de tout mon cœur que ça lui ait fait du bien, car je le trouvais mélancolique depuis un certain temps. Il n'avait pas voulu s'ouvrir à Demyx, ce qui nous inquiétait un peu… Il fallait que ce voyage lui redonne le moral… bon, sinon il ne nous resterait plus qu'à trouver autre chose…

Nous partîmes vers notre destination suivante en riant d'une réplique de Sora :

- Ne mettez pas trop le désordre où vous passez…

- Nous ferons notre possible, lui répondis-je avant de suivre mes amis. On t'appellera pour régler les problèmes que nous causerons, si on ne réussit pas à se débrouiller seuls…

-o-O-o-

J'étais de retour sous l'océan… alors qu'Atlantica faisait partie des mondes que je ne voulais pas revoir… Ce que je pouvais faire pour rendre Demyx heureux! Donc j'étais là, en train de flotter la tête en bas, tout en me débattant pour changer cette position complètement ridicule… Alors qu'Axel se moquait de moi :

- Je ne pensais pas possible que tu sois moins dans ton élément que moi…

- Mais c'est pas de ma faute si j'ai toujours droit aux transformations ridicules…

Les deux autres avaient hérité de queues de dauphin, comme le maitre de la keyblade. Alors que j'avais la même queue d'anguille qu'à ma dernière visite.

Le maitre des flammes n'était peut-être pas des plus à l'aise, mais il semblait pouvoir se diriger, alors que Mélopée faisait déjà des loopings et des figures compliquées… Mais je savais que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il venait, bien que j'étais convaincue qu'il avait un talent naturel.

- On dirait un gamin, déclara le roux en venant m'aider à me redresser. Et toi comment tu fais pour te retrouver dans des positions aussi grotesques?

- Heu... aucune idée… Il a l'air si heureux…

Le châtain revint vers nous, m'attrapant par la main, il nous déclara avoir quelque chose à nous montrer. Il m'entraina jusqu'à un récif où les coraux multicolores se mélangeaient harmonieusement. Les poissons allaient et venaient ajoutant leurs couleurs vives à ce décor déjà éclatant.

- C'est vraiment magnifique… soufflai-je.

Pour toute réponse, il m'amena nager encore plus près. Des poissons nous entourèrent, ne semblant pas nous craindre. Demyx attrapa mon autre main et nous commençâmes une valse aquatique parmi les créatures évoluant près de nous. Ça avait quelque chose de magique.

- Alors, tu les aimes tes nouveaux souvenirs? Chuchota-t-il à mon oreille.

- Je savais que je pouvais te faire confiance…

-o-O-o-

Un peu plus loin, Axel observait le ballet aquatique du couple. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être un peu jaloux de leur bonheur. Il se sentait parfois si seul… Roxas n'était plus vraiment là, et Sora était peut-être gentil, voir trop, mais il était aussi un peu stupide… Demyx et Xana passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble… Il avait essayé de faire des rencontres, pour se faire des amis, ou une petite amie, mais ce n'était pas facile, à cause de son état de simili… et si les gens apprenaient? Qu'en penseraient-ils?

Les chances d'être rejeté était si grandes, bien plus que celles d'être accepté… Bien sur, l'ancienne stagiaire les avait traités de la même façon après, devenant peut-être plus proche d'eux… Comment savoir si quelqu'un d'autre ferait de même?

Le roux savait qu'il aurait peut-être du inciter les deux amoureux à partir seuls, mais ils voulaient tant qu'il vienne s'amuser avec eux… le simili avait aussi cru bon de les surveiller pour qu'il ne leur arrive pas malheur… Il ne voulait pas risquer de perdre ses deux amis si maladroits!

- Vous êtes un ami de la fille là bas?

L'homme se retourna pour faire face à un poisson jaune et bleu…

- Aaaaaah!

-o-O-o-

Un cri attira notre attention vers le roux, resté à l'écart. Nous nous précipitâmes pour lui venir en aide… Bon Demyx se précipita en me tirant, sinon ça m'aurait prit une éternité pour me rendre à destination…

Une fois à ses côtés, nous le trouvâmes en compagnie d'un poisson que je reconnus comme étant un ami d'Ariel, la sirène que Sora avait aidée lors de notre passage. Il nous invita au palais… sans trop savoir pourquoi, nous acceptâmes. En chemin, je remarquai des comportements étranges de la part de ma tendre moitié… c'était comme s'il cherchait quelque chose.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Dem?

- Rien, je regardai autour, c'est tout…

Une fois dans le magnifique château aquatique, nous fûmes amenés dans la salle du trône, face au roi Triton. Je lui donnai des nouvelles de Sora, alors que lui me racontait que sa fille s'était marié avec le prince de la surface et qu'elle venait de donner naissance à une magnifique petite fille.

Il nous invita à prendre un repas, ce fut bien amusant, il y eut de la musique et des chansons. Puis nous partîmes, non sans que je remarque que Demyx agissait encore bizarrement : Il avait toujours cet air de quelqu'un qui cherche un truc…

* * *

note: Il n'y aura pas de chapitre la semaine prochaine ou il sera retardé car je serai en vacance chez mes parents(vais en profiter pour me soigner)

merci à Ewylyn, MariaCrimson et Fire Serendipity

Dans le prochain chapitre, _la philosophie de vie_ :

- Xana? C'est toi?  
- J'ai fini contre une paroi rocheuse  
- Mais c'est pas juste!


	3. La philosophie de vie

Redisclamer: Bah, l'idée des transformations pour Axel et Demyx ne sont pas de moi, mais j'aimais bien l'idée, alors je me suis permise de l'emprunter aux autres qui l'avaient eut avant moi.

Sinon... J'adoooore Timon! XD

Avec ce chapitre, je viens de passer la barre des des 200 000 mots \o/ faut fêter ça! Sirop d'érable pour tout le monde! On va se faire de la tire d'érable sur la neige... après tout y'a un 70 cm de haut qui attend depuis lundi, autant en utiliser un peu! par contre, vaut mieux aller la chercher ailleurs qu'en ville...

Bonne lecture!

**

* * *

Chapitre 3 : La philosophie de vie**

Je regardai la plaine, émerveillée par les changements depuis ma dernière visite. Le ciel était d'un magnifique bleu. Les animaux broutaient l'herbe verte. Les chants des oiseaux résonnaient joyeusement. On pouvait dire que la Terre des Lions était maintenant pleinement vivante.

Un rire me sortit de ma contemplation. C'était un majestueux lion rouge aux yeux verts , à ses côtés, il y avait un guépard punk . Les deux félins étaient plutôt minces. Je ne pu m'empêcher de m'exclamer :

- Mais c'est pas juste! Pourquoi vous êtes des grands félins alors que je me tape la forme ridicule?

Axel réfléchit un moment avant d'avancer une hypothèse :

- Nous deux, on a été dans le camp sombre un moment, alors je suppose que c'est pour cela que nous sommes associé à des prédateurs…

Si je suivais sa logique, alors l'univers me voyait comme une victime, une proie… Bon, c'était vrai, mais pourquoi ça revenait même un an après la fin des combats? Mélopée s'approcha, se penchant, il frotta son museau sur mon ventre :

- Tu sais que t'es mignonne comme ça? Allez, monte sur mon dos petite mangouste…

Si je n'avais pas eut la fourrure, ils m'auraient surement vue rougir… Le châtain se coucha et je pris place.

- Bon qu'est-ce qu'on fait? Demanda le roux.

- Y'a des amis que j'aimerais vous présenter… Je suis certaine que vous allez aimer la philosophie de Timon et Pumba!

Sur ce, un cri retentit tout près. Mon cœur se figea un moment avant que je puisse enfin réagir en hurlant :

- C'est Timon! Il faut aller l'aider! Vite!

Demyx s'élança dans la direction du cri, pendant que je m'agrippais du mieux que je pouvais. Une fois au sommet de la colline nous découvrîmes un lion brun qui menaçait mon ami. Je sautai en bas de ma monture en faisant apparaitre une cuillère. Mais ce ne fut pas très concluant et je me retrouvai à rouler sur le sol pour m'arrêter près de l'autre mangouste.

- Xana? C'est toi?

- Aie… oui…

Me relevant, je vis l'air hébété du lion. Puis une lionne semblable à Nala s'approcha en demandant à Timon :

- Mais que faites-vous ici? Et vous? Qui êtes-vous?

- Cette fois je jure qu'on ne te suivait pas! Mais Il se trouve que c'est là le meilleur buffet gratuit de toute la savane! Viande froide à volonté!

Je regardai plus loin et vis des oiseaux qui picoraient des vers… un spectacle assez dégoutant…

- Ça ne me dit pas qui sont ces trois là…

- Elle, c'est la charmante Xana, me présenta mon ami. Par contre les deux chats, je ne les connais pas…

- Le lion c'est Axel et le guépard c'est Demyx, mon amoureux…

- Un guépard? Je savais que tu étais spéciale, mais c'est un peu contre nature… en plus tu m'avais dis qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre…

- Lorsque je te l'ai dis, c'était vrai… Et quand nous avons notre vraie apparence, nous sommes de la même espèce…

Bon, je m'abstins de m'étaler sur le fait que nous étions tout de même un peu différents, le sitariste étant un simili… Car après tout, je n'en avais rien à faire de ce détail…

Puisque les deux lions ne semblaient pas comprendre, Timon et moi entreprîmes de leur parler de notre précédente aventure… Puis ils m'expliquèrent que Kiara était la fille de Simba et Kovu, le fils adoptif de Scar…

- Tu sais Kiara, Xana a protégé ta mère contre le fantôme de Scar alors que tu étais dans son ventre, ajouta Timon.

- Un fantôme ne peut pas être si dangereux, ricana la lionne…

- Tu ne nous avais pas dis que tu t'étais battue contre le fantôme d'un lion, remarqua Mélopée avec un air étonné.

- J'ai fini contre une paroi rocheuse… alors j'aime pas trop en parler…

- Mais tu lui as tenu tête, comme tu viens d'essayer de me sauver…

- Dis donc, se moqua le roux, tu n'aurais pas développé des tendances héroïques avec Sora?

- Je dirais plus que c'est des séquelles, marmonnai-je pour moi-même avant de hausser la voix. Vous faisiez quoi au juste?

- On essayait d'avoir à manger…

Il descendit afin d'essayer de chasser un oiseau, qui pour toute réponse lui pinça le museau. Plus loin, le phacochère tentait de chasser les bouffeurs de vers, mais ils reprenaient leur place une fois le porc passé… Il s'arrêta, couvert des oiseaux, déclarant à Timon après nous avoir salué :

- Je suis déjà tout essoufflé, va falloir que je perde du poids…

Son ami alla chasser les sales bestioles. Pendant qu'ils discutaient, nous nous approchâmes. La mangouste demanda aux lions de rugir pour faire peur aux volatiles. Mais quelque chose me disait que ce n'était pas son idée.

Alors que les fauves s'exécutaient, la mangouste m'attrapa par la patte et m'entraina sur Pumba. Je cru entendre un grognement derrière moi et voir un regard mécontent de la part de Demyx.

Ce fut une course folle qui s'ensuivit, Timon fit même un tour dans les airs en s'accrochant aux pattes d'un des oiseaux, heureusement il retomba sur le phacochère, malheureusement j'étais entre les deux…

Tout d'un coup ils arrêtèrent de courir, lorsque je finis de me dépêtrer de sous mon ami, je compris pourquoi : Un troupeau de rhinocéros… Qui n'était visiblement pas content… La course reprit donc en sens inverse…

Pendant qu'Axel et Demyx grimpaient sur les rochers après avoir tourné un coin, nous nous cachâmes dans une petite crevasse. Une fois les rhinos passés, les autres rirent un bon coup pendant que je sortais en demandant aux autres comment ils allaient. Une fois que Mélopée fut redescendu, je me jetai dans ses pattes, heureuse qu'il n'ait rien. Et je pus rire un peu moi aussi.

Laissant le couple de lions, nous allâmes à la rencontre de Simba avec la mangouste et le phacochère.

- Simba! Regarde qui vient nous voir!

La vu du flamboyant lion rouge arracha un grognement au roi qui s'approchait. En fait, il semblait près à lui sauter à la gorge… Jusqu'à ce qu'il me remarque. Je lui présentai les deux fauves en descendant sur le sol. Puis Nala vint nous rejoindre.

Je dus leur raconter la fin de l'aventure avec Sora et leur donner de ses nouvelles. Pendant ce temps, mes compagnons de voyage apprenaient la philosophie Hakuna Matata… Sans soucis, disons que ça allait plutôt bien avec notre vie depuis la défaite des ténèbres.

Le roi de la savane nous invita à dormir dans la grotte. Timon voulut que j'aille m'installer avec lui et Pumba, mais je déclinai pour aller me blottir dans la douce fourrure de Demyx. Ce denier, me donna un coup de langue pendant que je prenais place entre ses pattes antérieures.

- Mais c'est dégoutant Demyx! Je suis toute trempée! Et pourquoi tu m'as léchée?

- Parce que c'est l'équivalent d'un baiser ici…

Il avait raison, mais j'avais été tellement surprise que je n'avais pas songé à cela. J'attrapai son museau et y frottai le mien, avant de me coucher.

-o-O-o-

Me réveillant avant les autres le lendemain, je sortis pour profiter des premiers rayons de soleil. J'y trouvai Kovu, qui semblait marmonner tout seul. Il sursauta lorsque je m'adressai à lui :

Il sembla mal à l'aise. J'avais misé juste… moi qui ne croyais que faire une petite blague…

- Écoute, je ne suis pas au courant de ta situation, mais si tu aimes Kiara, tu lui dois la vérité. Vaut mieux aussi ne pas trop attendre, car si elle apprend ce que tu lui cache de quelqu'un d'autre, elle pourrait t'en vouloir, donc son père aussi… Mais je te dis ça comme ça…

- Tu es vraiment étrange toi… mais pas autant que tes amis… Ils ont quelque chose de sombre…

Et bien, c'est ce qu'on devait appeler le flair animal…

- Ils sont la preuve que l'ont peut devenir bon… Que même si on nait dans l'obscurité, la lumière n'est pas interdite… Il faut seulement persévérer… Ce sont nos choix qui font ce que nous sommes…

- Tu sembles en savoir long sur le sujet…

- J'ai côtoyé beaucoup de gens…

Je me tus un instant, j'avais effectivement rencontré tant de gens… Certains étaient devenus des amis, d'autres avaient voulu m'éliminer et les derniers étaient simplement des connaissances…

Je ne pus m'empêcher de penser aux amis et aux gens auxquels je devais la vie, aujourd'hui disparus, morts à Oblivion… Ils n'étaient pas tous si méchants…

-o-O-o-

Demyx avait écouté la conversation entre Kovu et Xana, pas que c'était dans ses habitudes d'espionner, bon peut-être un peu, y'a des trucs qui restent…

Devait-il lui dire? Non, pas nécessaire de l'inquiéter pour si peu… Pas pour une simple impression…

Il s'approcha d'eux, les saluant. Ils furent rejoints par le roux. Puis, lorsque les autres sortirent à leur tour, ils firent les au-revoir et quittèrent la Terre des Lions pour se rendre à leur destination suivante…

* * *

Pourquoi Axel en lion: Les dessins que j'ai vu étaient trop classe *-* Et un lion, ça a quelque chose de fort, de majestueux et d'élégant^^

Pourquoi Demyx en Guépard: car c'est l'animal qui court le plus vite! « Run! Run away!» XD Mais aussi car c'est un prédateur plus frêle et délicat.

J'aurai bien voulu innover, mais je trouvais que c'était ce qui convenait, surtout pour l'histoire^^

Et j'ai encore bien ris avec Xana la mangouste! quoi? moi? prendre un malin plaisir à ce qu'elle se plante? mais bien sur^^

Merci à **Ewylyn, Ryuuketsu-Chan **et** Fire Serendipity**

Dans le prochain chapitre, _Voler les riches pour donner aux pauvres :_

- Je vous en supplie…  
- Et pour quel motif?  
- Tu sais au moins où tu vas?


	4. Voler les riches pour donner aux pauvres

J'suis un peu occupée depuis quelques jours... J'ai presque oublié de poster...

C'est le dernier chapitre mignon, les problèmes commencent au prochain \o/

Note : Un monde qui n'apparait pas dans KH, mais c'est tout de même du Disney (pas un de mes préférés, mais je trouvais l'idée marante) Il y aura aussi d'autres mondes tirés des films de Disney au court de l'histoire. Je crois que je prends des libertés avec cette 3e partie XD

Bonne lecture!

**

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Voler les riches pour donner aux pauvres **

Alors qu'ils marchaient dans le couloir des ténèbres, Axel leur parla du monde qu'il voulait leur présenter :

- Vous allez voir, c'est étrange, on dirait une histoire pour les enfants (1) Je suis tombé là par hasard y'a longtemps… j'ai hâte de voir le résultat…

- Résultat? Quel résultat? Demandai-je nerveusement.

- Tu verras…

Nous nous retrouvâmes dans une forêt plutôt accueillante. Je me sentais étrange, je ne sais pas comment le dire, mais comme, «reproportionnée»? Sans pouvoir expliquer pourquoi… J'avais l'impression que mes membres avaient changé, mais je n'osai jeter un coup d'œil…

Me retournant pour voir les deux autres, je commençai à comprendre : Il y avait un renard à la fourrure rouge, coiffé en pics, qui se tenait debout, vêtu de noir. À côté, il y avait un coq aux couleurs châtain-doré. La crête ébouriffée. Élégant, l'oiseau portait un habit bleu.

- Cette fois, on peut dire que vous êtes agencés…

Je portais ce qui semblait être une robe noire sur… des plumes? Tâtonnant ce qui avait été un nez, je constatai que non seulement c'était un bec qui se trouvait-là, mais aussi que j'avais des ailes!

- Je vous en supplie… Ne me dites pas que je suis une poule…

- Je peux bien ne pas te le dire, mais tu en seras une tout de même… ricana le renard. Une belle poule blanche et son charmant coq…

Sur le coup, j'eu un peu envie de le picorer à mort… Mais disons que ça ne nous aurait pas avancé… j'optai donc pour un changement de sujet :

- C'est bizarre ici, des animaux habillés…On est où au juste?

- Ah oui… bienvenue dans la Forêt de Sherwood! Il faut que je vous présente un copain. Vous venez mes p'tits poulets?

Nous le suivîmes donc dans la forêt. Au bout d'un certain moment à errer, je ne pu m'empêcher de lui demander :

- Tu sais au moins où tu vas?

- Aucune idée…

- Quoi? Tu sais pas où ton pote habite?

- Je me rappelle plus du chemin, ma dernière visite date d'il y a longtemps…

- Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fout à tourner en rond?

- On attend qu'ils nous repèrent…

- Qui ça_ ils_?

- Eux, me répondit Demyx.

Nous étions entourés par plusieurs animaux qui braquaient des arcs sur nous. Un lapin s'avança :

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites à rôder ici?

- On cherche Robin, c'est un ami… lui et moi, on a fait quelques braquages ensemble…

Je jetai un coup d'œil au roux. Quoi? Il avait volé des gens avec cette bande de bizarroïdes? Il du voir l'interrogation dans mon regard, car il m'expliqua que ces gens, qui vivaient dans la forêt, volaient aux riches pour donner aux pauvres. Je me détendis un peu, c'était plus acceptable… bien que je n'étais pas en faveur du vol, c'était déjà plus louable que s'ils avaient fait cela pour s'enrichir.

La bande de hors la loi prit finalement la décision de nous mener à leur chef, par contre, ils nous bandèrent les yeux. Cette situation n'était guère à mon avantage : J'avais déjà quelques difficultés à marcher sous cette forme, alors en n'y voyant rien, je me plantai royalement à quelques reprises.

Je cru entendre le musicien tomber à un moment, mais il nous fit savoir qu'il se portait bien.

Puis nous arrivâmes enfin et ils nous retirèrent les bandeaux. Je jetai un coup d'œil intrigué aux cabanes en bois, certaines étaient sur le sol, et d'autres dans les arbres.

Un renard vêtu de vert, portant un chapeau de la même teinte, orné d'une plume rouge, s'approcha de nous :

- Axel! Vieux renard, je ne pensais plus te revoir!

- Robin! j'ai des amis à te présenter.

Les deux roux se serrèrent la patte. Le maitre des flammes nous présenta officiellement. Le hors la loi me fit galamment un baisemain, ou plutôt, un baise-aile. Il nous fit ensuite visiter le camp.

- Il y a plus de gens que la dernière fois, remarqua Axel.

- Certains se sont joints au frère Tuck, Petit Jean et moi dans notre combat contre le Prince Jean. D'ailleurs, ce soir au coin du feu, je vous raconterai les derniers tours que je lui ai joué.

- Ça va être génial… mais en attendant, j'ai un petit creux…

Le chef du petit clan nous conduisit jusqu'à un blaireau en robe de bure, le frère Tuck, qui faisait une soupe dans une grande marmite. «L'homme » d'église avait un air plus que sympathique, il avait le crane dégarni, ne lui restant que des favoris blanc descendant devant ses oreilles.

Puis le renard repartit pour une autre activité, surement le braquage d'un riche convoi… Un ours, Petit Jean, passa se présenter avant de suivre son chef.

Le religieux nous servit un peu de sa soupe, qui contenait des carottes entières, même avec la queue... Ça manquait un peu de gout, mais c'était de la nourriture comestible et pas d'horribles insectes que nous aurait servi Timon… Je sais qu'on ne doit pas juger un aliment avant d'y avoir gouté… Mais des insectes! Des laves gluantes rampant dans ma gorge! Juste l'idée m'en rendait malade…

Cette réflexion me coupa l'appétit, mais je me forçai à terminer mon bol afin de ne pas offenser le frère Tuck.

Nous allâmes ensuite nous balader en forêt en compagnie du blaireau. La température était agréable, les fleurs sentaient bon… Nous nous arrêtâmes dans une clairière où nous nous étendîmes sous les chauds rayons du soleil.

-o-O-o-

Je réalisai que nous nous étions assoupis lorsque je me réveillai en sursaut… mais qu'est-ce qui m'avait réveillée au juste? Oh… juste des rhinocéros en armure qui pointaient leurs lances sur nous… Quoi? J'étais vraiment déboussolée… Encore plus lorsqu'un loup bedonnant s'adressa à nous :

- Vous êtes maintenant en état d'arrestation!

- Et pour quel motif? Demanda Axel.

- Vous n'avez pas payé la taxe de passage… Tout visiteur doit payer pour visiter la forêt.

Le roux, pas très content de se faire déranger pendant sa sieste, fit apparaitre ses chakrams. Je conseillai alors au religieux de s'éloigner, puisqu'il n'était pas lié à cette affaire. Ça aurait été dommage qu'il ait des ennuis à cause de nous…

Demyx et moi fîmes aussi apparaitre nos armes, mais il s'avéra qu'elles étaient difficiles à employer, à cause de nos ailes… Les rhinos laissèrent le moine s'en aller, alors que le loup, qui s'avéra être le shérif, nous ordonna de nous rendre, ou de payer la taxe… Nous prîmes une troisième option, qui consistait plutôt à nous défendre…

Alors que les mastodontes chargèrent, nous nous écartâmes de leur trajectoire et plusieurs se percutèrent. Il s'ensuivit une mêlée où je reçus des coups, que je rendis sans succès… Une poule contre des rhinocéros… avais-je vraiment une chance? Bon peut-être avec la ruse, mais là j'avais pas trop le temps…

Soudain, je fus saisie par le cou : c'était le loup. Lorsque je me débattis, il resserra un peu sa prise. Aussitôt qu'il m'aperçu dans cette position, le châtain se jeta sur ce foutu shérif, qui l'assomma, avant de l'attraper dans son autre patte, pendant que je l'injuriais copieusement…

- Hé le renard! Rend-toi très gentiment, si tu ne veux pas qu'il arrive malheur à tes boulets… heu poulets…

Nous fûmes enchainés et transportés dans une cellule froide et sale dans le donjon d'un château. J'examinai mon amour, toujours inconscient : Il devrait s'en sortir avec seulement une bosse… Puis je me tournai vers Le roux :

- Je suis désolé, c'est de ma faute, je me suis fait bêtement attraper par ce sale loup…

- C'est pas grave on va trouver un moyen de sortir…

Réfléchissant, je me rappelai une situation semblable que j'avais déjà vécue. Attrapant une cuillère, j'entrepris de crocheter la serrure. Après un bon moment d'essai intensif, l'autre intervint :

- Xana, tu te donnes beaucoup de mal…

- Oui, mais je vais y arriver…

- Sérieusement arrête…

- Mais crois un peu en moi!

- Le problème, ce n'est pas une question de croyance…

Un déclic signifia que j'avais enfin réussi.

- Alors c'est quoi le problème? fit-je victorieusement en le regardant… de l'autre côté de la grille…

- Couloirs des ténèbres ma poule…

Comme première réponse, j'ouvris la grille et lui balançai ma cuillère par la tête… Elle ne l'atteignirent jamais… je détestais parfois son agilité et ses réflexes…

- T'aurais pas pu le dire avant? Plutôt que me laisser continuer?

- C'était amusant de voir ta motivation. Et puis c'est bien de savoir que tu sais t'évader de prison…

Grognant, j'allai réveiller Demyx, qui revint parmi les conscients. Ensuite, le maitre des flammes nous proposa de faire un tour à ce prince jean, à cause de qui nous étions enfermés… il n'eut pas besoin de nous convaincre…

À l'aide des passages ténébreux, nous débarquâmes dans la chambre du prince. Puis nous transférâmes les sacs d'or jusqu'au camp des rebelles grâce à ce même moyen de transport.

Nous fûmes accueillis en héros : Non seulement nous avions volé le prince Jean en nous échappant, mais nous l'avions fait avant que nos alliés aient eu le temps de concocter un plan pour venir nous chercher. Quelque chose me disait qu'ils parleraient longtemps de cette journée…

Ils donnèrent une grande fête où tous mangèrent, rirent et se racontèrent des histoires… Le sitariste sortit son instrument et joua quelques morceaux. Au cours de la soirée, une renarde et une poule arrivèrent. La rousse était lady Belle Marianne la dulcinée de Robin, la volaille était sa dame de compagnie. La fête se poursuivi tard dans la nuit.

* * *

(1) on dirait une histoire pour les enfants : Comme les autres vous me direz… mais disons que des animaux habillés, qui parlent, ça commence à être pour les plus jeunes… Et puis eux, ils ne voient pas tous ces mondes de la même façon que nous.

Pourquoi une poule? Les blagues de poulets sur un forum m'ont influencé, je le crains... Mais j'aime les poules! un des seuls oiseaux que je supporte Je trouvais ça marrant de me promener avec une poule dans le couloir de l'école^^ ah que de souvenirs...

**nmfrter**: Oui! petite mangouste où es-tu? héhé comment écrire des trucs weirds sur le roi lion...

Merci à** Ewylyn **et** Fire Serendipity**.

Dans le prochain chapitre, _Départ _:

- Je reviendrai…  
- Mais le pauvre, il est exténué…


	5. Départ

hello les gens, Il est maintenant temps de brisé le vent de gaieté et insouciance régnant sur cette fic...

Une chance que j'avais de l'avance, parce que la, je manque de temps pour écrire

Bonne lecture!

**

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Départ**

Le lendemain matin, je me réveillai avec un horrible mal de crane… Je m'étais endormie, blottie contre Demyx, qui s'était assoupi la tête sous l'aile.

Le camp reprenait tranquillement vie. Marianne et sa dame de compagnie étaient retournées au château avant le lever du jour, afin qu'on ne s'aperçoive pas de leur absence. Je vis Robin, Axel et quelques autres préparer une charrette pour aller redistribuer l'or aux villageois.

J'allai les rejoindre, les aidant un peu. Puis nous fîmes nos au revoir, il était temps pour nous de retourner à la maison… car ces vacances n'avaient pas été de tout repos… Heureusement que j'avais prévu de prendre quelques journées tranquilles chez moi…

Une fois que Robin fut parti pour le village, le roux me dit qu'il faudrait réveiller le musicien.

- Mais le pauvre, il est exténué… on va pas le priver de sommeil…

- Comme tu veux, je vais aller demander quelque chose à manger au frère Tuck…

Je le suivis dans sa quête de nourriture… Le religieux nous donna du pain. J'en ramenai un bout pour Mélopée, qui émergeait du sommeil. Puis nous quittâmes ce monde.

-o-O-o-

J'étais heureuse de retrouver ma vraie forme, avec mes deux jambes. Ce petit voyage avait été agréable, malgré les rhinos et notre emprisonnement. Par contre, j'étais épuisée et je savais que ce n'était pas du qu'à nos aventures… Les passages des ténèbres m'ont toujours un peu affectée, surtout lorsqu'employés souvent en peu de temps…

Mais je n'allais pas m'en plaindre, nous les utilisions peu en temps normal… De plus ce n'étais qu'une légère fatigue, rien de comparable à ce que j'avais ressenti lors de mon stage dans l'organisation, où l'atmosphère chargée de noirceur avait même été jusqu'à affecter mon humeur… ou encore ce pendentif que Merlin m'avait donné, qui avant de m'exploser à la figure, siphonnait mon énergie à chaque transport…

Un peu de repos et plus rien n'y paraitrait…

Axel nous salua en baillant avant de retourner chez lui par un couloir sombre.

- Je crois que je vais faire une petite sieste, Dem….

Je m'endormis presque sitôt couchée, n'ayant que le temps de sentir le sitariste qui prenait place à mes côtés…

-o-O-o-

Les jours suivants furent passés à paresser au lit, à jouer à des jeux vidéo avec Axel et à visionner des films… Un vrai repos, quoi…

Une journée, nous allâmes à la plage, nous prélasser au soleil…. Nous fîmes aussi un concours de châteaux de sable. Demyx avait la plus belle construction, mais le roux le surpassa en transformant la sienne en verre grâce à ses pouvoirs sur le feu.

Un soir, je trouvai le comportement de Mélopée bien étrange, il semblait comme insistant… plus que normalement disons…

- Tu sais que je t'aime? Hein Xana?

- Oui. Et je t'aime aussi. Mais pourquoi cette déclaration subite?

- Juste parce que j'aime te le dire…

Je sentais qu'il était sincère, mais il y avait quelque chose de bizarre dans son regard, dans le ton de sa voix… mais je n'arrivais pas à dire exactement quoi…

Nous nous couchâmes là-dessus, comme bien des soirs.

-o-O-o-

Xana dormait profondément depuis un bon moment. Demyx se leva discrètement, il plaça la note qu'il avait rédigée sur la table. Il déposa son sac à côté de la porte avant de revenir près de la femme. Lui embrassant le front, il s'excusa dans un murmure. Elle bougea un peu et il eut peur de l'avoir réveillée, mais elle ne fit que se retourner.

Le châtain refit le tour de l'appartement, jetant un coup d'œil aux photographies sur les étagères : Leurs sourires immobilisés à jamais… Sur une, ils étaient au sommet de la tour avec Axel, sur une autre Xana faisait une grimace… il sourit, elle détestait cette image, il la gardait que pour la taquiner…

Il soupira, hésitant encore un moment. Il ne voulait pas vraiment faire ça, s'en aller ainsi, mais c'était la chose à faire… Il ne voulait pas risquer de la perdre… Il en profiterait pour continuer ses recherches…

Il attrapa son sac et ouvrit un passage des ténèbres où il s'enfonça avec un dernier regard sur sa demeure. S'il avait eut un cœur, il aurait été déchiré à ce moment là.

- Nous serons bientôt réunis…

-o-O-o-

Axel ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Puis, croyant avoir halluciné, il les referma, croyant à un rêve. Mais non, il ne rêvait pas, quelqu'un frappait vraiment à la porte… à trois heures du matin! Il se frotta les yeux pour en être bien certain. Mais qui ça pouvait bien être à cette heure?

Il enfila un chandail et un pantalon, répondre à la porte en boxer, ce n'était peut-être pas l'idéal en ne sachant pas qui était-là… Et si c'était la police? Bon les chances étaient minces…

Lorsqu'il ouvrit, il fut bien surpris de ce qu'il trouva devant la porte : Xana, les yeux rougis… comme si elle avait pleuré, serrant une feuille dans son poing. Le roux remarqua qu'elle était vêtue d'une robe de chambre enfilée par-dessus sa chemise de nuit. Elle n'avait rien aux pieds… mais qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien se passer pour qu'elle ait couru nu-pied dehors, si tôt?

Un doute lui vint, mais non… c'était impossible!

- Il… il… il est parti! Murmura-t-elle.

Rafale n'arrivait pas à y croire, il n'aurait jamais cru que ça arriverait.

Les larmes commencèrent à rouler sur les joues de la femme. Avec un sanglot, elle se jeta dans les bras de son ami.

- Dis-moi… que tu sais… ou… ou il est… Il… il ne peut pas être…. Parti comme ça!

L'homme aurait bien aimé lui dire ce qu'elle voulait entendre, lui affirmer que ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve… mais il ne pouvait que la serrer dans ses bras. De toute façon, ils n'arriveraient à rien tant qu'elle ne serait pas calmée.

Il la traina à l'intérieur, question de ne pas alerter les voisins… Puis il attendit. Lorsqu'elle se calma, il la fit asseoir sur le divan, lui demandant de tout lui raconter.

- Il était un peu bizarre, mais je n'y ai pas porté attention… je me suis réveillée…. Et j'ai trouvé ça…

Elle lui montra une lettre où il y reconnut l'écriture de Demyx :

_Xana, mon amour,_

_Je ne sais comment commencer cette lettre, dont le sujet est difficilement abordable._

_Je dois partir faire un voyage seul. J'aurais préféré ne pas l'être, mais mes chances de réussites seront plus grandes, je dois retrouver ce qui me manque… Je dois aussi te protéger._

_Je suis bien pathétique, je n'ai même pas eu le courage de te dire cela en face, car je sais que seulement te regarder risquerait de m'empêcher de partir._

_Je reviendrai te trouver, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi._

_Je t'aime, fais attention à toi_

_Demyx_

- Il t'a dit quelque chose? Questionna la brune.

- On a déjà parlé de retrouver un cœur, mais je ne pensais pas que c'était important à ce point pour lui… en fait je ne trouve pas ça normal qu'il soit parti ainsi, ça ne lui ressemble pas.

- Je sais… Je n'arrive pas à comprendre…

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse?

- Je veux le retrouver.

- Alors repose-toi un peu nous partons dans quelques heures.

- Pourquoi pas tout de suite? Plus tôt on partira et plus nous aurons de chances de le retrouver!

- Tu devrais t'entretenir avec tes patrons avant de partir, je crois. Sinon tu n'auras plus de travail à ton retour…

- Si nous ne le retrouvons pas, je ne reviendrai pas. Mais il ne serait pas content d'apprendre que j'ai perdu mon emploi pour lui courir après…

Les deux amis discutèrent un peu des préparatifs pour ce voyage d'une durée indéterminée, jusqu'à ce que Xana s'endorme. Le roux la recouvrit d'une couverture avant d'aller dans son lit, bien que le sommeil ne venait pas… «Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais Dem?».

* * *

Bah oui! Je l'ai fait! je les ai séparé!

Xana: Méchante

Cat: J'ai créé ton couple! alors je peux bien le détruire!

Xana: non...

Cat: M'en fous, je fais ce que je veux!

Demyx: Mais sérieux... qu'est-ce que je fous?

Cat: le bordel...

Xana: ouais, mais c'est de ta faute! laisse-nous en paix!

Cat: Jamais de la vie!

Xana et Demyx: -_-

* * *

**nmfrter**: Mais c'est magnifique les jeux de mots pourris^^ les boulets, une trouvaille dont je suis fière^^

merci à **Ewylyn **et **Fire Serendipity**

Dans le prochain chapitre, _Ce n'est pas si merveilleux ce pays :_

- Vous êtes en retard pour le thé!  
- Parce que c'est toujours la solution la plus chiante…


	6. Ce n'est pas si merveilleux ce pays

Et oui, je post quelques jours plus tôt, un petit cadeau, comme ça^^ J'suis en feu aujourd'hui! XD

Note : J'ai choisi de m'inspirer de la version 2010 _d'Alice au pays des merveilles_. Au plutôt d'un évènement qui se produit entre la première et la seconde visite d'Alice. Donc je dirais que ce monde est en évolution entre les deux venues de la blonde. J'ai fait ce choix car j'adore la version de Tim Burton!

Bonne lecture!

**

* * *

Chapitre 6 : Ce n'est pas si merveilleux ce pays**

Après que j'eus discuté avec mon patron, qui fut très compréhensif, encore une fois, en me laissant prendre quelques autres jours de congés, je discutai avec Axel :

- J'ai réfléchi, commença-t-il, je suis à peu près certain de pouvoir le suivre grâce aux petites traces de ténèbres qu'il reste derrière lui.

Nous prîmes nos sacs. Le roux ouvrit un passage des ténèbres, avant d'y entrer, je me tournai et le regardai :

- Merci Axel.

- De rien, j'ai des comptes à régler avec cet imbécile Allez, on y va!

-o-O-o-

Nous nous retrouvâmes dans une pièce ronde, aux murs recouverts de portes, au plancher carrelé noir et blanc. Une table ronde trônait au centre de la place, sur celle-ci, il y avait une clef, une fiole et des petits gâteaux.

- Je crois que la clef ouvre la petite porte, déclara Rafale.

- Pourquoi pas une des autres?

- Parce que c'est toujours la solution la plus chiante…

Nous vérifiâmes tout de même, mais il avait raison, c'était la petite porte… Nous étions trop gros pour passer, donc nous nous tournâmes vers la petite fiole :

- Roxas m'avait déjà parlé de ce monde, il y a des potions et des petits gâteaux qui font changer la taille. Il m'a aussi dit que les visiteurs de l'extérieur n'ont pas de problèmes avec leurs vêtements lors des changements de formes.

Ça me pris un instant avant de comprendre que les vêtements ne devaient pas suivre les changements de tailles… donc j'espérais vraiment que nous étions immunisés contre ce phénomène…

Mon ami attrapa une des petites confiseries dans une main, prenant la bouteille dans l'autre, il me dit :

- Normalement j'aurais dit les dames d'abord, mais puisqu'il y a un risque…

Puis il prit une gorgée, me donnant immédiatement la fiole. Il rapetissa sous mes yeux ébahis. Je m'accroupis pour mieux le voir, il me sourit avant de sortir par la porte. Prenant une gorgée de la potion, je vis la pièce qui devint plus grande. C'était ahurissant… Bon je sais que j'avais déjà vu des tas de trucs depuis que j'avais trainé avec l'organisation XIII, mais je n'avais jamais changé de taille en buvant un truc…

J'allai rejoindre le roux dehors, où nous mangeâmes un bout de gâteau qui nous redonna notre taille normale. Ensuite, nous marchâmes dans une forêt aux couleurs éclatantes. C'était joyeux, accueillant, peut-être trop, d'ailleurs…

- Mais qui vagabonde dans la forêt?

Je cherchai la provenance de cette voix onctueuse… Je fus surprise d'apercevoir un chat gris, bleu et noir au grand sourire, qui nous observait d'une branche.

- Tu es surement le chat du Cheschire… elle c'est Xana et moi c'est Axel, got it memorized? (1)

- Et bien, je suis connu, à ce qu'il semblerait… Mais cela ne m'informe toujours pas sur la raison de votre présence ici…

- Nous cherchons un ami, expliquai-je.

La boule de poils disparut pour réapparaitre tout près de moi, flottant dans les airs… Il était si près que je voyais mon reflet dans ses immenses yeux verts, sans parler des motifs de sa fourrure… Il semblait si doux… mais je me retins de le toucher, on ne sait jamais…

- Un jeune homme est passé… Il a prit le thé, recueilli quelques informations et s'en est allé… Je peux vous conduire au Chapelier…

J'acceptai, évidement… Et le chat s'évapora, ne laissant que son sourire, qui persista un peu… Un sourire sans chat? Comme quoi j'étais loin d'avoir tout vu…

À suivre les signes du chat, nous nous retrouvâmes dans une petite clairière où une longue table était montée. Il y avait trois « personnes » Un homme aux cheveux orangés, portant un chapeau haut de forme, un lièvre nerveux et une souris blanche.

- Vous êtes en retard pour le thé!

Et là, sans raison logique, je me pris une tasse par la tête… ce qui me déséquilibra, m'envoyant sur le sol… le seul qui se préoccupa de moi fut Axel… comme si pour les habitants de la région, c'était normal d'envoyer des tasses è la figure des gens…

- Qui nous amènes-tu, Ches? Demanda l'homme de la tablée.

- Oh… Je les ai trouvés, errant, ils cherchent quelqu'un qui a pris le thé avec vous il y a peu…

- Ah oui… le musicien…

- Il était en retard pour le thé! Hurla soudainement le lagomorphe. (2)

Les présentations furent faites et nous nous assîmes pour prendre le thé avec ce groupe étrange. Au fil des conversations, nous réussîmes à apprendre que Demyx était passé là et qu'il avait demandé des informations sur des créatures de l'ombre… mais il n'y en avait plus depuis le passage de Sora et Alice, deux ans plus tôt…

Nous fûmes ensuite invités à des festivités, je voulais refuser, mais Axel pensait que nous pouvions peut-être recueillir d'autres informations. Donc nous suivîmes nos hôtes jusqu'à un village où des gens dansaient.

- Je sais que tu n'as pas la tête à ça… mais tu veux danser?

Cette proposition me surpris, mais j'acceptai… j'avais besoin de me changer les idées. Et puis, c'était vraiment une belle fête… Soudain, un silence se fit, une dame vêtue de blanc, les cheveux de la même couleur, venait d'arriver sur un magnifique cheval blanc. Lorsque j'entendis quelqu'un l'appeler la reine Blanche, je remarquai la couronne sur sa tête.

Nous lui fûmes présentés, elle était gentille, un peu maniérée, mais c'était une reine… Puis, le Chapelier dansa la « gigandélire » une danse biologiquement impossible, où son corps se tordait et tournait dans tous les sens. C'était hallucinant! Je voulais apprendre à faire ça!

Mais alors que les autres recommençaient à danser et que j'allais lui demander, une immense créature apparut. Cette bête ressemblait à un dragon, qui cracha des flammes mauves sur nous. Les gens coururent en tous sens. Le Chapelier attrapa les rênes du cheval de la reine pour l'éloigner du danger.

Je m'enfuis aussi, mais quelqu'un me percuta et je me retrouvai sur le sol, où je reçus un coup à la tête, perdant conscience…

-o-O-o-

Je me réveillai en toussant, l'air était chargé de cendres… Les maisons brulaient encore. Je constatai que la reine avait perdu sa couronne dans sa fuite, le Chapelier avait lui aussi fait tomber son couvre-chef… Il y avait aussi l'épée Vorpaline plus loin… le champion avait peut-être été tué par le monstre, dommage, il m'avait semblé sympathique quand on me l'avait présenté à un moment de la soirée…

Je me relevai et ramassai la couronne. Par contre, en me redressant, je sentis quelque chose de froid sur mon cou… quelque chose de potentiellement meurtrier…

- Relevez-vous, puis tournez-vous et donnez-moi la couronne…

Je m'exécutai, afin de ne pas être exécutée… L'homme qui m'avait donné ces ordres était grand, presque élastique… ses cheveux noirs lui tombaient aux épaules. Un cœur noir cachait son œil gauche. Il me faisait un peu penser à Xigbar, puisqu'il ne m'inspirait pas confiance… Bon, il est certain que n'importante qui, qui aurait placé une épée aussi près de ma gorge ne m'aurait certainement pas paru sympathique…

- Je suis Stayne, le valet de cœur de la reine Rouge. Et vous êtes une étrangère, n'est-ce pas?

J'aurais surtout dit que j'étais dans la mouise… J'acquiesçai, car mentir en disant que j'étais du coin aurait pu m'enfoncer davantage s'il m'avait posé des questions sur leur monde… J'avais aussi espoir qu'il me laisse tranquille, puisque je n'avais aucun lien avec ce qui se passait là… mais, mes espoirs sont souvent vains… donc je fus escortée par des cartes jusqu'au château de la reine Rouge…

Ils me trainèrent jusque devant la propriétaire des lieux. En entrant dans la pièce, je vis cette femme de petite taille, avec une tête démesurée, en conversation avec… un gars en manteau de l'organisation? La capuche rabattue m'empêchait de voir son visage. Au moins, je savais que ce n'était pas Demyx, qui était plus mince que cet homme.

- Qui es-tu? Lui hurlai-je. Pourquoi portes-tu ce manteau? L'organisation n'existe plus!

Il ne prit même pas la peine de me répondre, chuchotant quelque chose à la reine, il s'en alla. Je me débattis pour le suivre, pour l'interroger, mais les gardes me tenaient fermement.

- Normalement, je t'aurais fait couper la tête, mais il m'a été conseillé de te jeter aux sans cœurs… Il parait que ça va être amusant…

Je me figeai : des sans cœurs… Ils étaient de retour… surement à cause de cet homme en manteau… Il fallait l'arrêter! Mais avant il fallait que je me sorte de ce mauvais pas…

Ils me jetèrent dans la cour réservée aux exécutions. J'eus le temps d'apercevoir la reine, Stayne et l'homme encapuchonné, sur un balcon, avant que les sans cœurs apparaissent.

Les cuillères en mains, j'éliminai les ombres, les soldats et les fleurs… Mais le nombre n'arrêtait pas d'augmenter, je ne savais plus où donner de la tête… ces sales bestioles me firent trébucher.

Les ténèbres m'entouraient, menaçant de me déchirer… Le froid fut remplacé par une intense chaleur… Me relevant, je vis les créatures noires bruler.

- Vaudrait mieux qu'on dégage! Fit Axel en m'attrapant la main.

Avant d'entrer dans le couloir sombre, je jetais un coup d'œil au balcon : l'inconnu en manteau n'y était plus…

* * *

(1) J'ai vraiment de la difficulté à supporter la traduction de cette phrase, alors même si ça coupe un peu le rythme, je préfère la garder ainsi.

(2) Lagomorphe : C'est la famille des lapins et des lièvres, qui ne sont pas des rongeurs contrairement à ce que beaucoup pensent (mais ils ont longtemps été classé dans cette catégorie)

**nmfrter**: Mais je voulais pas faire pleurer les gens T-T et puis tu sais déjà plus de trucs que tout le monde!

merci à** Ewylyn** et** Fire Serendipity**

Dans le prochain chapitre, _Mais t'as perdu la tête?:_

- Que faites-vous ici, étrangers?  
- Cet homme est un malade mental!  
- Calme-toi… Tu deviens hystérique…


	7. Mais t'as perdu la tête?

Et, bien, c'est le soir du chapitre! J'suis encore pas mal occupée et j'ai failli oublier^^"

Note : Peu savent que Disney a produit sa propre version de la fameuse légende du cavalier sans tête, sous le nom de _la légende de la vallée endormie_. Par contre, j'ai choisi de prendre la version de Tim Burton,_ Sleepy Hollow, _avec Johnny Depp (Même si cette version est différente de celle de Disney). Pourquoi? Parce que Tim Burton est un génie! Par contre, je préviens, il y a des Spoilers (en fait je spoile tout ^^")

C'est un film à voir!

mais en attendant, bonne lecture!

**

* * *

Chapitre 7 : Mais t'as perdu la tête?**

Nous nous trouvions dans une forêt plutôt glauque. Au loin, je voyais un village peu rassurant.

- Axel… On est où?

- Je sais pas… L'énergie est semblable à celle du pays des Merveilles… Je crois que ça a brouillé notre déplacement… Tu vas bien?

- Ouais, un peu secouée… Je ne pensais pas que ces foutus sans cœurs étaient de retour… Et ce n'est pas tout, je crois qu'on a des gros problèmes…

Je lui parlais de l'homme en manteau.

- Je crois qu'on va devoir aller voir Luxord au cas où il saurait quelque chose… Il faudra aussi avertir le roi et Sora. J'avais senti une perturbation, mais je ne croyais pas que c'était important…

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers le village, une pancarte indiquait qu'il se nommait Sleepy Hollow. Cet endroit était vraiment lugubre, ça me rappelai la ville d'Halloween… Les volets étaient fermés, les rues semblaient désertes… parce que tous les gens dehors étaient au cimetière… Juste à côté d'une petite chapelle presque trop blanche pour le décor…

Une jeune femme blonde s'approcha de nous en nous dévisageant :

- Que faites-vous ici, étrangers?

- Nous venons de loin… répondis-je. Nous nous sommes égarés en route, je le crains…

- Quel habillement étrange… comme celui d'un homme…

- Je n'ai malheureusement rien d'autre… J'aimerais vous souhaiter mes condoléance… Je sais que notre arrivé tombe sans doute mal…

- Votre arrivée ne pourrait être à un pire moment… Le cavalier décapité commet d'horribles crimes… Vous feriez mieux de retourner d'où vous venez…

- Malheureusement, cela est impossible pour le moment, déclara le roux, à ma grande surprise. Au fait, Je suis Axel et elle, c'est Xana.

- Mon nom est Katrina Van Tassel. Venez, je vais demander à mon père s'il est possible de vous héberger.

Nous la suivîmes jusque chez elle, où son père, Baltus, accepta heureusement de nous prêter une chambre. Ils nous prîmes d'ailleurs pour un couple, je crois, puisqu'ils nous laissèrent une chambre pour les deux.

Katrina me prêta une robe pour le diner, afin que j'attire moins l'attention. Lorsque je descendis pour le repas, mon ami s'approcha de moi :

- Est-ce que ça va? T'as vraiment un drôle d'air…

- Je porte un… corset! C'est vraiment une torture…

Le repas se déroula agréablement. Le constable Ichabod Crane, là pour enquêter sur les meurtres, était un homme sympathique, étrangement, il me rappelait deux autres hommes que j'avais rencontrés… Je devais être fatiguée, comment aurait-il pu avoir un lien avec le Chapelier Fou et le capitaine Jack Sparrow? (1)

Une fois seuls dans la chambre, je pus interroger le roux sur cette soit disant impossibilité à partir. Ça réponse ne me plu guère :

- Je crois qu'une force magique nous empêche de repartir… Avec un peu de chance, nous pourrons partir une fois les crimes résolus…

Il savait que parfois certains crimes ne sont jamais élucidés? Je n'avais vraiment pas envie de jouer à l'inspecteur… Nous avions autre chose à faire!

Mais tout d'abord, un peu de sommeil. Je réussis à me débarrasser du corset de malheur et à enfiler une chemise de nuit, derrière le rideau qu'il y avait dans un coin. Je pris le lit, alors que Rafale prenait le canapé.

-o-O-o-

Le lendemain, lorsque nous descendîmes prendre un petit déjeuner, nous apprîmes qu'Ichabod était déjà au travail. Après avoir exhumé les corps des victimes, il en avait amené un dans le bureau du médecin.

Nous mangeâmes rapidement avant d'aller rejoindre l'attroupement qui attendait à l'extérieur du cabinet. Après un très long moment, il est important de préciser qu'avec un corset, ça semble toujours plus long, l'homme ressortit, couvert de sang…

- Bon dieu! Qu'avez-vous fait à ce cadavre? Questionna un homme.

- Cet homme est un malade mental!

En fait il s'avéra que la veuve était enceinte… bon j'avoue qu'il me manquait un bout de l'histoire… ce qui ne m'empêcha pas de m'éloigner en trimbalant ma robe trop large pour rien…

- Xana? Tu vas où comme ça?

- Me trouver un coin pour être malade tranquille…

Un peu plus tard, c'est-à-dire une fois le constable propre et que je me sentis mieux, nous lui proposâmes notre aide, qu'il accepta.

Ce soir là, Axel alla avec le jeune serviteur, Masbath, alors que je suivis l'inspecteur. Ce dernier se trouva soudain à harceler le vieux notaire, qui s'en allait avec son âne et sa charrette, c'était à propos de la veuve et son enfant…

Je remarquai soudainement qu'il faisait plus froid, c'était brumeux…

- I have a bad feeling about this… (2)

Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'avais parlé à voix haute et en anglais, mais c'est tout de même ce qui représentait le mieux la situation… surtout lorsqu'un cavalier sortit de la forêt, poussant sa monture au maximum.

Le vieillard prit la fuite, alors que le brun et moi restions bêtement figés. Lorsque le cavalier nous frôla, nous faisant trébucher, je pus voir qu'il n'avait pas de tête. Roulant sur le sol avec Ichabod, nous nous dépêtrâmes de ma robe juste à temps pour voir le cavalier décapiter le notaire… La tête tourna, avant de dégringoler la pente jusqu'à nous.

Je ne pouvais détacher mon regard de la tête, jusqu'à ce que le cavalier passe et la ramasse grâce à son épée… Je le regardai s'éloigner en tremblant, répétant que je voulais partir de cet endroit maudit. Je sentis des bras m'empoigner, puis une voix à mon oreille, qui me dit :

- Ça va aller, il est parti.

- Ça ne peut pas aller Axel! Il reviendra! On ne peut pas affronter ça!

- Calme-toi… Tu deviens hystérique…

- Je sais! Mais comment ne pas le devenir?

- En perdant connaissance comme lui…

En effet, le constable gisait près de nous, inconscient. Les hommes du village arrivèrent et l'amenèrent chez les Van Tassel. L'homme resta dans les vapes un long moment, sinon, il délirait… Je le comprenais, le pauvre… Si mon compagnon de voyage n'avait pas été là, je serais sans doute roulée en boule dans un coin à marmonner des trucs inintelligibles.

Alors que les gens commençaient à perdre espoir, nous compris, Ichabod réapparut enfin, près à aller dans le bois de l'ouest, à la recherche de la tombe du monstre. C'est sans joie que nous l'accompagnâmes avec le jeune Masbath.

On nous prêta des chevaux, à Axel et moi. Le seul problème était que je n'avais jamais fait d'équitation… sauf un court épisode avec un Mongole, mais ça ne comptait pas. En plus, pour faire bonne figure, je devais monter en amazone, les deux jambes du même côté… génial. Je préfère taire nos trop nombreuses tentatives avant que je ne tienne en selle.

Nous aventurant dans la forêt, nous nous retrouvâmes devant une demeure, qui était en fait une grotte dont l'entrée était fermée d'une porte de bois. Laissant les chevaux un peu à l'écart, nous nous approchâmes. Ichabod fit une invasion de domicile, entrant sans frapper, au moins il s'en excusa à l'habitante des lieux, une femme aux apparences troublées… Peu importait, puisqu'elle avait des informations sur le cavalier.

Lorsqu'elle demanda au serviteur et moi de nous retirer et de ne surtout pas nous approcher, nous nous exécutâmes sans faire attendre. J'étais tout de même un peu inquiète, mais je savais Axel fort. J'entrepris tout de même de faire les cent pas dans les feuilles mortes.

Lorsqu'ils ressortirent, le constable était très pale, alors que le roux semblait seulement préoccupé :

- Quelqu'un de l'extérieur est venu dans ce monde, il a poussé la personne qui emploie le cavalier à se servir du pouvoir des ténèbres… Je ne serais pas surpris que nous croisions des sans cœurs d'ici peu…

De mieux en mieux décidément! J'avais de plus en plus hâte de m'en aller…

Poursuivant notre chemin, nous trouvâmes Katrina, qui voulait aider… quoique je ne voyais pas à quoi elle serait utile, j'étais déjà là pour ne rien faire… Sauf faire remarquer aux autres que nous avions trouvé l'arbre du mort. C'était un arbre tordu, sans feuilles, assez effrayant… Surtout lorsque nous apprîmes que la sève était du sang… d'ailleurs, Ichabod s'en aspergea involontairement la figure en tailladant la base de l'arbre… Le comble fut cependant lorsqu'en arrachant un bout d'écorce, les têtes volées apparurent…

- Ça va Xana? …

- Tu vois que j'ai bien fait de ne rien manger ce matin, comme ça, y'a rien qui peut sortir…

Ensuite, les deux hommes creusèrent où le corps du cavalier était enseveli. Ils découvrirent que le crane avait été volé. Donc le monstre était condamné à trancher les têtes jusqu'à ce que la sienne lui soit rendue.

L'atmosphère changea brusquement, ce qui encore une fois, n'avait rien de rassurant… Nous vîmes les têtes s'écarter pour laisser sortir le cavalier et sa monture, qui filèrent à toute allure vers le village.

Les deux hommes partirent à sa suite, mais quelque chose me disait qu'ils n'arriveraient pas à temps. Et lorsque nous atteignirent à notre tour le village, j'appris qu'il y avait eut quatre morts de plus : Une famille au complet et Brom, un villageois qui avait obligé le revenant à se battre… De plus, Ichabod était blessé.

Heureusement, la blessure n'était pas trop grave. L'enquête s'en trouva en quelque sorte suspendue… Mais pas si longtemps, l'homme récupéra vite, recommençant à fouiner. Il se mit d'ailleurs le village à dos, à cause du chemin que prenait son enquête, car tout le menait à penser que le coupable était Baltus Van Tassel…

Ce jour là, les villageois avaient organisé une réunion, question de tenter de faire partir le constable… Axel et moi attendions, pas loin de l'église blanche, discutant de cette affaire :

- Tu sais, commença le roux, je ne crois pas que ça soit Baltus, il n'a pas l'air d'avoir de connaissances en magie… J'aime pas trop la belle mère… Je sens qu'elle est mêlée à de la magie… et pas de la blanche…

Par contre, il s'avéra que ce n'était pas elle, le cavalier l'ayant décapitée… Du moins, c'est ce que Baltus nous appris en arrivant en trombe… Suivi par le voleur de têtes.

Je fis un mouvement pour rejoindre les villageois dans la chapelle, mais mon ami m'en empêcha :

- C'est pas une bonne idée d'aller s'enfermer avec eux… Ils vont être comme des animaux en cage là-dedans…

Il avait raison. Nous nous cachâmes donc un peu plus loin, où nous pouvions voir ce qui se passait. Nous vîmes donc le cavalier arriver, sans pouvoir entrer dans l'enceinte de l'église. Les gens lui tiraient dessus, mais rien à faire il ne ressentait rien, les balles ne le dérangeaient même pas! Lorsqu'il cassa un des piquets de la clôture, l'attachant ensuite à une corde, Axel lui balança ses chakrams, ce qui le fit tomber, mais il poursuivit sa besogne, comme si rien n'était…

C'était vraiment horrible de regarder le monstre sans pouvoir l'arrêter… Il lança le pieux, qui transperça sa victime, puis, il la traina jusqu'à la clôture, où il put s'emparer de sa tête…

- L'intelligence de ce truc me fait vraiment peur, déclarai-je.

- Surtout que techniquement, il n'a pas de cerveau, ajouta le maitre du feu.

-o-O-o-

Le lendemain, Ichabod repartit pour New-York, convaincu que celle qui contrôlait le cavalier était Katrina. Mais, quelques instants après son départ, lorsqu'Axel essaya sans succès d'ouvrir un passage des ténèbres, nous sûmes que ce n'était pas la coupable…

Nous allâmes nous promener un moment dans le village, jusqu'à ce que la calèche du constable revienne. Il se précipita chez le docteur. Il nous dit que Katrina était en danger et que sa belle-mère n'était pas morte… sautant à la place du conducteur, nous partîmes au plus vite que les chevaux pouvaient aller, pour nous rendre au moulin où il y avait de l'activité.

La jeune Van Tassel et le jeune Masbath sortirent puis, le cavalier étant près ils retournèrent dans le moulin, accompagné des deux hommes… et suivis de près par le revenant.

Et moi? Je me jetai sur la sorcière, qui avait non seulement caché le crane dans son dos, mais aussi fait une charmante remarque : «Attention à vos têtes». Elle se poussa avant que je ne puisse lui donner des coups de cuillères… Je dus donc la poursuivre un peu… Jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retourne :

- Oh, créatures des ténèbres! Venez à mon aide!

Je laissai échapper une longue série de jurons qu'Axel m'avait enseignés. Puis je commençai à m'acharner sur les ombres qui m'attaquaient. Certaines n'avaient pas de tête, d'autres créatures avaient l'apparence d'épouvantails aux têtes de citrouilles. Heureusement je me débrouillai seule, malgré les quelques citrouilles que je me pris, lancées par les sans cœurs… mais dans toute cette agitation, la femme avait disparu. Par contre, dans ma légère poursuite de plus tôt j'étais arrivée près d'un cheval attaché à un poteau, tant pis pour l'autorisation, j'empruntai la bête et partis au galop.

Je réussis à les retrouver, juste devant l'arbre du mort. Ichabod et la sorcière se battaient pour le crane et le cavalier était sur le point d'attraper Katrina, qui regardait bêtement le jeune serviteur qui attrapait une branche.

Dans un réflexe complètement débile, je sautai dans le dos du monstre. Par contre, avec le poids de ma robe, il fut déstabilisé et tomba sur le dos… sur moi… Un type sans tête m'écrasait! Je savais que je ne devais pas le laisser se relever, car ainsi il pourrait s'en prendre à moi, mais sans tête ou cou, ça diminue la prise… Il se dégagea donc en un rien de temps, sauf qu'il ne coupa pas ma tête, le constable lui ayant rendu la sienne…

Je vis avec un certain dégout les muscles et nerfs recouvrir le crane, dès qu'il l'eut remis à sa place. Il semblait se tordre de douleur pendant que le processus se faisait… J'étais hypnotisée par le spectacle… je sursautai lorsqu'une main se posa sur mon épaule, me retournant, je constatai qu'il s'agissait d'Axel, qui était un peu mal en point : Des brindilles se trouvaient dans ses cheveux décoiffés, son visage portait quelques minces éraflures et ses vêtements, recouverts de poussière, étaient déchirés par endroits.

- Je me suis planté de la carriole, commenta-t-il. Et toi t'étais passée où?

- J'essayai de reprendre le crane à la sorcière, mais cette vieille bique m'as laissée faire mumuse avec des sans cœurs…

La femme eut cependant ce qu'elle méritait : Une fois que le cavalier eut terminé sa transformation, qui inspirait encore de la crainte, il monta sur son cheval et après un baiser sanglant, ramena sa belle dans le monde des morts. La dernière trace de l'existence de cette dame fut sa main, dépassant du tronc de l'arbre du mort.

Mous aidâmes à ramener Ichabod, qui avait perdu connaissance, jusqu'à la demeure des Van Tassel. Puis, après de brefs au-revoir, nous repartîmes, soulagés de quitter cet endroit maudit.

* * *

(1) Cette comparaison est juste un petit clin d'œil de ma part… Puisque les trois rôles sont tenus par Johnny Depp. Mais cette remarque n'a aucune influence sur l'histoire XD

(2) Un petit défi lancé par ma coloc… Elle voulait que je place cette réplique de Star wars dans l'histoire.

J'ai vraiment pris plaisir à écrire ce chapitre^^ et c'est surement la première fois que le titre était trouvé avant de l'écrire XD (une fixation sur les titres? peut-être)

**nmfrter**: Ben, ça prenait un méchant. bah ouais, il est pas bête Axel, enfin, pas trop XD

merci à** Ewylyn **et **Fire Serendipity**

Dans le prochain chapitre, _Y'a comme un froid_:

- Oui, il est par là, viens.  
- Merci, mais nous allons aller faire un tour.  
- Maman n'est pas contente…


	8. Y'a comme un froid

Ben oui, j'avais à peu près oublié de poster... La fatigue me fait oublier bien des trucs en fait... J'suis occupée ces derniers temps, car je travail maintenant^^

Note : Cette fois, je me suis inspiré de _chiens des neiges_ de Disney. C'est un film mignon et je ne crois pas avoir trop Spoilé, quoiqu'il y a pas grand-chose à cacher…

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Y'a comme un froid**

Après avoir quitté l'atmosphère lourde et sombre de Sleepy Hollow, c'était étrange de se retrouver dans un jardin si lumineux, où l'atmosphère était si joyeuse… je me sentais mal de devoir apporter de mauvaises nouvelles.

- Hayuk! Xana! Ça fait longtemps…

- Goofy! Je suis contente de te voir!

Je le serrai dans mes bras. Je ne m'étais pas rendue compte à quel point il m'avait manqué.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'amène au château?

- Pas de bonnes nouvelles malheureusement… Nous devons parler au roi de toute urgence…

Le chef de la garde nous mena à la bibliothèque, où la souris faisait quelques recherches en compagnie de Donald. Ils furent évidement surpris de nous voir.

- Votre majesté, j'ai bien peur que nous soyons porteurs de mauvaises nouvelles.

- Asseyez-vous et racontez nous tout.

C'est donc se que nous fîmes, car après tout, nous étions là pour ça. Nous parlâmes du départ de Demyx, ce qui me fit monter les larmes aux yeux, puis de l'homme au manteau noir, des sans cœurs, de l'impossibilité de quitter le monde de Sleepy Hollow avant que l'affaire ne soit close…

- Gawrsh, C'est comme si ce monde les avaient reconnus comme des alliés…

- Mm… Tu as peut-être raison, approuva Mickey.

- Sans vouloir vous offenser, commença Axel, je crois que la sorcière ou l'homme en manteau nous empêchait de partir.

- C'est aussi possible, mais ne vous sous-estimez pas. Les mondes savent reconnaitre ceux ayant de bonnes intentions. De plus les cuillères ont des propriétés semblables à celles de la keyblade. Mais ce n'est pas le plus important pour l'instant, nous devons d'abord arrêter cet homme.

- Nous voulions aller voir Luxord, continua Axel, pour lui demander s'il sait quelque chose. Ensuite, nous repartirons à la recherche de Demyx.

- D'accord, pendant ce temps, nous contacterons Sora et Riku. Ils nous aiderons à rétablir l'équilibre. Si vous apprenez quoi que ce soit, contactez-nous.

Il nous donna un morceau de pierre qui me rappela quelque chose… Dès que je l'eus touché, je retirai rapidement ma main, refusant de le prendre. Ce qui poussa les autres à m'interroger.

- Ça me rappelle la perle qui m'a explosé au visage il y a un an…

- Merlin m'en a parlé, c'était un concentré instable de lumière et d'étoile... Alors que ce petit fragment d'étoile nous permettra de communiquer.

Il était tout de même hors de question que j'y touche, donc Axel le prit, le plaçant dans sa poche.

Puis, nous nous souhaitâmes mutuellement bonne chance dans nos quêtes respectives avant que je ne reparte avec le roux.

-o-O-o-

Nous débarquâmes dans une ruelle, question de ne pas attirer l'attention. Puis, nous gagnâmes la rue pour entrer dans le casino. Une fois dans le hall, le roux se dirigea vers une réceptionniste, lui demandant à voir le propriétaire.

- Monsieur Luxord vient de partir à l'instant afin de négocier l'implantation d'un nouveau casino. Vous pouvez l'attendre ici et jouer aux jeux.

- Merci, mais nous allons aller faire un tour.

Mon ami m'entraina dehors, où une fois de retour dans la ruelle, il fit apparaitre un passage des ténèbres :

- Nous allons le rejoindre, comme ça on perdra moins de temps.

J'acquiesçai et nous entrâmes dans le couloir.

-o-O-o-

En entrant dans ce nouveau monde, je restai bouche bée, je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à ce que le blond soit venu dans ce genre de monde pour envisager de construire un casino… Regardant le vaste paysage blanc, je trébuchai sur une pierre et me retrouvai le visage dans la neige…

Me relevant rapidement, je sortis ma veste de mon sac. Je la mis tout en recommençant à observer les environs : de grands sapins, des montagnes et beaucoup de neige… Ça me rappelait la Terre des Dragons.

- Axel… Il est vraiment ici? Tu es certain?

- Oui, il est par là, viens.

En effet, le Joueur du Destin se trouvait sur une colline, regardant un petit village tout en se grattant la tête. Il était vêtu d'un complet élégant, mais décontracté.

- Hey Luxord! C'est sérieux ce projet de construction dans ce coin paumé?

- Mais bien sur Axel… Tu me crois assez con pour croire que le tourisme est en plein essor? Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici tout les deux?

Jetant un coup d'œil, je vis que le village semblait en fête. Il y avait là un gros évènement… C'était comme si c'était la seule chose intéressante de l'année…

- On doit te parler. Mais toi? Tu fais quoi?

- Je devais me rendre dans un autre monde, mais y'a une sorte de perturbation qui m'a amené ici… Je propose de rentrer au casino pour discuter confortablement et au chaud.

Par contre, il s'avéra que nous ne pouvions pas partir…

- C'est comme à Sleepy Hollow! Déclara le roux. On nous empêche encore de partir…

Cette annonce était loin de me plaire… Surtout qu'il faisait vraiment froid. Le blond aussi semblait être frigorifié. Le maitre des flammes nous attrapa tout les deux par les épaules, nous donnant un peu de chaleur :

- Venez, si nous sommes coincés ici, vaut mieux aller vous chercher des manteaux.

C'est donc ce que nous fîmes, heureusement, il y avait une petite boutique de vêtements. Puisque je n'avais pas beaucoup d'argent, Luxord nous aida à payer, car après tout, il était très riche avec sa chaine de casinos…

L'étape suivante fut d'aller au pub, car c'était surement le meilleur endroit pour se renseigner, autant sur l'évènement en cours que sur la présence de créatures nuisibles

Il y avait une course de traineau à chien. Des gens étaient venus d'un peu partout pour cela. Pour ce qui est des sans cœurs, les gens en avaient aperçu sans savoir de quoi il s'agissait.

Nous nous assîmes à une table en buvant un chocolat chaud.

- Pourquoi vous vouliez me voir au juste? Questionna Luxord.

- Comme tu as compris, les sans cœurs sont de retour, expliqua Axel. Ce n'est pas tout, on a aussi vu un homme portant un manteau de l'organisation. Donc nous voulions savoir si tu savais quelque chose.

Le blond prit un moment de réflexion avant de nous déclarer :

- J'ai senti que quelque chose de sombre était en action, mais je n'y ai pas porté attention, j'étais occupé à régler des trucs pour mes casinos.

- T'en a combien au juste? Demandai-je.

- Deux, j'ai gagné le premier aux cartes et j'ai acheté l'autre y'a trois mois avec les profits.

- T'as gagné un casino aux cartes?

- Le propriétaire me devait beaucoup d'argent, alors c'est ce que j'ai proposé pour régler l'affaire…

Au fond, je n'étais pas si surprise… Après un moment d'hésitation, je me décidai à poser la question qui m'importait :

- Tu n'aurais pas vu Demyx ces derniers jours?

- Non, pas depuis qu'il est venu me parler il y a un mois.

Je ne comprenais pas, jamais le musicien ne m'avait parlé d'une quelconque visite chez le blond…

- Vous ne le saviez pas?

- Je veux savoir ce que vous vous êtes dit.

- Il est venu me demander si j'avais vu des sans cœurs depuis l'an dernier. Il espère toujours trouver le sien. Mais je n'ai rien vu depuis la fin de l'organisation.

- C'est tout?

- Oui… vous pouvez me dire ce qui se passe?

J'étais incapable de parler, les questions tournaient dans ma tête, alors le roux lui expliqua les derniers évènements, résumant nos mésaventures. Il venait à peine de terminer qu'un homme entra en criant que les premiers attelages arrivaient au fil d'arrivée.

Nous sortîmes, suivant le mouvement de la foule, mais notre attention fut attirée par deux personnes s'éloignant, un homme et une femme. Ils semblaient avoir une discussion très animée sur un des concurrents qui avait disparu. Nous les suivîmes discrètement jusqu'à une maison éloignée, où ils commencèrent à préparer un traineau et son attelage.

- Et si les créatures t'attaquent? Cria la femme. Il y a cet ours!

- Je sais me défendre… Je dois aller le chercher, c'est mon père après tout et lui il est venu me chercher l'autre jour.

- Nous pourrions peut-être vous aider alors? Fis-je en m'approchant d'eux. Nous pouvons nous débarrasser des bestioles.

- C'est d'accord, répondit l'homme. Je suis Ted et voici Barbe. Par contre vous ne pourrez pas venir tous les trois, sinon ça sera trop lourd.

Nous nous présentâmes à notre tour. Puis nous décidâmes qu'Axel et moi nous irions avec Ted, car nous étions les moins lourds. Donc nous installâmes à l'avant du traineau, puis nous partîmes. Traversant la ligne d'arrivée en sens inverse, croisant le vainqueur de la course, nous filâmes à vive allure vers la tempête.

Après un long moment, les chiens s'arrêtèrent et nous vîmes le fameux ours, ses yeux jaunes brillaient, il était bleu, excepté le signe des sans cœur sur sa poitrine, qui était rouge et noir. Il devait bien faire une fois et demi ma taille lorsqu'il se mettait debout… Ce qui fut confirmé une fois descendus du traineau.

- Allez chercher votre père! Criai-je à l'homme.

Nous attirâmes l'attention de la bête pendant qu'il le contournait. Une fois qu'il fut loin, nous nous attaquâmes à la créature au corps à corps, lui donnant des coups de chakrams et de cuillères. Mas il se défendait sauvagement et je ne réussis pas à éviter tous ses coups de griffes et encore moins qu'il avale une de mes cuillères avec laquelle je lui donnais des coups sur la tête.

- Espèce d'ours mal léché! Rends-moi ça!

- Xana, fais comme je t'ai enseigné, fait revenir ton arme!

C'est donc ce que je fis, après un petit moment de concentration. Mon arme traversa la bête pour venir se loger dans ma main. L'ours s'écroula et partit en fumée. Je me laissai tomber dans la neige, plutôt épuisée par ce combat, mais fière.

Par contre la fierté partit lorsque ce qui semblait à des pas fit trembler le sol. Les arbres se cassaient dans de grands craquements. Je me relevai rapidement, scrutant les environs avec crainte. Puis, ce qui faisait un tel raffut nous apparut enfin : C'était un autre ours, mais trois fois plus grand que le précédent. La bête renifla avant de pousser un grognement terrifiant.

- Ne me dis pas que… commençai-je

- Maman n'est pas contente…

Nous étions pétrifiés, heureusement, Axel se reprit rapidement :

- Vaut mieux essayer de le combattre à distance ou dans le dos. Puis quand je te ferai signe cours vers moi et je te propulserai sur son dos, où tu pourras lui taper sur la tête.

Nous commençâmes par lui balancer nous armes à répétition, ainsi que des bouts de bois, car ainsi je n'avais pas besoin de les rappeler… Le signe du roux vint trop rapidement à mon gout, mais je me précipitai tout de même vers lui en courant. M'attrapant par la main, il me propulsa dans les airs, cependant l'ours bougea et je faillis ne pas pouvoir me raccrocher à sa fourrure… cela ne lui fit pas trop plaisir… Je tins bon et réussis à atteindre le dos de la bête.

Un regard vers mon ami me paralysa : c'est qu'il était haut cet ours…

- Xana! Ne regarde pas en bas et frappe-le!

Essayant d'oublier le vertige, je m'approchai de la tête du monstre pour lui asséner des coups. Après un moment la bête se secoua avant de se lever debout. Si je ne m'étais pas accrochée à ses oreilles j'aurais fini piétinée sous ses pattes. Lorsqu'il fut de nouveau sur ses quatre pattes je pus recommencer à le frapper, pendant que le maitre du feu continuait de lui envoyer ses armes.

Soudainement la créature donna un coup au roux, l'envoyant contre un tronc d'arbre. Je le regardai avec horreur retomber mollement sur le sol.

Ce moment d'inattention permit à l'ours de me désarçonner, je fis donc une chute de plusieurs mètres, me retrouvant dans la neige. Rampant jusqu'au simili, je le secouai :

- Axel, je t'en prie… réveille-toi…

- Sauve-toi…

La seule chose que je trouvai à faire, c'est le serrer dans mes bras en fermant les yeux. Les grognements de la bête s'arrêtèrent d'un coup. Levant les yeux, je vis qu'à la place du monstre se tenait Luxord, qui jouait avec un paquet de cartes en souriant :

- Apparemment, il ne restait que le coup final à lui donner. Tu ferais mieux de le lâcher, sinon il va mourir étouffé…

Je relâchai Axel qui recommença à respirer en grimaçant, pendant que je me confondais en excuses.

- Arrête un peu de t'excuser et donne-moi la potion dans ma poche.

Je fis ce qu'il me demandait et il fut donc sur pied en un rien de temps.

- T'es arrivé comment ici?

-En motoneige… Venez nous allons aller chez moi, nous invita le blond.

Mais avant de partir, il alla rendre l'engin en se servant d'un couloir des ténèbres, pendant que nous allions jeter un coup d'œil discret à Ted et son père, qui s'étaient réfugiés dans une grotte. Tout semblant bien aller pour eux, alors nous quittâmes ce monde glacial.

* * *

**nmfrter**: Faut ce qu'il faut pour garder mon titre de reine des défis...

merci à **Ewylyn** et **Fire Serendipity**

Dans le prochain chapitre, _Imagine être ailleurs (ou Le retour du curé du village) :_

- Il faudra venir la chercher…  
- C'est impossible! Il n'est pas comme ça!  
- Oh vous en verrez les effets bien assez tôt…


	9. Imagine être ailleurs

Chapitre où je trouve un autre moyen d,en faire baver à Xana^^

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : Imagine être ailleurs (ou Le retour du curé du village)**

Après une bonne nuit de sommeil chez Luxord, nous repartîmes à la recherche de Demyx. Mais avant de partir, nous contactâmes le roi Mickey pour lui dire que le blond n'avait pas d'informations et que nous étions restés coincés dans un autre monde.

Je me sentais de plus en plus fatiguée, mais je suivis Axel dans le couloir des ténèbres. Je crois que je ne les avais jamais autant empruntés, mais il le fallait pour aller plus vite, pour retrouver Demyx.

Nous nous retrouvâmes sur une plage ensoleillée, la mer s'étendait à l'infinie. Un navire avait jeté l'ancre pas très loin. Une barque était accostée à une dizaine de mètres, près des récifs. C'était un endroit accueillant, jusqu'à ce que des pirates nous entourent…

- Capitaine! C'est…

- Nos invités, Mouche. Je suis le capitaine Crochet et j'aimerais que vous me fassiez l'honneur de venir prendre le thé avec moi au bateau.

Cet homme portait bien son nom puisque sa main gauche était remplacée par un crochet. Il portait un long manteau rouge un grand chapeau orné d'une plume démesurée. Ses longs cheveux noirs lui tombaient sur les épaules. À sa ceinture pendait une épée.

Quand à l'autre homme, Monsieur Mouche, il était petit, grassouillet, ses favoris blancs encadraient son visage où son énorme nez faisait de l'ombre. Son chandail rayé bleu et blanc horizontalement, ses lunettes et son bonnet rouge ne l'avantageaient nullement.

Nous nous présentâmes par politesse, bien que nous avions bien plus envie de partir… Nous embarquâmes dans la barque. Pendant que le second du capitaine ramait, ce dernier nous interrogea :

- Qu'est-ce qui vous amène par ici? Il est rare de voir de nouvelles têtes sur l'île.

- Nous cherchons un ami, répondit Rafale, méfiant.

- Serait-ce un jeune homme à la coiffure bizarre, vêtu semblablement à vous?

- Vous l'avez vu? Quand? Allait-il bien?

- Calmez-vous mademoiselle, sinon nous allons chavirer. Je vous dirais tout une fois devant une tasse de thé.

Après que nous soyons montés sur le pont du navire, le capitaine nous emmena jusqu'à sa cabine. Heureusement ça ne tanguait pas trop, donc mon mal de mer ne se réveilla pas. Je pus remarquer que mon ami semblait sur ses gardes, tout comme l'équipage… Ils nous regardaient bizarrement, mais ils ne devaient pas voir de femmes si souvent, ni d'hérissons flamboyants… Mais il y avait autre chose, j'avais l'impression qu'ils nous surveillaient comme s'ils ne voulaient pas qu'on s'échappe.

Il y avait quelque chose qui clochait et je pris la décision de ne rien boire, avant même qu'Axel m'en fasse part.

Une fois assis à table, le capitaine nous parla de sa vie de pirate, de comment il avait pu reprendre ses affaires après qu'un certain Pan fut parti… Que des trucs qui ne nous intéressaient pas.

- Capitaine, l'interrompit le roux, nous voudrions que vous nous parliez de notre ami. Qu'est-il venu faire ici?

- Mais bien sur… vous ne buvez pas votre thé?

- Parlez-nous de Demyx, coupai-je sèchement.

- C'est donc son nom, Demyx… Il cherchait les ténèbres.

- Les ténèbres? Ce devait être pour les éradiquer…

- Je ne crois pas, il avait une lueur qui ne trompe pas dans le regard, il cherchait le pouvoir…

- C'est impossible! Hurlai-je. Il n'est pas comme ça!

Le capitaine se leva et s'approcha de moi. Posant sa main sur mon épaule, il écarta mes cheveux avec son crochet :

- Allons, calmez-vous… buvez votre thé…

- Je ne boirai pas votre thé et écartez votre crochet de mon visage…

- Et si vous nous disiez qui vous a demandé de nous capturer? Demanda le roux en se levant. Demyx n'est jamais venu ici, son empreinte a été copiée.

Nous capturer? Il est vrai qu'ils nous auraient éliminés sur la plage si c'était ce qu'ils avaient voulu ou si c'est ce qu'on leur aurait demandé… Par contre cet éclat n'avait pas plu au capitaine, qui avait appelé ses hommes tout en plaçant son crochet sur ma gorge :

- Tu résistes et elle se retrouve avec un trou…

Mais il était hors de question que je sois encore la victime qui sert d'otage! Pendant que les matelots entraient pour se saisir de mon ami, je repoussai l'arme de l'homme avec mes deux mains. Rafale put se débattre, renversant sa tasse de thé, mais ils étaient trop nombreux, ils finirent par l'assommer après qu'il ait tout de même réussi à infliger quelques brulures. J'étais maintenant seule… Je fus immobilisée à mon tour.

- Ligotez-le dans la cale et placez des explosifs près de lui et à son réveil, faites lui bien comprendre que s'il tente de s'échapper avec le feu, il fera exploser le bateau au complet, son amie comprise… ça devrait le calmer un peu.

Puis il s'approcha de moi pour me pincer le nez, ce qui m'obligea à ouvrir la bouche pour respirer… Mouche me fit donc boire leur «thé». Puis ils me relâchèrent, me laissant tomber sur le sol en toussant. Plus personne ne semblait se préoccuper de moi, reprenant tous leurs occupations.

Je m'attendais à ce qu'ils m'aient administré un somnifère, mais je n'avais pas sommeil. Alors qu'est-ce que c'était? Je ne sentais pas de réelle différence…

- Que m'avez-vous fait boire? Qui vous emploie?

- Oh vous en verrez les effets bien assez tôt… et c'est un homme en manteau qui est venu me trouver. Il m'a offert un nouveau navire si je vous capturais. Normalement nous ne prenons pas des travaux pour les autres, mais avec une offre si généreuse et après que Pan soit partit avec mon ancien bateau…

Il me laissa la permission de me promener sur le pont si j'étais sage… Me disant que si je voulais aller nager, il y avait un crocodile qui n'attendait que ça. Je ne comprenais pas tant de latitude, jusqu'à ce que je tente d'invoquer mes cuillères… Rien. Je n'arrivais plus à les faire apparaitre!

- Tu as compris. Le mieux aurait été que l'autre aussi en boive, mais bon…

J'allai m'assoir sur le pont, tentant de digérer ce qui m'arrivait. En fait, je n'y arrivais vraiment pas, alors je promenai mon regard cherchant quelque chose d'utile. L'avantage quand on a des cuillères comme arme, c'est qu'on est plus imaginative… J'en suis vraiment à considérer plein de trucs comme armes potentielles… même des brosses et des récipients.

Ils m'obligèrent à passer la serpillère, ce qui me permit de me promener sans trop attirer l'attention. Me restait à trouver Axel et savoir s'il était réveillé. Je commençai donc à chantonner :

- _Le curé du village,_

_S'en va à la chasse,_

_Il vit un orignal,_

_Et lui tira dans le …_

j'entendis la voix d'Axel reprendre à travers une écoutille :

- _Cuuuuuuré du village,_

_S'en va à la…_ Aie!

- Ta gueule! C'est déjà assez pénible de te surveiller, sans que tu ne chantes des chansons débiles…

- Et tu crois que c'est pas pénible pour moi? Je m'emmerde et je peux rien faire brûler! Et la seule vue que j'ai c'est soit un baril de poudre et un gros imbécile crasseux!

J'entendis des grognements et une porte se fermer, le geôlier devait en avoir assez du roux.

Non seulement il était conscient, mais en pleine forme. Je savais que la seule chose que j'avais à faire, c'était le libérer. Mais le problème c'est qu'il fallait que je le rejoigne…

Je dérobai un poignard pour couper ses liens. Puis je m'approchai de la trappe et de l'homme assis dessus en tenant la serpillère d'une main et le seau de l'autre. Je lui donnai un violent coup de ce dernier en pleine tête. Ouvrant la trappe, je descendis rapidement. Lançant le seau sur un homme qui trainait là, je me précipitai pour ouvrir la porte derrière laquelle Axel était retenu prisonnier. La frustration s'empara de moi lorsque je constatai que la porte était verrouillée.

Je me tournai pour aller chercher la clef sur l'homme qui avait le seau sur la tête, mais Crochet était déjà là, me la montrant sur ce qui avait été autrefois sa main gauche, tout en brandissant son épée.

- Il faudra venir la chercher…

Je me mis en garde avec mon arme de remplacement. Feintant un peu, je lui mis la vadrouille au visage. C'était un peu dégoutant comme attaque, puisque j'avais passé plusieurs heures à nettoyer le pont avec, mais il n'avait qu'à pas me priver de mes cuillères!

Alors que j'attrapais la clef, il donna des coups d'épée à l'aveugle, m'entaillant l'avant bras. Malgré la douleur, je m'accrochai à la clef. Lâchant mon arme, je me précipitai pour ouvrir la porte.

Au moment où le déclic de la serrure se fit entendre, les bruits de pas me signifièrent que le capitaine s'amenait. Je me baissai juste à temps pour voir le crochet s'enfoncer dans le chambranle. Je me précipitai dans la pièce où Axel attendait. Je coupai les cordes qui le retenaient et nous partîmes dans un passage des ténèbres.

* * *

Et oui... j'ai volé les armes de Xana! mouahahah! Pourquoi j'ai fais ça? for fun! et c'est aussi venu de commentaires que j'avais eu dans la 2e partie pour savoir si Xana utiliserait d'autres arme, et je me suis dit pourquoi pas? et c'est devenu un truc important dans l'histoire...

Et j'en ai profité pour foutre une vadrouille dans le visage de Crochet \o/ Un rêve se réalise... J'ai des rêves bizarres, je sais...

**nmfrter**: j'ai pas mal répondu irl...

merci à** Ewylyn **et** Fire Serendipity**

Dans le prochain chapitre, _Kidnapping_ :

- Je suis désolé, ils m'ont lâchement déjoué…  
- C'est qu'il est très convainquant…


	10. Kidnapping

Un petit cadeau, encore une fois^^

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : Kidnapping**

Le Capitaine Crochet était mécontent que ses prises se soient enfuies… jamais il n'aurait pensé que la fille utiliserait une serpillère contre lui. Il était terriblement en colère, cependant il ne l'était pas autant que l'homme qui se tenait devant lui avec le visage dissimulé sous sa capuche.

- Espèce d'incapable… Je t'avais pourtant dit qu'il ne fallait pas les sous-estimer…

- Je suis désolé, ils m'ont lâchement déjoué…

- Tu mériterais que je te reprenne ce que je t'ai donné, tu ne mérites pas un tel navire… D'ailleurs tu ne mériterais même pas un simple radeau…

- Ayez pitié… nous ferons mieux la prochaine fois…

- Ça serait mieux pour toi. Capture tout inconnu qui viendra ici. Si tu fais bien cela, tu pourras faire partie de ceux réglant le sort de ce maitre de la keyblade, Sora.

Le pirate n'en fut que plus motivé. Quelle joie il aurait à faire payer le porc-épic qui avait aidé ce foutu Pan! L'homme encapuchonné fit apparaitre un passage des ténèbres, s'y engageant sans se retourner.

Il avait encore à faire pour que sa vengeance s'accomplisse, bien qu'il avait déjà fait un long chemin… Il avait réussi à rallier beaucoup de gens à sa cause. Les maitres de la keyblabe avaient beaucoup d'ennemis…

-o-O-o-

- Ça va Xana?

Je tremblais, la sueur coulait sur mon visage. J'avais terriblement chaud. Bon**,** les deux derniers points étaient dus à la température ambiante. Nous étions pourtant installés à l'ombre, mais je trouvais ça insupportable… Alors je ne crois pas qu'il m'aurait crue si je lui avais dit que ça allait.

- Ça ne va pas super Axel… Je viens de presque me faire embrocher, avant ça j'ai du nettoyer le pont d'un navire… Et ils me les ont enlevées…

Pendant que je parlais, j'essayai encore d'en faire apparaitre au moins une… mais rien. Cette absence creusait un deuxième vide en moi.

- C'était ça le truc dans le thé? Une potion qui empêche d'invoquer nos armes?

Je me contentai d'hocher tristement la tête.

- On trouvera un remède si l'effet ne part pas avec le temps. Je vais prendre contact avec le roi.

Il sortit la pierre et la voix aigue de la souris se fit entendre :

- Que s'est-il passé?

- On nous a tendu un piège au Pays Imaginaire. Les pirates on fait boire un truc à Xana qui l'empêche d'invoquer ses armes, nous ne savons pas encore s'il y a d'autres effets… Alors soyez prudents et transférez le message aux autres.

- D'accord! J'en parlerai aussi avec maitre Yen Sid. Faites attention à vous!

Une fois la communication terminée, mon ami soupira. Il devait se demander pourquoi il se trouvait dans un tel bourbier.

- Je vais aller chercher de quoi te soigner au marché. Je reviens bientôt. Ça va aller?

Je lui fis signe d'y aller, puis je fermai les yeux pour me reposer un peu. Après un instant, un mouvement tout près m'intrigua. Ouvrant les yeux je me retrouvai face à un perroquet rouge et bleu.

- Que veux-tu Iago?

- Juste prendre des nouvelles… Tu sembles mal en point…

- Ouais c'est ça… tu sais qu'on dit jamais 2 sans 3… alors selon ce que je sais, t'as déjà aidé le sorcier deux fois…

- C'est qu'il est très convainquant… Non je suis venu te dire qu'il est à ta recherche.

- Il s'est encore échappé?

- Un type en manteau l'a libéré! En échange, Jafar doit vous attraper! Il faut que tu te caches, il est en route!

-o-O-o-

Lorsqu'Axel revint où il avait laissé Xana, il fut surpris de constater qu'elle n'y était plus. L'inquiétude l'envahit : il n'aurait jamais du la laisser seule. Il n'y avait pas de traces distinctes dans le sable… impossible de dire si quelqu'un était venu la chercher ou si elle était partie par elle-même… Comment faire pour la retrouver?

C'est à ce moment qu'un oiseau s'approcha de lui :

- Axel? Je suis Iago, Xana m'a demandé de te remettre ça.

Il déposa le collier de la femme dans la paume du roux.

- Elle m'a aussi demandé de te guider jusqu'à elle. Et que si tu n'avais pas confiance de te dire que… hey tu m'écoute?.

Rafale de Flammes Dansantes regardait fixement le bijou, n'écoutant que distraitement.

- Heu oui… c'est qu'elle n'aurait jamais du retirer ce pendentif… Elle ne le savait pas, mais c'était une protection contre les ténèbres… Demyx lui avait offert avant que nous allions affronter Xemnas, l'année dernière.

- Ça aurait été utile qu'elle le sache alors, comme ça Jafar ne l'aurait pas si facilement capturée…

- Ça ne protégeait pas son corps, mais son cœur et son âme…

L'homme tremblait de rage. Que dirait-il à Demyx? Oh elle s'est seulement fait attraper et soumettre aux ténèbres en essayant de te retrouver… Il pourrait aussi traiter le musicien de crétin, si cet imbécile n'était pas parti ainsi, tout ça ne serait pas arrivé.

Bon, Rafale aurait peut-être du partir seul, mais elle aurait trouvé un moyen de chercher de son côté… au moins dans le cas présent il avait une chance de la retrouver puisqu'il savait qu'elle avait été kidnappée et par qui.

- Guide-moi jusqu'à ce Jafar qui la retient prisonnière. Il faut se dépêcher avant que l'homme en manteau rapplique.

- Comment tu sais pour l'homme en manteau?

- Notre dernier ravisseur l'a dit à Xana. Et dans presque chaque endroit que nous avons visité, il était passé avant nous.

Le perroquet mena l'homme jusqu'à une petite maison semblable aux autres. Lorsqu'ils se trouvèrent devant la porte, le roux pensa que s'il n'avait pas été aussi énervé, il aurait trouvé facilement tellement une grande quantité de ténèbres s'en dégageait. Il entendit des voix peu rassurantes.

- Merci Jafar, tu seras grandement récompensé.

Cette voix… C'était impossible…

Axel s'empressa de défoncer la porte à coup de chakrams en s'entourant de feu. Il n'eut que le temps de voir l'homme en manteau disparaitre avec son amie bâillonnée. Il tenta de les rattraper, mais un énorme génie rouge lui bloqua le chemin en riant.

Ainsi débuta un combat destructeur, entre Axel qui balançait des gerbes de feu et Jafar qui lançait des morceaux de maisons, Agrabah avait peu de chance de survie…

Soudainement, le sorcier se saisit du roux et l'envoya choir contre un bâtiment. Il était sur le point de l'écraser définitivement lorsqu'il reçu un coup par la tête. Après avoir cherché d'où cela venait il le vit : Ce satané porteur de keyblade!

Et il n'était pas seul, un garçon aux cheveux argentés l'accompagnait. Il avait aussi une keyblade… Ils paieraient tout les deux… l'homme en manteau avait parlé de partage, mais s'il les avait sous la main, pourquoi ne pas en profiter?

L'être malveillant leur projeta quelques boules d'énergies qu'ils lui renvoyèrent en pleine figure. Puis s'en suivit une séance de tapage d'où Sora et Riku sortirent vainqueurs. Aladdin arriva à ce moment et enferma Jafar dans sa lampe, encore.

Le brun fit un sort de soin au pauvre Axel qui était plus ou moins conscient. Une fois guéri, ses idées se remirent en place :

- Il a kidnappé Xana!

- Qui est le responsable?

Un grand silence suivit l'annonce du nom.

Puis les adolescents résumèrent leur voyage pour tenter d'effacer le malaise.

* * *

Moi? m'amuser aux dépends des perso? Mais toujours! Je ne pouvais pas me contenter de seulement lui voler ses cuillères et de presque lui briser le cœur... Une petite disparition, ça met toujours un peu de piquant...

**nmfrter**: ça me perturbe quand tu fais une review connectée XD j'ai rep irl sinon...

merci à** Ewylyn** et **Fire Serendipity**

Dans le prochain chapitre, _Deux jours plus tôt_ :

- Nous devons les retrouver  
- Je gardais ça au cas où…


	11. Deux jours plus tôt

J'ai encore failli oublier ^^"

Joyeuse Pâques à tous! Que la chasse aux œufs soit généreuse! hum... Chocolat...

Et voici un petit retour en arrière!

Bonne Lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre 11 : Deux jours plus tôt**

C'étaient encore les vacances d'été, Sora, Riku et Kairi se faisaient dorer sur la plage tout en discutant de choses et d'autres. Soudain une petite voix retentit :

- Sora? Riku?

Le trio se redressa d'un coup, cherchant la provenance de la voix. Alors que le brunet regarda partout autour avec son air ahuri habituel, jusqu'à ce que l'argenté lui jette un regard découragé :

- T'as encore laissé la pierre dans ta poche…

L'hérisson sortit le caillou de sa poche. C'était un cadeau qui leur avait été envoyé par le roi, Donald et Goofy quelques mois auparavant.

- Votre majesté? Qu'il y a-t-il?

- Des problèmes malheureusement… Axel et Xana viennent de me rapporter la présence de sans cœurs dans certains mondes. Je demande votre aide.

- Mais nous acceptons! Quand part-on?

- Hayuk, maintenant! S'exclama le chef de la garde en s'approchant d'eux. Le roi et Donald sont dans le vaisseau Gummy. Nous avons pris la liberté de vous demander votre aide en venant vous chercher.

Les trois se levèrent d'un bond, c'était en effet plutôt prévisible qu'ils accepteraient. Les deux garçons se tournèrent vers leur amie :

- Tu devrais rester ici, commença Riku.

- Tu serais plus en sécurité, poursuivit Sora.

- Et risquer qu'un autre type bizarre vienne me kidnapper sur la plage? Non merci! Et je veux aider!

- Bon c'est d'accord, attendez deux minutes, je reviens.

Ils regardèrent l'argenté partir.

- Il fait quoi? Demanda la rousse.

- Il a peut-être envi d'aller aux toilettes?

Leur ami revint très vite avec un sac contenant quelques potions, élixirs et autres trucs.

- Je gardais ça au cas où…

Ils rejoignirent finalement la souris et le canard dans le vaisseau et ils repartirent à l'aventure.

-o-O-o-

Pendant le trajet les séparant de leur première destination, Mickey leur parla de l'homme en manteau que les deux autres avaient vu, ainsi que du départ de Demyx.

Ils commencèrent par se rendre à Sleepy Hollow. La chance fit qu'ils débarquèrent devant l'arbre du mort, qui servait de serrure pour ouvrir le chemin.

Ensuite, ils se rendirent au Colisée de l'Olympe où Sora dut encore se taper un tournoi, pendant que les autres allaient s'occuper des créatures de l'ombre dans la ville de Thèbes. Lorsqu'Hadès se pointa au match final, il se montra particulièrement agressif, enlevant Kairi et appelant à son aide un titan de glace et un de roche.

Heureusement les autres répliquèrent, sauvant leur amie et battant tout les méchants. Ils décidèrent de dormir dans ce monde, le brunet souhaitant absolument voir si les étoiles les représentant brillaient toujours. C'est avec fierté qu'il les montra à ses deux amis d'enfance lorsque la nuit tomba enfin.

Le lendemain, alors qu'ils redémarraient, ils reçurent des nouvelles plutôt inquiétantes.

- On nous a tendu un piège au Pays Imaginaire. Les pirates on fait boire un truc à Xana qui l'empêche d'invoquer ses armes, nous ne savons pas encore s'il y a d'autres effets… Alors soyez prudents et transférez le message aux autres.

Ils étaient tous sous le choc, chacun s'imagina ce qui se passerait s'il ne pouvait plus faire apparaitre son arme… C'était impensable! Avant que les autres aient le temps de poser des tas de questions, la souris répondit simplement :

- D'accord! J'en parlerai aussi avec maitre Yen Sid. Soyez prudent!

Il communiqua donc avec son ancien maitre, qui eut pour toute réponse :

- Je savais qu'il était théoriquement possible de créer cette potion, mais ça n'avait jamais réellement été fait. Si l'effet ne part pas avec le temps, il me faudrait un échantillon de cette potion pour fabriquer un antidote.

Une fois qu'il eut coupé la communication, Sora se planta devant lui :

- Nous devons les retrouver. Il faut vérifier qu'ils vont bien.

- Ils sont à Agrabah, qui est justement notre prochaine destination, répondit le roi.

Une fois en ville, ils se séparèrent en trois paires : Mickey et Goofy, Donald et Kairi et les deux adolescents ensemble.

Chaque duo était partit d'un côté éliminant les sans cœurs tout en cherchant Axel et Xana. Par chance le brunet et l'argenté étaient tombés sur Iago :

- Venez! Le grand type roux est en train de se faire massacrer par Jafar!

En effet, ça semblait barder pas trop loin. Les adolescents demandèrent au perroquet de trouver Aladdin et la lampe du génie malveillant.

Voilà donc comment leur l'histoire se mêla à celle du simili.

-o-O-o-

- Calme-toi Axel…

- Comment tu veux que je me calme? Elle est seule dans les ténèbres, sans protection, sans armes! C'est mon amie! C'est normal que je m'inquiète! C'est la première à avoir accepté notre état…

Un silence s'installa de nouveau, avant que le roux demande :

- Je peux parler à Roxas? La dernière fois c'était un caprice, mais là j'en ai vraiment besoin… J'ai besoin de conseils…

Le hérisson brun accepta et l'argenté s'éloigna un peu. Sora se concentra un moment puis un Roxas translucide sortit de son corps. C'était toujours comme cette fois, au sommet de la plus haute tour de l'illusiocitadelle. Mais pour cela, il fallait que le blond fasse preuve d'une grande volonté.

Aussitôt apparut, l'adolescent lui fit un mince sourire.

- Roxas, j'ai l'impression que je ne fais que me plaindre à toi… Mais cette fois je suis perdu… J'ai honte que Xana se soit fait enlever son mon nez, alors qu'elle n'allait pas bien… Je suis un mauvais ami…

- Ne dis pas ça. Arrête de te morfondre et trouve un moyen d'aller la chercher!

- Toi tu es vraiment trop optimiste depuis que tu as fusionné avec lui… Je voulais justement te demander… Es-tu vraiment heureux ainsi?

- Vous me manquez trop souvent, mais c'est ici ma place. Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer, mais je le sais… même si j'aimerais bien aller au sommet de la tour de la gare pour déguster une glace avec vous…

- Je sais, mais tu me manques… Tout comme Isa… il a aussi été mon meilleur ami…

- Je sais que sa mort t'a affecté et que tu te sens seul… Tu m'as déjà tout dit cela la dernière fois. Mais tu devrais te concentrer sur les amis qui te restent, ceux qui sont en danger. Ça serait dommage que Dem fasse quelque chose de regrettable ou que Xana succombe aux ténèbres… Va et sauve-les!

Sur ce, il réintégra le corps de Sora qui sourit bêtement, malgré la fatigue occasionnée par l'apparition de Roxas :

- Alors on va les retrouver?

- J'y vais!

- Attends, tu vas pas y aller seul, tu risques encore de te faire casser la gueule…

C'est à ce moment que tous les autres arrivèrent. Ils durent leur expliquer la situation, une autre perte de temps… Puis, ils se séparèrent Donald et Goofy allèrent avec le simili, tandis que les autres prenaient le vaisseau gummi pour continuer le ménage des mondes.

* * *

Pourquoi j'ai décidé d'aller voir ailleurs ce qui se passait? parce que je trouvais important qu'on suive le comment ils se sont retrouvé à Agrabah. Et je n'ai pas mis ça là que pour étirer le suspense XD C'était là ça place, un point c'est tout^^

Au prochain chapitre, vous saurez ce que Xana devient.

Xana: Étendue sur une plage à me faire bronzer?

Cat: Rêve toujours...

Xana: -_-

* * *

**Laven:** Réponse au prochain chap^^

**nmfrter:** Et on fait du canard à l'orange avec Donald! Bah, c'est Corchet... ou la version que j'en ai fait XD

merci à** Ewylyn** et **Fire Serendipity**^^

Dans le prochain chapitre, _Une question de teinte_ :

- Tu n'es pas obligé de te joindre à eux.  
- Mensonge!  
- Vas dire ça à Crochet!

(Et oui, je prends encore plaisir à faire des montages dans les répliques pour leur donner un autre sens… Et dire que c'est la même personne qui dit ces trois-là XD)


	12. Une question de teinte

Et voici enfin... la révélation! Vous saurez qui se cache sous la capuche!

Note: Ce chapitre continent un léger spoil du BBS. Je le dis juste pour avoir la conscience tranquille, car je crois que vous allez lire quand même XD

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre 12 : Une question de teinte**

Les gens sont toujours loin de se douter à quel point il est ennuyant d'être retenue prisonnière… Surtout quand il n'y a rien d'autre à regarder que les murs gris-blanc de sa cellule.

Je me contentai de repenser à ma capture. Après avoir laissé des explications à Iago, j'étais partie, tentant de trouver un meilleur endroit où me cacher, mais je m'étais alors retrouvée entourée de sans cœurs. Désarmée, j'avais tout de même essayé de me défendre à mains nues, mais c'était inefficace, alors j'avais tenté de m'enfuir.

Je m'étais retrouvée dans un cul de sac, où ses sales bêtes m'avaient rattrapée… Puis Jafar était arrivé sous sa forme de génie. D'un claquement de doigts, il m'avait ligotée et bâillonnée, puis emmenée dans son repère, une petite maison comme les autres, où nous fûmes trop rapidement rejoints par l'homme en manteau.

La dernière chose que j'avais vue d'Agrabah était Axel qui défonçait la porte pour venir me sauver… Mais il était trop tard…

Donc j'étais là, à me demander quoi faire, ne sachant même pas où je me trouvais jusqu'à ce qu'une silhouette presque familière passe. Me précipitant aux barreaux, je lui criai :

- Pete! C'est toi?

- Qui veux tu que ça soit?

- Quelqu'un venu me libérer?

- Tu peux toujours rêver… fit-il en poursuivant sa route.

- Attends! Je veux savoir, Sommes-nous dans l'Illusiocitadelle?

- Et ça changerait quoi que nous y soyons ou pas?

- Rien, je cherche juste à passer le temps en parlant avec quelqu'un.

- Tu veux parler? Alors parlons de notre vengeance sur vous tous…

- Tu n'es pas obligé de te joindre à eux. Je sais que tu n'es pas totalement noir. Rappelle-toi comment tu étais avant.

- Justement, c'est les gens comme toi qui m'ont modelé comme je suis.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

- J'ai essayé d'être «gentil» mais ils m'ont dit que je ne m'y prenais pas bien et m'ont enfermé.

- Tu sais, les gens sont capables du meilleur comme du pire. Je crois que personne n'est totalement noir ou blanc. Sinon ces cas sont très rares… Nous sommes pour la plupart gris, la teinte diffère d'un à l'autre…

- Tu crois que Xemnas t'écoutera si tu tentes de lui faire ce petit discourt?

- Non… il tire son pouvoir des ténèbres… Je suis parfois naïve, mais pas à ce point…

Le chat repartit en ricanant, me laissant de nouveau seule. Lorsqu'il revint, je sentis que ce n'était pas de bon augure. Il me traina de force jusqu'à une pièce noire où il m'enferma.

-o-O-o-

Celui qui avait été le chef de l'Organisation XIII tenait la première pièce de sa vengeance. Il savait que ce n'était pas très glorieux d'avoir capturé la plus faible de tous, mais il avait maintenant un plan. Il avait eu des débuts boiteux, et parfois des manques de coopérations, comme avec la Reine Rouge, qui avait tenu à s'amuser avec sa proie… mais tout se mettait en place peu à peu.

Il avait tout d'abord contacté ce traitre de numéro IX, l'obligeant à quitter sa pathétique vie en le menaçant de tuer son amoureuse s'il n'obéissait pas. Puis comme prévu l'autre traitre et la faiblarde étaient partis à sa recherche. Il n'avait eut qu'à se montrer et leur présenter les sans cœurs pour qu'ils alertent les porteurs de keyblade…

La chance l'avait aidé : Pendant qu'ils étaient coincé à Sleepy Hollow, il avait réussi à rallier plusieurs vilains à sa cause. Il avait conclu un pacte avec Maléfique pour qu'ils partagent la forteresse, en échange il la laisserait disposer de Riku. En fait, le simili avait promis des tas de choses à pleins de gens, mais il ne pensait pas vraiment respecter toutes ses ententes… après tout, ils risquaient de manquer de morceaux de Sora, il y en avait beaucoup qui lui en voulaient…

L'argenté était conscient que ses victimes auraient pu se faire tuer par les sans cœurs ou d'autres ennemis, ça ne lui aurait pas apporté autant de joie que de les tuer de ses propres mains, mais le but aurait tout de même été atteint.

Il était maintenant temps de commencer l'étape suivante de son plan.

- Pauvre petite créature… Presque aussi pathétique que ce traitre peureux de neuvième membre…

Il tournait autour de sa victime tout en parlant. Il savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas le voir, alors que lui si. Pas nettement, mais il distinguait sa silhouette, debout, immobile.

- Ça a été si facile de l'entrainer dans les ténèbres afin qu'il m'aide… Ce crétin essayait de se convaincre qu'il le faisait par amour, mais moi je savais qu'il le faisait pour le pouvoir…

- Tu racontes n'importe quoi**,** Xemnas.

- Tu crois vraiment? Il est issu des ténèbres**,** il les aime. Il se plait dans l'obscurité.

- Ce n'est pas parce qu'il est né des ténèbres qu'il les aime!

- Charmant… Tu crois vraiment le connaitre? Laisse-moi un peu te raconter un truc intéressant… Il a trouvé une force extraordinaire dans les ténèbres. Selon lui, il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux…

- Mensonge!

Était-ce le doux son d'une voix qui commence à se briser? L'argenté était de plus en plus satisfait de ses mensonges. Encore un peu et il aura réussi à assombrir assez son cœur… Comme il était amusant de semer le doute… C'en était presque trop facile, puisqu'elle était déjà épuisée…

- Je ne peux pas abandonner Demyx! Je crois en lui comme il croit en moi!

- Il ne croit pas en toi… En fait, comment voudrais-tu que qui que ce soit croie en une pauvre fille comme toi? Même toi tu ne crois pas en toi.

Elle tentait de résister, mais il savait avoir atteint un point sensible. Il prit donc ce chemin qui semblait mener à de meilleurs résultats…

- Mais il ne faut pas t'en vouloir**,** tu n'étais pas grand-chose et maintenant que tu n'as plus d'arme, tu es inoffensive…

- Vas dire ça à Crochet!

C'est ce moment que choisit Xemnas pour lui attraper l'avant bras, où ses blessures étaient toujours à vif. Elle en eut le souffle coupé un court instant. Il attendit un peu avant de lui murmurer à l'oreille :

- Et si je te disais qu'il y a un moyen de ne plus être la victime? Un moyen de sauver tes amis? La seule chose que tu as à faire, c'est laisser les ténèbres t'envahir, puis de les utiliser…

Il souhaitait qu'elle le fasse, à un tel point… Car cela lui permettrait ensuite de lui voler son corps, le procédé n'était pas tout à fait le même que celui qu'il avait utilisé pour prendre celui de Terra, puisqu'il n'avait plus de cœur, mais il avait trouvé comment améliorer ses chances, comme en supprimant les pouvoirs de sa victime. Puis il n'aurait que quelques autres manipulations à faire et ça serait réglé…

Ce corps était peut-être faible, mais cela faciliterai le transfert, il n'aurait qu'à en trouver un autre après qu'il aurait terminé sa vengeance… Quoi de mieux que de laisser croire à tous qu'ils avaient été trahis par leur amie inoffensive?

- Tu pourras enfin cesser de craindre l'obscurité…

-o-O-o-

Les pensés se bousculaient dans ma tête. J'étais peut-être morte de peur, là, dans le noir, avec Xemnas agrippé à mon bras, mais ce n'était rien comparé à la peur de ce qui arriverait si je l'écoutais…

Alors que j'étais dans cette position si peu enviable, sans savoir comment m'en sortir, j'entendis des pas : Il y avait d'autres gens dans la pièce…

- Gawrsh… Il fait noir ici…

- Axel, tu t'es trompé!

- Mais non, elle est ici.

Reconnaissant ces voix, je fus envahie par la joie, ils étaient là pour moi! Mais une main s'était plaquée sur ma bouche. L'argenté ne semblait pas prêt à me laisser partir…

J'en avais vraiment plus que marre que soit on me kidnappe ou qu'on me prenne comme otage! J'écrasai donc soigneusement le pied de mon ravisseur, qui grogna de douleur. C'est alors que le roux illumina la pièce grâce au feu. Ils purent donc me voir donner un coup de coude dans l'estomac de l'argenté, qui me lâcha avant de s'enfuir par un passage des ténèbres.

J'aurais voulu marcher jusqu'à eux et les prendre dans mes bras, mais je me contentai de m'écrouler. Ils se précipitèrent vers moi, Donald me fit un sort de soin, pendant qu'Axel me serrait dans ses bras.

- Ça va Xana? Questionna le chien.

- Maintenant que vous êtes là, ça va aller, murmurai-je avant de m'endormir.

* * *

Et oui, c'est xemnas! je sais, quelle originalité XD mais je me suis fier aux jeux comme modèle... et c'est à peu près toujours lui qu'il faut battre, sauf sous des formes différentes...

**nmfrter**: Mais fuuuuu... Le pire c'est que j'imagine trop la scène... mais je l'ai toujours dit: Xemnas est un pervers!

merci à **Ewylyn** et **Fire Serendipit**y

Dans le prochain chapitre, Demoiselles en détresse :

- Vous êtes en retard!  
- Heu… la forêt est pas très rassurante…  
- Attendez les gars, j'crois qu'il y a encore quelqu'un…  
- Bien! Alors je n'ai pas a annuler!


	13. Demoiselles en détresses

Voilà surement un chapitre auquel vous ne vous attendiez pas... J'espère que ça vous plaira^^

Cette fois j'ai créé un autre monde à partir du film _Il étais une fois_ (_Enchanted_ en VO)

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre 13 : Demoiselles en détresses**

Demyx luttait contre lui-même afin de ne pas faire demi-tour. Mais s'il retournait auprès de Xana, Xemnas lui avait juré de faire payer cette dernière pour cette désobéissance, une idée que le musicien ne pouvait supporter.

Est-ce que l'ancien numéro IX croyait vraiment que son ancien patron tiendrait sa promesse? Disons que ça tenait plus de l'espoir que de la certitude… En fait cette question l'angoissait terriblement, il ne voulait pas faire courir de risques à Xana, mais d'un côté si l'argenté lui avait mentit il n'était pas là pour la protéger, et d'un autre côté s'il restait avec elle, leur ennemi pourrait les attaquer en lui disant : «Tu ne m'as pas obéi».

Quelle horrible situation… Le plus terrible pour le jeune homme était de penser que son aimée était sans doute dans tous ses états à cause de son départ… Pour faire taire ses inquiétudes et continuer de penser qu'il avait pris la bonne décision, il entreprit d'aller se promener dans des mondes qu'il n'avait jamais visités.

Il débarqua donc dans une petite prairie en fleurs, traversée par un ruisseau. Un petit ponceau enjambait ce dernier. De l'autre côté, un chemin menait jusqu'à un château sinistre. Le bâtiment donna des frissons au châtain qui décida d'emprunter le sentier qui s'enfonçait dans la forêt.

Décision qu'il commença rapidement à regretter… Le vent imitait des hurlements entre les branches crochues des arbres… Branches qui ressemblaient à des doigts tentant de s'accrocher à lui… Accélérant le pas, Demyx finit par courir jusqu'à ce qu'il sorte de la forêt, où il dut s'arrêter afin de ne pas marcher sur… des nains?

Ils étaient sept… Il y avait une femme aux cheveux noirs comme l'ébène, les lèvres rouges et la peau blanche comme la neige : Blanche-Neige. Il ne l'avait jamais rencontrée, mais il en avait entendu parler, car dans l'organisation, on connaissait les princesses de cœur.

- Bonjour, le salua la princesse. Est-ce que ça va? Tu sembles un peu troublé.

- Heu… la forêt est pas très rassurante… Je suis désolé d'arriver comme ça… Je m'apelle Demyx.

Il fit une petite révérence timide, ne sachant comment agir. Elle rit avant d'en faire une à son tour.

- Je comprends, je me rappelle la journée où je suis arrivée ici, il y a longtemps, J'avais eu tellement peur, une chance que ce gentil garçon m'avait aidée… Je suis Blanche-Neige et voici mes amis : Prof, Grincheux, Joyeux, Dormeur, Timide, Atchoum et Simplet.

Tour à tour, les nains retirèrent leur bonnet en lui faisant un salut de la tête.

- Blanche-Neige? Il faudrait que nous rentions.

Celui qui avait parlé était le Prince, qui s'était approché en tenant son beau destrier blanc par la bride.

- Oh… vous êtes?

Le musicien se représenta. Puis le couple repartit en empruntant un sentier un peu plus loin.

- Ses visites sont toujours trop courtes, commenta Prof. Mais au moins elle va bien.

À ce moment un cri clairement féminin retentit. Le sitariste s'élança dans la direction où les tourtereaux étaient partit s. Il les trouva en bas d'une colline, entourés par des sans cœurs. Les créatures en voulaient au cœur pur de la princesse.

Heureusement, les sombres bêtes n'étaient pas très fortes ou nombreuses, ce fut donc rapidement terminé. Après maints remerciements, il put poursuivre son voyage.

-o-O-o-

Donc il n'y avait pas que Xemnas qui était de retour, les sans cœurs aussi… Il devait encore chérir l'idée de construire le Kingdom hearts… Décidément, il n'abandonnait jamais…

Les pensées du musicien furent interrompues le temps qu'il prenne une gorgée dans la fiole servant à le faire rapetisser, après avoir préalablement pris la clef et un morceau de petit gâteau, c'est qu'il avait eu droit lui aussi aux conseils de Roxas sur ce monde particulier, quoique les mondes étaient tous particuliers à leur façon, non?

Après être passé par la petite porte, il mordit dans la pâtisserie et retrouva sa taille normale. Puis il se promena, cherchant des traces de sans cœurs, mais il n'y en avait aucune… pour l'instant. Il marcha donc jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à une grande table où une souris, un lièvre et un homme prenaient le thé.

- Vous êtes en retard! Cria le lièvre en lui balançant une tasse qu'il évita de justesse.

Mais comment pouvait-il être en retard alors qu'il n'était même pas invité?

Après les présentations, ils burent une tasse de thé, le musicien en profita pour les interroger sur la présence de sans cœur, mais ce monde ne semblait pas être touché, pour l'instant. Il les laissa donc à leurs devinettes… Car il n'avait aucune idée pourquoi un corbeau ressemblait à un bureau…

-o-O-o-

Demyx débarqua dans une petite clairière ensoleillée, près d'un petit point d'eau. Il ne savait pas trop où il se trouvait, mais l'énergie ressemblait à celle du monde où il avait rencontré Blanche-Neige.

Il s'étendit dans l'herbe, réfléchissant encore à son départ précipité de chez lui. Cette situation le déchirait, il ne pouvait peut-être pas avoir mal au cœur, mais c'était tout comme. Une larme coula sur sa joue… Il fallait qu'il trouve une solution!

- Est-ce que ça va? Lui demanda une voix enfantine.

Le châtain se redressa d'un coup, fixant la jeune fille d'une dizaine d'année qui s'était adressé à lui : De longs cheveux blonds se terminant par des boucles gracieuses, portant une robe beige et noire. Elle ne portait rien à ses pieds.

Le jeune homme se releva, faisant une révérence :

- Oui, ça va aller… Que fais-tu seule dans ses bois?

- Oh, je suis venue me balader discrètement… J'aime bien fuir le château de temps à autre. Je suis Aube, la fille du roi Philipe et de la reine Aurore.

Une sorte de déclic se fit dans la tête du Sitariste… Aurore, une des sept princesses de cœur… Il était en face de sa fille…

- Je suis Demyx. Je crois que tu ne devrais pas te promener seule, ce n'est pas prudent…

Comme pour confirmer ses dires, bien malgré lui, des sans cœurs débarquèrent, les encerclant. Ne perdant pas de temps, le maitre de l'eau invoqua son arme. Puis, d'un mouvement de main, il fit déferler une vague sur les créatures. Ensuite, il invoqua ses clones d'eau, qui s'occupèrent des bestioles restantes.

- Viens, je vais t'escorter jusque chez toi, tu y seras en sécurité.

Heureusement, ils n'étaient pas trop loin du château et ils y arrivèrent sains et saufs. Ils furent accueillis par Aurore et Philipe, qui étaient très inquiets pour leur fille. Pour remercier le sauveur de leur petite, ils l'invitèrent à un petit banquet et l'hébergèrent pour la nuit.

Avant de repartir le lendemain matin, le musicien leur conseilla la prudence.

-o-O-o-

Cette fois, il débarqua dans la cour d'un palais aux murs blancs. Il s'assit sur le bord d'un grand bassin carré, regardant son reflet. Il avait l'air fatigué… et triste.

Entendant un bruit, il leva les yeux, promenant son regard sur le jardin. Des arbres, des buissons fleuris… rien de particulier. Des escaliers menaient jusque dans le château.

Demyx se pencha de nouveau au dessus du bassin, se passant un peu d'eau sur le visage, il ferma les yeux un court instant. Les ouvrant de nouveau, il sursauta à la vue du reflet de la créature qui l'observait, tombant sur le sol avec un air surpris qui ne l'avantageait pas...

La dite créature était en fait une petite souris vêtu d'une veste rouge, d'un chapeau et de chaussons.

- Qui es-tu? Tu n'es pas un humain normal. Zouk-zouk.

- Je suis Demyx, un voyageur… en quelque sorte. Je ne voulais pas déranger, je vais repartir.

- Jaq? Appela une voix mélodieuse.

C'était une femme blonde portant ses cheveux remontés. Elle portait une magnifique robe bleue… Le maitre de l'eau commença à avoir un doute sur son identité… qui fut confirmé par la souris :

- Cendrillon, il y a un voyageur!

Après présentation, la princesse de cœur se plaignit d'un problème à la souris :

- Oh Jaq, c'est terrible, plusieurs musiciens sont malades! Nous ne pourrons pas avoir une musique adéquate pour le bal de ce soir!

- Je joue du sitar, intervint Demyx en faisant apparaitre son instrument.

- Bien! Alors je n'ai pas à annuler! Par contre il faudra vous changer et faire quelques répétitions avec les autres.

C'est donc accoutré d'un élégant costume noir de musicien qu'il rencontra les autres. Ils passèrent la journée à répéter. Puis le bal se déroula merveilleusement bien… sauf pour une chose : Xana lui manquait terriblement… ce qu'il aurait donné pour qu'elle partage ce moment avec lui… Ils auraient pu danser… Bon, la brune n'était pas douée, mais c'était toujours agréable quand même.

Une fois seul dans la chambre qu'on lui avait prêté, il put reprendre ses réflexions de la veille, c'est-à-dire essayer de trouver une solution pour retrouver sa Xana sans que Xemnas ne lui fasse du mal… la seule issue était de se débarrasser de l'argenté… ce qui était plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

-o-O-o-

Au matin, Demyx partit très tôt. Il suivit une piste de ténèbres qui le mena dans un monde semblable à ceux des princesses. Il y avait des animaux, beaucoup d'arbres et de fleurs… Il se trouvait devant les portes d'un immense château. Il sentit que Xemnas était de l'autre côté de la palissade.

Il réussit à entrer discrètement, puis il se faufila entre les nombreux buissons taillés en différentes formes, des animaux ou des personnages. Il trouva l'homme au manteau noir en compagnie d'une femme qui semblait avoir un lien de parenté avec Maléfique… la sorcière avait-elle une sœur?

C'était surprenant que l'argenté ait une forme humaine, quoique le châtain ne pouvait pas voir son visage, caché sous la capuche…

Il réfléchit un court instant à une façon de s'attaquer à son ancien chef, car il savait n'avoir aucune chance seul contre lui… Et s'il le poussait dans le puits? Avec un peu de chance, il s'écraserait au fond ou se noierait… tout dépendait de ce qu'il y avait au fond…

Le sitariste s'approcha donc discrètement, mais alors qu'il était tout près du but, il marcha sur une brindille qui craqua. Réfléchissant rapidement, il envoya une vague en direction de son ennemi, qui s'écarta juste à temps. La maitre de l'eau crut un instant avoir touché sa cible, mais l'argenté apparut derrière lui :

- Jamais tu ne reverras l'autre idiote… et je lui dirai que tu as sombré dans les ténèbres…

Il empoigna le musicien et l'envoya dans le gouffre. Ce dernier réussit à s'agripper au bord, se tortillant pour remonter. Le Supérieur lui écrasa consciencieusement les doigts de sa botte, en riant.

Mélopée lâcha prise, faisant une longue chute libre. Alors qu'il croyait rencontrer le fond du puits, il se retrouva face à une bouche d'égout. C'était quelque peu surprenant, mais il était vivant, ce qui lui laissait encore une chance de vaincre Xemnas… Cette fois, il irait trouver des renforts. Sora et le roi, ils étaient les experts pour se débarrasser des méchants après tout… Et pourquoi ne pas demander d'aide à Axel? Parce qu'il voulait éviter de mettre Xana en danger… Il savait que le roux serait là pour veiller sur la brune…

Il poussa le lourd disque de métal, rencontrant une résistance, il redoubla d'efforts.

- Attendez les gars, j'crois qu'il y a encore quelqu'un…

Le couvercle fit place à une lumière aveuglante et des bras qui le tirèrent hors des ténèbres. Le châtain se retrouva au milieu d'une ville immense, entouré par des ouvriers portant des dossards orange et jaune.

- Alors, vous cherchez une princesse ou un prince?

- Heu… Ni un ni l'autre… Où sommes-nous?

- Bah… Time Square… à New-York…

Le punk n'en avait jamais entendu parler... Il fixa les immenses écrans où de la publicité défilait. Les gratte-ciels étaient bien plus hauts que la tour de la gare… En fait ils avaient une taille se rapprochant des édifices d'Illusiopolis, mais ils étaient tout de même bien plus immenses, et nombreux…

Le musicien se demanda un instant s'il ne devait pas retourner dans le trou d'où il était sorti... mais si Xemnas était encore là? Trop risqué… Il choisit donc de se promener un peu en ville. Après un long moment de marche, il arriva devant l'entrée d'un parc nommé «Central Park», où il décida de s'aventurer.

Soudain il entendit une mélodie, une magnifique voix féminine accompagné musicalementchantait :

_Tout le monde devrait pouvoir vivre le parfait bonheur,_

_Tout le monde devrait savoir si leur amour est vrai,_

Il s'approcha pour voir une femme rousse vêtu d'une robe turquoise qui évoluait en dansant parmi des couples de mariés. Un homme en complet noir marchait avec elle, l'air plutôt mal à l'aise dans cette presque comédie musicale.

Quelques pas plus tard, ils tournoyaient avec des longues branches recourbées, couvertes de fleurs.

_Est-ce qu'il vous amène danser juste pour être près de vous? _

_Ou vous dédie__r__ une chanson pleine de mots doux? _

Oh oui… ça, Demyx l'avait déjà fait… Cette chanson lui faisait vraiment regretter d'être si loin de son chez soi… et de son amour… Mais il ne put méditer plus longtemps sur le sujet, puisqu'il se retrouva en plein sur la trajectoire de la troupe qui suivait la chanteuse. Coincé dans ce tourbillon, il du suivre pour ne pas être piétiné…

_Ce sont les p'tites choses, les p'tits riens, _

_Et tout ce qu'il fait pour vous,_

_C'est comme ça qu'on sait, _

_C'est comme ça qu'on sait,_

_Que c'est l'amour,_

Ils se trouvaient maintenant devant une sorte de théâtre extérieur, où la jeune femme avait prit place à côté d'une fillette dans un château en carton. Il profita de cette accalmie pour s'éloigner. Il s'assit sur le bord d'une grande fontaine circulaire.

Mais peu de temps après la troupe s'approcha, certains curieux, ne prenant pas garde bousculèrent le pauvre sitariste, qui tomba dans l'eau… Manquant la fin de la chanson… Il sortit une fois que la foule fut dispersée.

Se séchant, il poursuivit sa promenade, rencontrant deux personnages ne semblant pas être de la place : Le premier, un homme brun vêtu d'un habit pourpre aux manches très bouffantes, une cape violet foncé à l'intérieur doré, ainsi que des gants et des bottes de cuir brun… Le deuxième, brun-châtain, petit et bedonnant portait des habits bruns sur une blouse blanche. Sur sa tête trônait ce qui ressemblait à un béret rouge.

Le plus élégant des deux boitait, ce qui poussa le simili à leur proposer de l'aide :

- Excusez-moi messieurs, est-ce que ça va? Avez-vous besoin d'aide?

- Nous cherchons une charmante demoiselle à la voix magnifique, ma tendre moitié, Gisèle…

- La fille qui chantait y'a cinq minutes?

- Exactement, manant! (1)

- Manant? Je m'appelle Demyx… J'aimerais bien vous aider.

- Votre aide est acceptée! Je suis le prince Edward et voici mon fidèle Nathaniel.

Étrangement le dénommé Nathaniel ne sembla pas content… Il les escorta jusqu'à un hôtel pour que le prince puisse se remettre de sa blessure.

- Je vais chercher de mon côté, leur déclara Mélopée. Dites, j'ai un petit creux, je peux avoir un peu de votre pop corn?

Le bedonnant lui donna le sac au complet… Le message était clair : dégage. C'est donc ce qu'il fit. Cet homme n'était pas net… et Edward ne semblait pas une lumière…

Ouvrant le paquet, le maitre de l'eau se prit presque un petit suisse (2) au visage. La bestiole déguerpit en vitesse. Cet incident lui coupa l'appétit, dégouté, il jeta le sac de pop corn à la poubelle avant de continuer ses recherches.

Après une journée perdue, il décida d'aller voir le prince, pour lui annoncer qu'il n'y avait pas d'évolution. Lorsqu'il entra dans la chambre, il y avait un reportage sur une supposée attaque de rongeur dans une pizzeria, mettant en vedette Gisèle dans le rôle de la victime… mais il semblait plutôt qu'il y avait un malentendu…

Il fut témoin d'un spectacle légèrement pathétique d'Edward qui se jetait sur la télévision en demandant des informations… puis embrassant cette dernière avant de sortir en vitesse de la chambre. Demyx le suivit, ne sachant pas que faire d'autre…

Ils coururent jusqu'à l'adresse donné par la journaliste, un immense tour d'habitation… Ils entrèrent discrètement, après que le prince se soit fait uriner dessus par un caniche et qu'il ait fait un tour de trop dans les portes tournantes. Mais un problème restait : Il devait y avoir plus d'une centaine d'appartement… C'est ainsi qu'une pénible quête commença. Ils frappèrent à toutes les portes, jusqu'au matin, où ils trouvèrent enfin.

Ce fut une fillette de huit ans qui leur ouvrit. Les instants suivants furent un peu confus, alors que les amoureux se retrouvaient, sans parler qu'Edward voulut occire un homme en robe de chambre…

Tout ce calma lorsque Gisèle le lui présenta comme un ami. Il se nommait Robert et sa fille Megan.

Mélopée se contenta de s'adosser au chambranle de la porte, écoutant distraitement le prince qui chantait. Il fut interrompu des ses pensées par une main tirant sa veste :

- Ça va? Questionna Megan.

- Heu oui… Je réfléchissais seulement… Je suis un idiot.

- Pourquoi?

- Je n'aurais jamais du partir de chez moi, malgré les menaces d'un homme très méchant… Je n'aurais pas du le croire. Et je dois rejoindre celle que j'aime.

Il fit ses adieux avant de se précipiter à l'endroit par où il était arrivé. Il sauta dans le les égouts, apparaissant dans le jardin, qui était vide. Empruntant un couloir des ténèbres, il débarqua dans son appartement. Mais quelque chose clochait, il ne sentait pas la présence de Xana, il se concentra pour repérer la lueur de son pendentif, mais aucune trace à la Cité du Crépuscule… Axel non plus n'était pas dans le coin…

Rongé par l'inquiétude, le châtain se calma pour faire apparaitre un passage sombre, qu'il emprunta sans attendre. Se concentrant il tenta de localiser la brune. Ça lui prit un moment, mais il réussit, faisant apparaitre la sortie, il tomba face à face avec un Axel qui, une fois la surprise passée, commença à l'engueuler soigneusement.

* * *

(1) Manant : ça signifie Paysan… Alors Edward passe son temps à traiter tout le monde de paysans… XD

(2) Dans la VQ on parle d'un suisse, car c'est un synonyme de tamia, un animal très semblable à l'écureuil, mais plus petit et à la queue beaucoup moins fournie. Et pour moi, Tic et Tac sont aussi des suisses… à ne pas confondre avec le pays XD.

Donc Demyx va bien^^ mais je sais pas si on pourra en dire autant une fois qu'Axel en aura terminé avec lui... XD

Je suis pas vraiment une fan des princesses, mais bon, je suppose que j'ai été inspiré par le BBS... Par contre, je suis une fan de _Enchanted_! J'adore ce film^^ alors il fallait que je fasse quelque chose! Au début, c'était supposé être Xana et Axel qui y allait, mais j'ai complètement oublier, alors j'ai eu l'idée de raconter ce que Demyx foutait pendant que les autres le cherchaient...

* * *

**nmfrter**: Mais que de violence... C'est un petit coups sur l'homme, mais une grande victoire pour la femme! Je sais comme si je racontait pas déjà n'importe quoi irl...

merci à **Ewylyn** et **Fire Serendipity**

Dans le prochain chapitre, _La promesse d'un avenir meilleur_ :

- Pourquoi?  
- Tu es certain?  
- Il est si minuscule… si pur…


	14. La promesse d'un avenir meilleur

Et bien voilà un moment que surement bon nombre d'entre vous attendaient... J'espère que ça vous plaira^^

Note : Pour que l'histoire concorde, supposons que le temps ne s'écoule pas toujours de la même façon d'un monde à l'autre… Je sais, c'est la solution facile

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre 14 : La promesse d'un avenir meilleur**

Je me réveillai dans un lit. M'asseyant, je cherchai un moment où je me trouvais. J'étais encore confuse des derniers évènements : Xemnas qui était toujours en vie, ce qu'il m'avait dit et l'arrivée de mes amis…

Une chose était certaine : Nous n'étions plus à Illusiopolis. Ce qui était plutôt une bonne nouvelle…

Me levant, je me rendis à la fenêtre. Je promenai mon regard sur la baie où plusieurs navires avaient jeté l'ancre. J'étais à Port Royal, je reconnaissais certaines constructions. Et puis je les vis sur les quais : Jack Sparrow, Axel, Sora et… Demyx.

Je me précipitai hors de ma chambre, croisant au passage Kairi et Donald qui me saluèrent simplement, sachant que je savais qu'il était ici.

Je courus à perdre haleine, lorsque j'arrivai près d'eux, j'avais les poumons en feu. Je m'arrêtai à proximité. Le roux était en train de sermonner le musicien :

- … idée dans quel merdier on s'est foutu pour te retrouver! On a failli se faire tuer! Quel imbécile tu fais! T'as vraiment cru qu'on te chercherait pas? Que Xemnas respecterait sa promesse? Il en veut à tous ceux qui ont contribué à sa défaite! Nous l'avons trahi pour partir avec elle! Alors il nous en veut autant qu'à Sora ou Riku qui lui ont mis une raclée!

- J'espérais qu'il nous en voudrait moins si je m'éloignais comme il me le demandait…

- C'était une bonne intention… Mais il avait structuré son plan pour nous attraper! Il a essayé de briser Xana, il lui a enlevé ses armes, murmuré des idées noires! Elle en a parlé dans son sommeil… Et puis si tu me parles encore de retrouver ton cœur, je te casse la gueule! Tu en as un, Xana t'a donné le sien. Elle t'aime comme tu es.

J'étais figée, je n'avais pas osé l'interrompre, mais je m'étais approchée. Lorsqu'il me vit, le maitre des flammes me fit un sourire gêné. Mélopée se retourna. Je me jetai dans ses bras : Il était vraiment là.

J'étais partagée entre la colère qu'il soit parti sans nous parler et le soulagement qu'il soit là, devant moi. Il avait fait ça pour nous épargner des ennuis, mais nous nous étions précipités à sa recherche…

- Je suis désolé… Je t'ai encore fait du mal… tellement de mal… J'ai été un imbécile…

M'écartant de lui, je lui mis une gifle :

- Oh ça oui! Tu n'es qu'un imbécile!

- Il l'avait mérité… Même moi j'ai jamais fait autant de trucs à une femme…

C'était une remarque de Jack, mais je n'y portai pas attention, regardant le châtain qui n'osait plus bouger.

- Mais tu es mon imbécile…

Puis je l'embrassai tendrement, avant de me blottir dans ses bras :

- Ne me refais jamais un coup du genre…

Il ne répondit pas, mais je sentis quelque chose de mouillé sur ma tête : Ses larmes. Nous restâmes un long moment ainsi, jusqu'à ce que Jack intervienne :

- C'est pas tout ça, mais j'ai un navire à réquisitionner… Au revoir!

Nous le saluâmes et il partit vers de nouvelles aventures.

- Il arrête jamais lui? fit Axel. Il est mort bouffé par le Kraken, ils sont allés le chercher, puis y'a eut cette guerre… Et maintenant cette histoire avec la fontaine de Jouvence…

- Il s'en est passé des choses depuis un an…

- Will et Élizabeth se sont mariés. Lui est devenu capitaine du Hollandais Volant à la place de Davy Jones. Elle est enceinte et ils ne se reverront que dans environ neuf ans et quelques mois… Trois je crois…

- Pourquoi?

- Il a le droit de poser pied à terre qu'une fois aux dix ans.

J'étais sans voix. Jamais je n'aurais pu attendre aussi longtemps sans voir Demyx et un regard me fit comprendre que lui non plus. Le silence fut interrompu par Kairi qui arriva en courant :

- C'est Élizabeth… le bébé arrive!

- Je t'en supplie, dis-moi qu'il y a un docteur, une sage-femme, quelque chose! Que c'est pas nous qui allons devoir l'accoucher!

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Il y a une sage-femme, mais elle a besoin d'aide. Il va lui falloir de l'eau chaude, vous vous en occupez?

Les deux similis approuvèrent et suivirent l'adolescente. Je m'apprêtai à leur emboiter le pas, mais Sora se planta devant moi :

- Je suis désolé pour ce qui t'est arrivé, pour la perte de tes armes… Je sais comment tu dois te sentir impuissante, car à un moment, il y a deux ans, je ne pouvais plus utiliser la keyblade. Ça n'avait pas duré si longtemps, mais c'était horrible comme sensation.

Il fit apparaitre une de ses keyblades, blanche, l'extrémité bleue et jaune en forme étoilée : Tendre Promesse. Il me la tendit en continuant :

- Je sais que tu veux te battre et probablement te venger de Xemnas. Alors je te la prête aussi longtemps que tu en auras besoin.

Je n'osais prendre l'arme, mais devant l'insistance du brunet je la pris. Malgré sa taille, la keyblade était légère. J'étais très émue, jamais je n'aurais cru qu'un jour il me prêterait une de ses armes. Je me demandai s'il avait délibérément choisi celle-là… Comme pour signifier que l'avenir ne s'annonçait pas si sombre…

- Tu es certain?

- Oui. Je ne voudrais pas paraitre égoïste face à Riku. C'est lui qui a fourni une keyblade à Kairi. J'espère qu'il va bientôt revenir.

- Il est parti?

- Avec le roi et Goofy, ils sont chez Yen Sid. Ils sont allés lui donner la potion que Crochet t'as fait boire. Nous sommes allés en récupérer un échantillon, après avoir rencontré Axel à Agrabah.

Il m'expliqua qu'ils s'étaient tous rejoints à Port Royal. Ils m'avaient installé dans un lit chez Élizabeth pendant que les trois partaient pour fabriquer un remède pour moi. Puis Demyx était arrivé peu avant que je me réveille.

- Je te remercie Sora, vraiment…

- Mais c'est rien… Je savais que tu ne pouvais pas ne pas te mettre dans le pétrin…

Lui ébouriffant les cheveux, je pris la direction de la maison d'Élizabeth en laissant la keyblade disparaitre, bien que j'eus peur de ne pas pouvoir la faire réapparaitre. Car après tout, qu'est-ce qui me disait que je pourrais vraiment manier cette arme? Je n'avais pas été choisie ou je n'avais pas non plus un cœur pur… Peut-être obéirait-elle à l'ordre de Sora et resterait avec moi?

- Hé mais ça va pas? Tu sais combien de temps ça me prend pour entretenir cette coiffure?

Je ris jusqu'à ce que je me retrouve entourée de sans cœurs. La keyblade apparut presque aussitôt entre mes mains, à mon grand soulagement. L'adolescent me rejoignit et nous combattîmes les créatures. Utiliser une clef géante était une expérience plutôt différente : J'avais peut-être une plus grande portée, mais pour donner des coups plus efficaces, je devais souvent tenir l'arme à deux mains, ce à quoi je n'étais pas habituée.

Malgré quelques ratés et quelques coups reçus, je comprenais un peu plus pourquoi certains disaient de la keyblade qu'elle était l'arme ultime. Une grande force s'en dégageait. Ce n'était pas pour rien que tant de gens étaient attirés par son pouvoir…

Une fois débarrassés des bêtes de l'ombre, nous nous rendîmes auprès des autres, qui attendaient devant une porte. Kairi était à l'intérieur, surement à aider la sage-femme. Je remarquai que Demyx était très pâle, je compris pourquoi lorsqu'un hurlement brisa le silence. Moi-même, je n'étais pas très à l'aise… Un cri plus tard et le musicien avait perdu conscience…

Des pleurs retentirent, signifiant l'arrivée de l'enfant. La tête de la rousse apparut dans l'entrebâillement de la porte :

- C'est un petit garçon en pleine santé. Heu… il va bien? demanda-t-elle en pointant le châtain que nous n'avions pas eu le temps de ramasser.

- Juste un trop plein d'émotion…

Avec Sora et Axel, nous l'installâmes dans une autre chambre, pour aller ensuite voir le nouveau venu.

-o-O-o-

Demyx reprit connaissance peu de temps après. Se levant, il alla rejoindre les autres. La nouvelle mère dormait, les autres parlaient dans un coin, sauf Xana, qui se tenait debout, un peu plus loin, avec le poupon dans les bras.

Le musicien s'approcha de la brune, qui lui fit un petit sourire. Se collant à elle, il se pencha ensuite sur le bébé. Passant délicatement un doigt sur une des mains dépassant de la couverture, il remarqua :

- Il est si minuscule… si pur…

- Quand il grandira, il perdra de sa pureté… Surtout dans un monde comme celui-ci…

Mélopée souris t à la remarque, bien que son esprit était occupé par une autre pensée : Jamais Xana ne pourrait tenir leur enfant dans ses bras, puisqu'ils avaient décidé depuis longtemps qu'ils ne voulaient pas prendre le risque, personne ne savait se que donnerait un mélange d'humain et de simili… Si l'enfant naissait sans cœur?

Il avait un peu honte de penser à de telles choses, surtout après ce qu'il avait fait à son aimée. Il n'était pas assez responsable pour élever un petit.

Soudainement, le bébé se mis à gémir, puis à pleurer, ce qui donna immédiatement un air paniqué à Xana. Le sitariste aurai juré qu'elle aurait été moins effrayée face à une troupe de sans cœurs…

Elle rendit le poupon à Élizabeth, qui venait de se réveiller. Ils laissèrent la mère et le fils, en sortant de la pièce, Axel demanda :

- Alors on fait quoi maintenant? On va dire notre façon de penser à Xemnas? Où on retourne tourner en rond comme vous faisiez avant?

- J'ai quelques mensonges à lui faire ravaler! S'exclama la brune avec un air féroce.

* * *

En fait, comme plusieurs, je crois que les similis sont stériles, (Seren aussi a cette théorie) mais j'ai préféré ne pas développer cette théorie... de toute façon, j'ai de très gros doutes sur la capacité de Xana et Demyx à élever un enfant XD

Fait divers: Ce chapitre a été écrit avant le précédant et celui des péripéties de la bande à Sora, et pour une raison inconnue je m'étais retrouvé avec 3 chapitres 12... Mais j'ai changé les chiffres en voyant cette erreur, ce qui a allongé mon histoire de quelques chap XD

Sinon, c'est en écrivant ce chapitre que j'ai eut l'idée pour le titre de mon histoire, je me suis inspiré de celui du 3e volet de _pirates des caraïbes_, _Jusqu'au bout du monde_. bon en fait, inspiré est plus ou moins approprié puisque je n'ai mis que monde au pluriel... Mais je ne voyais pas un autre titre possible, car Xana va vraiment dans plein de mondes pour retrouver Demyx. Et leur aventure n'est pas fini...

* * *

Merci à **Ewylyn **et** Fire Serendipity**

Dans le prochain chapitre_, Ça marche_ :

- Ils sont au sous sol.  
- Mais je lui en ai prêté une…  
- Tu n'as pas tort


	15. Ça marche

**Chapitre 15 : Ça marche**

Donc, nous devions encore aller foutre une raclée à Xemnas. Ça semblait devenir récurrent…

Mais avant, nous devions passer à la tour d'un certain Yen Sid, qui était l'ancien maitre du roi.

Axel nous y amena en passant par un couloir des ténèbres. Je me sentis très mal… comme épuisée. Demyx s'en aperçut et m'aida à marcher. Une fois à l'extérieur du tunnel, je m'assis dans le gazon.

- Où est ton pendentif? Demanda le musicien.

- Je l'avais laissé à Iago, pour prouver à Axel qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance…

Le roux fouilla dans sa poche et lui donna le collier. Mélopée s'empressa de le remettre à sa place, c'est-à-dire à mon cou.

- Tu ne devrais pas l'enlever, me dit-il. Il est là pour te protéger des ténèbres… Je sais… j'aurais du te le dire avant…

Je servis un regard qui disait : en effet, ça aurait été une bonne idée. Pendant ce temps j'entendis Sora qui posait à Rafale, une question qui me brulait aussi les lèvres :

- Pourquoi elle va si mal et pas nous?

- Depuis un moment, elle a été très exposée aux ténèbres, en partie à cause de nos déplacements et aussi par la faute de Xemnas. Dem et moi sommes des êtres des ténèbres alors ils ne nous affectent pas. Kairi est protégée par son cœur pur, Donald et Goofy par la magie de leurs habits et toi par la Keyblade…

- Mais je lui en ai prêté une…

- Elle ne me reconnait pas en tant que maitre… elle m'obéit parce que tu lui as demandé, mais elle ne me prête pas tous ses pouvoirs…

- Possible… réfléchit le roux. Mais bon, maintenant que tu as le pendentif, ça devrait être moins pire…

«Moins pire», c'est tout ce que ça m'apporterait… comme avant que je ne l'enlève… Ce voyage m'avais passablement épuisée avant la rencontre avec l'argenté et je n'avais pas totalement récupéré depuis…

Me relevant, j'observai le paysage : Nous nous trouvions sur ce qui ressemblait à une île flottant au milieu de l'univers. Il y avait des buissons et une grande tour beige au toit bleu, légèrement tordue avec plusieurs fenêtres.

Nous entrâmes et empruntâmes le long escalier en spirale qui montait jusqu'au sommet de la tour. Ce fut long et pénible comme ascension. Une fois dans ce qui semblait être le bureau du magicien, alors que nous reprenions notre souffle, nous constatâmes qu'il n'y avait personne.

- Où ils sont passés? Questionna Sora, comme si nous en savions la réponse…

- Ils sont au sous sol.

Nous sursautâmes tous regardant une petite femme vêtue de rouge entrer dans la pièce, elle fut suivie de deux autres femmes, une en vert et l'autre en bleu. Je remarquai qu'elles avaient de minuscules ailes dans le dos… Étaient-ce des fées? Ou quelque chose du genre?

- Alors on est montés ici pour rien! Fis-je, très mécontente.

- Il semblerait, grommela à son tour le roux.

- C'est toi? Firent les dames en me regardant.

Est-il utile de préciser que je trouvais leur question très incomplète? Je me tus, bien que ce n'est pas l'envie de demander « C'est moi quoi?» qui manquait. Mon air interrogatif suffit à les inciter à en dire plus :

- Celle qui ne peut plus invoquer ses armes! Continua celle en bleu.

- Viens avec nous! Conclut celle en vert.

Elles sortirent des baguettes magiques de leur manche, puis les agitèrent en les pointant sur moi. Je me transformai en quelque chose de petit et flottant dans les airs. Non mais? Qu'est-ce qu'on m'avait encore fait?

Soudain l'impression de flottement cessa et je chutai vers le sol. Heureusement Demyx m'attrapa au creux de sa main :

- Xana? Ça va?

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'elles m'ont fait?

- Elles t'on transformée en une jolie boule de lumière… Elles en ont fait de même avec elles-mêmes, sauf qu'elles ont des ailes…

- Nous l'amenons voir le maitre, déclarèrent les petites lumières rose, bleue et verte en me soulevant.

Filant à toute allure nous nous retrouvâmes en un rien de temps au bas de la tour. Elles finirent enfin par se présenter. Pendant que Flora et Pâquerette m'empêchaient d'aller m'écraser au sol, Pimprenelle ouvrit un passage secret.

Nous descendîmes dans le fameux sous-sol, où elles me redonnèrent ma forme d'origine. Au centre de la pièce trônait un immense chaudron où un liquide vert bouillait. Mickey, Riku et Goofy étaient en conversation avec un vieil homme à la barbe et aux cheveux gris. Il portait un chapeau bleu avec des étoiles et une lune jaune. Sa longue robe bleue trainait sur le sol.

Lorsque son regard me transperça, je me sentis un peu mal… ses petites pupilles perdues au milieu du blanc de ses yeux lui donnait une apparence peu rassurante.

- Tu arrives au bon moment, jeune fille, l'antidote est prêt.

- Merci monsieur. Merci aussi à vous, vous n'aviez pas à faire tout cela pour moi…

- Allons, nous l'aurions fait pour n'importe quel de nos amis, déclara le roi. Et puis tu l'aurais fait pour nous.

Il semblait bien certain de ce qu'il affirmait, bien plus que ce que je pouvais l'être…

- Et puis, il fallait remettre Crochet à sa place, ajouta l'argenté. Il a d'ailleurs eu de la chance qu'Axel ne soit pas là…

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire à cette remarque… Puis le magicien me tendit un verre de la potion. Je le bus d'une traite, faisant une grimace de dégout qui fit rire les autres.

Redonnant le contenant au vieillard, je jetai un coup d'œil interrogatif aux autres qui me fixaient avant attention.

- Gawrsh, alors ça a marché?

J'avais peur que ça n'ai pas fonctionné. Et si elles n'apparaissaient pas? C'était surement ma dernière chance… Fermant les yeux, je me concentrai, me remémorant leur couleur marron, leur texture lisse sous mes doigts… J'avais vraiment l'impression de les tenir à nouveau…

- Voilà une bonne chose de réglée, déclara le roi, comme si j'avais réussi…

Une minute… Je regardai mes mains : Elles étaient bien de retour! Jamais je n'aurais cru que mes cuillères me manqueraient autant. Je les fis disparaitre, les ré-invoquant, pour être certaine que ça fonctionnait vraiment.

- Je ne sais pas comment vous remercier…

- Aide à sauver les mondes et ça suffira. Maintenant remontons dans mon bureau.

L'homme disparut, nous laissant visiblement le soin de remonter à pied jusqu'en haut… Super… D'ailleurs… à quoi ça servait d'avoir une tour si haute? Surtout au milieu de nulle part?

Pendant la montée, je racontai les derniers évènements aux autres. Lorsque nous arrivâmes en haut, Yen Sid était très occupé à questionner les deux similis, ce qui les rendait mal à l'aise. Demyx vint me rejoindre aussitôt, me demandant si ça allait. Il s'était un peu inquiété, après tout je m'étais pratiquement fait kidnapper par les fées…

Nous discutâmes ensuite du plan : Comment infiltrer la citadelle et donner une raclée à Xemnas sans qu'il nous voie venir? Et surtout, comment l'empêcher de nuire, à jamais?

- Si on arrive avec le vaisseau, il va nous descendre avant même qu'on voie sa sale tête, déclara l'argenté.

- Tu n'as pas tort, confirma le roux. Et si nous utilisons les couloirs des ténèbres, il nous sentira venir, sauf si on réussit à débarquer juste à côté de lui, ce qui est peu probable.

- Il y a le morceau d'étoile, commença le roi.

- Personne n'a jamais réussi à le contrôler parfaitement, le coupa le vieillard. Il reste une autre option, que vous avez déjà utilisée…

- Le passage par la Cité du Crépuscule? Demandai-je. Mais il risque pas de nous repérer si on repasse par là?

- Il ne connait pas ce chemin, vous pourrez donc le réemprunter sans problèmes.

C'était plutôt une bonne nouvelle : Nous savions maintenant comment nous rendre à l'Illusiocitadelle. Par contre, nous aurions un long parcours à faire dans Illusiopolis… Ce qui diminuait nos chances de l'attraper…

* * *

J'étais pas pour garder les cuillères en otage indéfiniment XD

J'suis cruelle, mais pas tant que ça...

Donc les voilà sur le chemin pour aller casser la gueule de Xemnas! mais c'est une route semée d'embuches... héhéhé...

* * *

merci à **Ewylyn **et** Fire Srendipity**

Dans le prochain Chapitre, _Retour à Illusiopolis_ :

- Va chercher!  
- Mais c'est dégueulasse!  
- Les amis des porteurs sont nos ennemis.


	16. Retour à Illusiopolis

Il se passe plein de truc!

Commentaire inutile, je sais

Sinon, bonjour survivants de la fin du monde! j'ai vraiment de la difficulté à prendre ce genre de prédiction au sérieux, car j'aurai moi-même survécu à près de 40 fin du monde... La liste est assez marrante d'ailleurs... Mais bon, je m'écarte du sujet XD

Bonne Lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre 16 : Retour à Illusiopolis**

Nous avions pris le vaisseau gummi pour nous rendre plus rapidement au vieux manoir abandonné. J'aurais voulu aller me reposer un moment chez moi, prendre un moment de tranquillité avec Demyx, cependant j'étais décidée à arrêter Xemnas. Bon, en fait, j'avais peut-être aussi un peu envie de me venger… Je sais que ce n'est pas bien d'être rancunière… mais je voulais lui faire ravaler ses paroles, tout comme ses mensonges à propos du musicien et des ténèbres… De plus je voulais comprendre pourquoi il avait fait tout ça…

Aussitôt dans le bâtiment, nous fûmes attaqués par des reflets qui devaient en garder l'entrée. Ce qui m'amena à faire cette réflexion :

- Si ils sont là, ça ne voudrait pas dire que l'autre mégalo sait que ce passage existe?

Il n'y eut que les deux anciens membres de l'organisation pour porter attention à mes paroles… Je me doutais que tant d'attention ne pouvait pas continuer indéfiniment…

- Il faut espérer que tout se passera bien alors, fit sombrement le roux.

Nous nous rendîmes dans la bibliothèque, puis dans la pièce où se trouvait l'ordinateur, qui était miraculeusement encore en état de marche. Nous nous téléportâmes dans l'autre Cité du Crépuscule.

C'était un peu étrange, nous refaisions ce chemin pour la deuxième fois, avec encore ce même but : Se débarrasser de Xemnas. Par contre, cette fois c'était plus personnel… Enfin, pour les deux similis et moi, puisque l'argenté s'en était pris à nous en premier…

Une fois à Illusiopolis, nous constatâmes qu'il y avait toujours une forte concentration de sans cœurs dans cette sombre ville. En fait, c'était à croire qu'il y en avait plus… Les éliminant, nous avançâmes difficilement. À un moment, Axel, Goofy, Demyx et moi nous trouvâmes séparés des autres.

Nous entendîmes des pas qui n'avaient rien à voir avec les créatures, ni avec nos amis… Nous retournant, nous aperçûmes des gens qui s'approchaient, et ces personnes ne nous voulaient certainement pas du bien. Et quand nous les distinguâmes enfin, je compris un peu pourquoi… C'était tous ceux que Sora, ou nous, avions combattus…

Il y avait pas mal de monde… Je vis le capitaine Crochet, Hadès avec Cerbère, Oogie Boogie, qui avait visiblement été encore ressuscité, le Valet de cœur, Maléfique et Pete.

- Que faite-vous tous hors de vos mondes? Demanda Rafale.

- Un rassemblement d'amis pour nous débarrasser des porteurs de keyblade, répondit la sorcière.

- Alors vous n'avez pas intercepté les bonnes personnes, fis-je remarquer.

- Les amis des porteurs sont nos ennemis.

- C'est bien comme ça alors, déclara le roux, j'ai certains comptes à régler avec quelques-uns d'entre vous…

- Tu me laisseras Crochet, décida le musicien. Il va voir ce qui arrive quand on fait du mal à ma Xana…

- D'accord, venge-la. Je veux pas être défaitiste, mais ils sont vraiment beaucoup…

- Tu as raison… Xana, je veux te le demander maintenant, car on ne sait pas ce que l'avenir nous réservera… Je sais que c'est soudain, mais…Veux-tu m'épouser?

J'étais sans voix… disons que c'est la dernière chose à laquelle je pensais à cet instant. Déjà qu'il y avait peu de pensées qui circulaient dans ma tête, dues à la situation pas très encourageante, après cette question, ce fut comme si ma tête était vide… Puis je réalisai enfin, j'étais si émue que je n'arrivais toujours pas à lui répondre.

Je vis son regard s'assombrir à cause de mon silence. J'essayais de lui dire, mais rien! Et puis Maléfique fit une horrible remarque :

- Comme si cette abomination de la nature pouvait s'unir à une humaine…

Pour toute réponse à cette vieille sorcière, je lui balançai une cuillère en plein visage, ce qui interrompit son éclat de rire.

- Franchement, je ne crois pas que Demyx ou Axel soient les abominations de la nature ici… Ils sont bien plus humains que vous ne le serez jamais! Non mais! Vous vous êtes regardés?

Reprenant mon souffle, je regardai le Musicien droit dans les yeux :

- Demyx, je ne sais pas si c'est possible, tout comme je ne sais pas comment notre journée va se terminer, mais je te réponds : Oui, je le veux.

Il me serra dans ses bras, jusqu'à ce que nous soyons de nouveau dérangés :

- Ne me dites pas que j'ai laissé les Enfers pour assister à ça… En plus je le savais qu'il aimait la tripoter…

Je ne compris pas trop ce à quoi le dieu faisait allusion, mais je m'en foutais… et puis, plus on les faisait parler et plus on retardait le moment du combat… Nous n'étions que quatre contre sept, sans compter les sans cœurs qui n'attendaient qu'un signe pour se jeter dans la mêlée…

- Gawrsh, qu'est-ce qu'on fait?

- On tente de survivre, répondit le maitre des flammes au chien.

- J'ai peut-être une idée pour occuper Cerbère, dis-je. Si ça fonctionne, ça fera toujours un de moins à gérer.

Nous attendîmes qu'ils attaquent, ce qui ne prit malheureusement pas longtemps… Avant que je n'aie eu le temps de faire ce que j'avais prévu, je me retrouvai entourée de flammes vertes… Il semblait que Maléfique n'avait vraiment pas apprécié la cuillère en plein visage…

Une vague d'eau me débarrassa du piège et je me fondis dans la mêlée, après un coup d'œil à Demyx, qui reprenait son combat contre Crochet. Courant parmi les ennemis, j'éliminai plusieurs ombres. Je trouvai finalement Cerbère qui avait acculé Goofy au pied du mur.

- Cerbère! Qu'est-ce que tu fais mon gros toutou? Viens un peu jouer!

L'énorme chien tricéphale se détourna de mon ami pour s'approcher de moi avec un air enjoué. Il m'avait peut-être reconnue? Peu importait… Lançant une cuillère au loin, je lui criai :

- Va chercher!

Il s'élança à la poursuite de mon arme, écrabouillant plusieurs sans cœurs et bouscula même Le sac d'insecte, auquel Axel mit le feu. Une odeur de bestioles cramées me vint en même temps que ces horreurs se répandaient… C'était encore plus dégueulasse que la dernière fois… Mais bon, un adversaire de moins.

Ce moment d'inattention me valut presque un coup d'épée de Stayne. Je vis quelques mèches coupées tomber sur le sol. Alors que je reculais d'un pas, je trébuchai sur une ombre et m'étalai sur le dos. Me relevant rapidement, je commençai à me débarrasser des bestioles. Mais à une cuillère, j'étais moins efficace, donc je décidai de tricher avec le chien d'Hadès en rappelant mon arme, question d'avoir deux fois plus de chances de m'en sortir vivante.

Il s'avéra vite que j'étais surpassée, sans parler que le valet rappliquait… C'est heureusement ce moment que choisit le chef de la garde royal pour passer en surfant sur son bouclier. Tournant autour de moi, ce qui régla le compte des créatures de l'ombre. Il en profita pour m'attraper, me faisant prendre place sur son bouclier. Par contre, ma présence sur l'arme nous déstabilisa et nous percutâmes Stayne. Pendant que le chien allait rouler plus loin, je me retrouvai sur l'homme, qui avait, par bonheur, échappé son épée.

Sans réfléchir, je me relevai et attrapai son épée avant de partir à la course. Ça semblait surement stupide, mais sans épée, il ne pouvait pas me blesser… Jusqu'à ce qu'il me rattrape et me plaque au sol…

- Tu sais que ma reine m'a demandé de ramener vos têtes pour décorer les douves?

- Mais c'est dégueulasse! Pourquoi tant de gens ont une obsession pour les têtes coupées?

- N'essaye pas de gagner du tem…. Aaaah!

Il me lâcha soudainement, commençant à courir avec… du feu au derrière? Des bras me saisirent pour me remettre sur pied, devant un Axel qui semblait content de me voir en une pièce.

- Merci. T'as vu Demyx? Questionnai-je, un peu étourdie.

- Il est là-bas. Il vient de mettre Crochet en fuite, mais on a de la difficulté à combattre Hadès, Maléfique, Pete et les sans cœurs.

Nous nous précipitâmes donc dans la mêlée, il était hors de question que nous laissions le sitariste seul contre eux! Surtout que la sorcière venait de se transformer en dragon! Goofy nous rejoignit aussi, mais je vis dans son regard la même chose que dans celui des autres : Nous étions de plus en plus fatigués.

- Vous faites une petite fête et vous oubliez de nous inviter?

Cherchant d'où provenait cette voix, j'aperçus Riku, qui s'approchait, suivit par les autres. Se voyant surpassés en nombre, nos opposants s'éclipsèrent, sans demander leur reste. Laissant nos amis se défaire des ombres, je me laissai glisser sur le sol, souriant un peu stupidement.

Les deux similis s'assirent à mes côtés, me regardant, intrigués.

- Je crois que vous venez de prouver encore une fois de quel côté vous êtes.

- Qu'est-ce ce que tu veux dire? Demanda le roux.

- Une grande majorité de méchants abandonnent lorsqu'ils sont en position de faiblesse, comme ils viennent de le prouver, mais ceux défendant la lumière n'abandonnent pas…

- Faudrait peut-être se dépêcher d'attraper Xemnas avant qu'il ne file alors? Intervint Sora

- Xemnas est un mégalomane, expliqua Rafale. Il y a peu de chances qu'il se cache…

Mais il fallait tout de même qu'on se dépêche, alors quelques sorts de soin plus tard, nous étions de nouveau en route pour la citadelle.

* * *

Et bah oui… une demande en mariage ^^' ça va vient d'un rêve… J'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'inclure ça à l'histoire…

Je me suis bien marré dans ce chap à imaginer le bordel de ce combat^^

**nmfrter**: Ouais, j'aime aussi le plan^^ elles auraient pu... mais ça m'aurait enlever des occasions de lui en faire baver XD

merci à** Ewylyn, Yumeless** et **Fire Serendipity**

Dans le prochain chapitre, _Combat final… encore…_ :

- Ton corps.  
- Mais ça peut attendre  
- C'est possible ça?  
- Pour l'instant


	17. Le combat final… encore…

La fin est proche... faudrait que je l'écrive d'ailleurs ^^"

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre 17 : Le combat final… encore… **

Une fois devant la citadelle, Sora fit apparaitre la passerelle transparente, qui était toujours aussi terrifiante. Riku sembla réfléchir un moment, avant d'enfin parler :

- Je ne vous accompagnerai pas, je vais plutôt partir à la poursuite de Maléfique. Et avec le pouvoir de la keyblade, je l'enfermerai dans le néant.

- Mais ça peut attendre! L'interrompit son meilleur ami.

- Non, elle a déjà pris de l'avance, vaut mieux la rattraper au plus tôt.

Le roi et Goofy décidèrent de l'accompagner, partant à la course afin de rejoindre le vaisseau. Mickey avait pris le temps d'expliquer à Sora qu'il fallait sceller Xemnas avant de tenter de s'en débarrasser, question qu'il ne renaisse pas encore… Puis, les regardant s'éloigner un instant, nous poursuivîmes notre chemin. Demyx m'aida à traverser l'horrible gouffre.

- Xemnas est dans son bureau, déclara Axel. Si on y débarquait directement?

La suggestion acceptée, nous nous engouffrâmes dans un couloir des ténèbres.

Lorsque nous surgîmes dans son bureau, 'argenté, la capuche sur la tête, ne prit même pas la peine de se retourner, ce qui était limite insultant…. Le brunet brisa le silence :

- C'est fini Xemnas! Rends-toi!

- Oh… tu es revenue, répondit l'homme, faisant volte-face. Il n'est peut-être pas trop tard pour t'ouvrir aux ténèbres…

- Je ne comprends pas, que voulais-tu obtenir exactement avec tes mensonges?

- Ton corps.

Un lourd silence s'abattit dans la pièce. Ce moment de torpeur dura jusqu'à ce que le poing de Demyx aille rencontrer la mâchoire de l'argenté, qui recula sous la force de l'impact.

- Bien fait pour ce sale pervers, marmonna Kairi.

Sora ne semblait pas trop comprendre, mais personne ne prit la peine de lui expliquer. Le châtain revint à mes côtés en se massant le poing.

- Et dire que tu nous trouvais pervers et vulgaires…ajouta Axel à l'intention du Supérieur.

- Vous n'avez rien compris, répondit l'interpelé en se massant la mâchoire. C'était son contrôle que je voulais, pour tous vous berner et vous éliminer…

- C'est possible ça? Demanda le brunet.

- Je l'ai fait il y a quelque années, avec un porteur de keyblade nommé Terra. Son cœur avait sombré dans les ténèbres…

C'était donc le but qu'il recherchait en me disant ces trucs horribles? Juste d'y penser, je me sentais souillée…

- Tu crois vraiment que ça aurait fonctionné? Continua le roux. Transférer ton âme dans un corps si différent? Je ne crois pas que ça aurait fonctionné, cette fois tu n'as pas de cœur.

L'argenté ne répondit rien, enlevant sa capuche, il nous montra enfin son nouveau visage, ce qui pouvait expliquer cette idée de changement de corps… Ces yeux étaient toujours jaunes, tout comme ses cheveux avaient gardé leur couleur argent. Ce qui avait changé, c'était la couleur de sa peau, elle était maintenant blanche, parcourue de lignes noires! Peut-être était-ce des séquelles du combat ayant eu lieu un an auparavant?

Autre fait intéressant, son air disait : «et puis?» en réponse à la dernière remarque, ce qui pouvait laisser penser que ça aurait pu m'être fatal et qu'il s'en foutait… Ce qui n'avait rien de surprenant au final… Je fus submergée par une bouffée de rage. Il gâchait des vies, se moquant de ce qui arrivait aux autres… Je savais qu'il y avait là une part de vengeance, puisque nous étions responsables de sa presque mort, mais s'il n'avait pas fait tout ce mal, nous n'aurions pas eut à faire cela!

Dans mon emportement, je lui balançai une cuillère par la tête, décidément, lancer mes armes devenait une habitude… Je n'eus pas le temps de méditer bien longtemps sur mon geste que je commençai trop rapidement à regretter : L'argenté, dans un rapide mouvement, s'était approché, m'attrapant à la gorge.

Me débattant, je sentis ma vision se brouiller et des choses qui m'attrapaient les bras. Tout devenait flou et confus… Tentant de me libérer, j'assénai un coup de pied en direction de Xemnas, lorsqu'il rencontra la cible, je fus libérée. Titubant un peu, je tentai de m'éloigner, heureusement, Demyx m'empêcha d'aller visiter le sol… D'ailleurs en l'observant, je constatai que ce n'était plus le même, levant les yeux sur le décor, j'en eu la confirmation : Nous n'étions plus dans le bureau.

Il y avait cette haute tour d'Illusiopolis, mais tout le reste était flou, c'était comme une illusion… Comme si le Supérieur nous avait amené dans son esprit…

Sora était aussi présent, je compris que lui et le musicien s'étaient accrochés à moi pour réussir à nous suivre.

Sora engagea aussitôt le combat contre notre ennemi. Le sitariste et moi restâmes tout d'abords immobile, regardant leurs mouvements, la keyblade qui percutait les sabres lasers. C'était la lumière contre les ténèbres, la pureté contre la souillure, le bien contre le mal…

Les deux opposants avaient chacun des mouvements qu'il refaisait, un «pattern», presque comme une routine. Ce n'était pas très loin d'une chorégraphie… surtout lorsque l'argenté se téléportait au sommet de la tour après avoir lancé une espèce de sort drainant l'énergie du plus jeune… Ce dernier s'en débarrassait, avant de grimper sur la tour alors que son ennemi en descendait, le rencontrant au milieu pour échanger quelques coups aériens…

Plus j'observais et plus j'avais l'impression que ce duel ne menait à rien… Demyx semblait aussi de cet avis. Il alla prendre position près de la tour et lorsque leur manège recommença, il envoya un jet d'eau sur Xemnas, qui déséquilibré, s'étala sur le sol, au pied du bâtiment.

- Sora? Et si tu faisais ce que le roi t'a demandé? Criai-je.

L'adolescent pointa son arme sur le simili. Une boule de lumière se forma, puis un rayon d'une pure lumière blanche alla le frapper. Ça ne dura que quelques secondes, puis le phénomène cessa. L'argenté se releva, comme si rien était.

- T'es sur que t'as fais ça correctement? Demandai-je. Il a l'air normal…

- Je suis certain que j'ai bien procédé… Je ne comprends pas…

Alors que nous réalisions que ça signifiait que le combat n'était pas terminé, le décor se brouilla de nouveau et nous nous retrouvâmes de nouveau dans le bureau du Supérieur. Alors que nous remettions de ce petit voyage, notre opposant était déjà confronté à Axel. Il réussit à éviter de justesse les chakrams, qui allèrent briser la fenêtre. L'homme se jeta aussitôt par cette sortie improvisée.

J'eus la pensé simpliste que s'il pouvait mourir écrasé en bas, ça nous aurait vraiment enlevé du travail… Malheureusement, il atterrit agilement sur ses pieds. Il n'aurait pas pu se casser une jambe?

Nous le rejoignîmes en empruntant un couloir des ténèbres, puisque personne n'avait vraiment envie d'aller s'aplatir en bas…

Une fois au même niveau que lui, un long combat pas très équitable s'engagea… Nous étions tout de même six contre lui… Quoique Kairi, Demyx et moi restions en arrière. Ce qui semblait plus logique car nous aurions sans doute nui aux autres. Et puis, Xemnas en avait déjà plein les bras à éviter les sorts et les coups de ses adversaires.

Tout semblait bien aller, les trois prenaient l'avantage, ce qui était plutôt normal… Soudainement, l'argenté se téléporta à nos côté, je poussai l'adolescente, mais ce coup aussi héroïque que stupide me valut d'être emprisonnée dans une boule d'énergie.

- Laissez-moi partir et j'en ferai de même avec elle.

- Lâche-la sale pervers! Lui cria Kairi. Pourquoi tu n'utilises pas un couloir sombre?

- J'en suis incapable, depuis qu'il a pointé sa keyblade sur moi plus tôt…

Je me sentais faiblir… Ce sort volait mon énergie!

Je voyais les autres qui s'agitaient : Pour me libérer, il fallait qu'ils atteignent Xemnas pour le taper. Mais s'ils faisaient cela, l'argenté ne serait pas clément avec moi… Bien que cela semblait bizarre à penser, j'avais un choix à faire : Supplier qu'il me relâche ou appeler les autres à l'aide… Je rejetai ces options, criant à mes amis :

- Ne le laissez pas s'échapper! Il doit payer pour le mal qu'il fait! Pour les mensonges qu'il répand!

- Justement comment tu as su que je mentais à propos de cet incapable?

Je me sentais faiblir, mais il fallait que je lui réponde… peut-être voulais-je seulement lui montrer en quoi j'avais eu une longueur d'avance sur lui à ce moment-là… lorsque dans le noir, tout semblait me désavantager…

- Tout d'abord, il y a ce truc qu'on appelle la confiance… Et puis Demyx a peur de rester trop longtemps seul dans l'obscurité… Alors pourquoi aurait-il rejoint les ténèbres?

J'eus la joie de voir son expression de surprise avant de perdre conscience.

-o-O-o-

Voyant que Xana semblait faiblir alors qu'elle parlait à Xemnas. Demyx la supplia intérieurement de se taire, pour qu'elle s'épuise moins vite. Les autres tentaient de trouver un moyen de la secourir sans que l'argenté ne la tue… Mais ils prenaient trop de temps!

Le musicien s'élança, propulsé par l'eau, il percuta son ennemi alors que la brune venait de sombrer dans l'inconscience. Sora profita de cette diversion pour la libérer. Il la confia à Donald et Kairi pendant qu'il allait aider Mélopée avec le roux.

Ils bataillèrent férocement, frappant celui qui avait été le Supérieur de l'organisation de toute part.

- Tu n'auras plus jamais l'occasion de faire du mal à celle que j'aime! ni à mes amis! Sora, il est temps d'en finir!

Après un ultime coup au visage de l'argenté, le maitre de la keyblade recula d'un pas, pointant son arme sur leur ennemi. Encore une fois, une lumière les relia, une fois le phénomène terminé, le brun asséna le coup final.

Xemnas s'écroula sur le sol, son corps s'évaporant, disparaissant sous leurs yeux. Une fois complètement disparu, ils retournèrent vers les autres, souhaitant que ça ai été leur dernière rencontre avec l'argenté.

Les trois autres les attendaient plus loin, souriant. Xana, que le magicien avait soignée, était consciente, le regard pétillant. Le châtain se laissa tomber à côté d'elle, la serrant dans ses bras, trop heureux qu'elle aille bien.

Le trio parti à la poursuite de Maléfique les rejoignit à ce moment, leur annonçant que la sorcière ne devrait plus leur poser de problèmes.

- Nous avons réussi? Demanda l'adolescente. C'est enfin terminé?

- Pour l'instant, répondit le roi. Peut-être que cette fois ce sera définitif. Souhaitons-le.

- Cependant, une épreuve exigeante nous attend… commença Axel. Nous avons un grand évènement à organiser…

Comprenant ce à quoi Rafale faisait allusion, les deux intéressés rougirent. Alors que les autres ne comprenaient pas ce qui se passait… excepté Goofy :

- Gawrsh, je n'ai pas eu le temps de vous félicité tout à l'heure.

- Féliciter pour quoi au juste? Questionna Sora.

La brune rougit davantage avant de répondre :

- Nous voulons nous marier.

* * *

Et bah non, pas de préview... pour la raison citer plus haut... Je vais tenter de finir le prochain chapitre en fin de semaine, tout comme le suivant... Y'a du laisser aller, je sais ^^" Que voulez-vous, c'est pas toujours facile de mener 2 fic de front, surtout lorsque la flemme rode... Ou que je pars me promener aux quatre coins de la ville XD

Sinon... j'ai pris un grand plaisir à ce que Demyx mettre son poing sur la gueule de Xemnas^^

**nmfrter**: bah, non on a pas été invitées T-T

merci à **Ewylyn** et **Fire Serendipity**


	18. Imprévus

Et voilà... le mariage!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre 18 : Imprévus**

Des coups frappés à la porte me réveillèrent. Je fus un peu déstabilisée de me réveiller seule sur le divan-lit. J'avais laissé ma chambre à mes parents et Demyx était parti dormir chez Axel.

Le temps de remettre mes idées en place sur la raison de ce chamboulement, je me rappelai quel jour nous étions : Celui de mon mariage. Jamais je n'aurais cru me marier, la demande de Mélopée m'avait d'ailleurs surprise. On ne s'attend pas à recevoir une demande sur un sujet qu'on n'a jamais abordé… Surtout avant un combat…

Nous avions décidé de faire une cérémonie intime, Merlin unirait nos vie, Mickey bénirait notre union. Axel serait le garçon d'honneur et Kairi la demoiselle. Comme invités : Mes parents, Sora, Donald, Daisy, Goofy, Minnie… Nous avions choisi la plage de la Cité du crépuscule, un endroit calme, et la proximité de la mer enthousiasmait le maitre de l'eau.

Les coups sur la porte recommencèrent. Je me levai rapidement pour aller ouvrir, constatant que j'avais dormi habillée. Rencontrant un miroir sur ma route, je vis que j'avais vraiment une sale tête : les paupières lourdes de sommeil, les cheveux en bataille…

Celui qui s'acharnait sur la porte n'était nul autre qu'Axel… mais il n'était pas seul : Il était entouré d'une horde de princesses… Il y avait Jasmine, Belle, Ariel qui avait une forme totalement humaine et d'autres que je ne connaissais pas… Kairi, Minnie et Daisy étaient aussi là…

- Heu… bon matin tout le monde… Qu'est-ce qui me vaut cette visite?

- Nous avons pensé que tu aurais besoin d'aide pour te préparer, fit Sora en se faufilant entre les robes bouffantes.

De l'aide? Mais je n'avais qu'à prendre une douche, aller chez le coiffeur et enfiler ma robe… non? Pourquoi soudainement j'avais l'impression de perdre le contrôle? Peut-être est-ce parce qu'après m'avoir présenté les trois princesses que je ne connaissais pas, Cendrillon, Aurore et Blanche-Neige, toute la troupe prit d'assaut mon logis?

- Les gars… Pourquoi vous avez amené des gens que je ne connais pas?

- Bah… C'est pas parce que tu ne les connais pas que c'est aussi le cas de Demyx… Commença le roux.

- Gniah? Explications je te prie…

- Ton futur mari les a aidés, alors elles ont voulu lui rendre la pareille…

- Il a sauvé ma fille, c'est vraiment un garçon charmant, déclara Aurore, avant de recommencer à papoter avec les autres princesses.

- Bon, on te laisse, on va s'occuper de Demyx… Tu viens Sora?

Ils s'en allèrent… me laissant seule avec cette bande de jupons parlants… Mais je n'étais pas tout à fait seule… Après avoir fermé la porte pour faire face au désastre potentiel, j'aperçus mes parents, Xavier et Annabelle, dans l'embrassure de la porte de ma chambre, qui fixaient les nouvelles venues d'un air égaré… Mon père était grand et mince, avec le crane légèrement dégarni. Les cheveux lui restant étaient châtains, ses yeux bruns semblaient encore endormis. Il essuya ses lunettes avec sa veste, se demandant s'il rêvait. Ma mère, tant qu'à elle, était de environ de ma taille, les cheveux bruns courts, les yeux bleus.

- Xana… chérie… Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe? M'interrogea ma mère.

Il y a bien des choses que je n'ai jamais dites à mes parents… enfin, presque tout… Ils savaient que J'avais rencontré Demyx et Axel en stage et que j'ai ensuite voyagé pour le travail… Mais c'est tout… Ils n'avaient aucune idée que j'avais faillit être utilisée comme expérience par une compagnie d'exterminateurs douteuse qui n'existait finalement pas, ni que j'avais du quelque mois plus tard partir à la recherche de mes amis, au péril de ma vie, et encore moins que j'avais encore failli me faire tuer il y avait à peine un mois pour retrouver mon amoureux qui s'était fait berner par un type qu'on avait théoriquement éliminé…

- Il semble qu'on m'ait trouvé de l'aide pour me préparer…

Mon père décida d'aller prendre une marche en ville… Ce que j'aurais aimé aller avec lui plutôt que de rester avec une troupe de princesses… D'ailleurs… mon appartement semblait trop petit pour toutes ces robes bouffantes…

Alors que je restais là à rien faire, ma mère me poussa vers la salle de bain.

- Mais m'man… tu es certaine que ça va aller avec elles?

- Mais oui, mais oui… aller vas-y!

Lorsque je ressortis de la salle de bain, vêtue d'un peignoir, elles avaient fait connaissance et parlaient de trucs pour rester jeune… D'ailleurs, il semblait que Cendrillon, Aurore et Blanche-Neige n'avaient pas pris une ride depuis une dizaine d'années… (1)

Aussitôt que je fus repérée, les princesses m'attrapèrent, m'asseyant sur une chaise afin de commencer à me coiffer et me maquiller. Je dois avouer qu'elles étaient plutôt efficaces, virevoltant sans se marcher sur les pieds.

Ce fut rapidement terminé et elles me montrèrent le résultat : Un maquillage léger et mes cheveux étaient en partie remontés et ornés de quelques fleurs blanches. D'ailleurs, elles les avaient trouvé où ces fleurs?

Le moment était venu d'enfiler ma robe, ma mère m'aida avec le fermoir dans le dos. C'était une pièce de vêtement simple, un décolleté en V orné de quelques fleurs brodées, des manches longues. Un seul jupon donnait un peu de volume. C'était une jolie robe, mais elle ne fit pas l'unanimité chez les dames de la cour, qui la trouvèrent trop simple…

- Ne faites pas ces têtes! Elle est belle ma robe!

- Ce n'est pas qu'elle n'est pas belle, commença Cendrillon.

- Mais qu'elle est… ordinaire, compléta Aurore.

- Et alors? Je ne suis pas une princesse, je suis ordinaire et c'est ce que j'avais les moyens de m'offrir.

- Nous pouvons y remédier, fit Aurore.

- Avec un peu de magie? Demanda Kairi.

Les deux blondes sourirent. Flora, Pâquerette et Pimprenelle apparurent au milieu du salon, ainsi qu'une autre fée aux cheveux blancs, vêtu d'une robe bleu violette à capuche.

Décidément, mon appartement semblait de plus en plus petit… Il fallait que les gens arrêtent d'apparaitre!

Les trois premières commencèrent à vouloir changer la couleur de ma robe, la faisant passer du bleu au rose en passant par le vert.

- Stop! Je veux qu'elle reste blanche!

- Marraine la Bonne Fée est douée pour les robes blanches… ce seul problème est la disparition à minuit, commenta Cendrillon.

- heu… j'aimerais ne pas avoir à quitter la fête précipitamment…

Les quatre fées décidèrent d'unir leurs pouvoirs. Dans un mouvement de baguettes commun, elles transformèrent ma robe. Je fermai les yeux pendant que je sentais la magie opérer sur ma robe. Une fois terminé, je me regardais dans le miroir.

Sur ma tête, le voile était retenu par un petit diadème représentant deux cygnes dont les cous arqués formaient un cœur. Ma robe était maintenant beaucoup plus volumineuse, autant sinon plus que celles des princesses. Le haut était brodé de fleurs argentées et de petites perles. Sur l'extrémité des manches et le bas de la robe, c'était des cuillères que le fil d'argent dessinait.

- C'est une magnifique robe, commenta ma mère, les larmes aux yeux. Tu es vraiment jolie.

Elle alla se préparer, tout comme Kairi, pendant que la horde de princesses s'en allait. Pourquoi j'avais l'impression que je les reverrais très bientôt? Surement parce qu'il y avait peut de chance qu'elles se soient déplacées pour si peu…

Mon père réapparut peu de temps après. Il me complimenta avant d'aller lui aussi se préparer.

Peu de temps après que mes parents et l'adolescente furent prêts, il fut l'heure de partir. Nous devions nous rendre à la plage dans la voiture de mon père, mais il semblait que quelqu'un avait décidé qu'il y aurait un changement au programme…

-o-O-o-

Demyx attendait sur la plage. Il était devant Merlin et Mickey. À ses côtés, Axel promenait son regard sur l'assemblé. Il y avait beaucoup plus d'invités que ce qui avait été prévu au départ. Il y avait des gens venus de plus d'une dizaine de mondes pour l'occasion.

Les deux similis étaient nerveux, sans savoir exactement pourquoi… Certains auraient pu croire qu'il était normal que le marié soit nerveux et que son garçon d'honneur partage ce sentiment par solidarité… mais ils avaient un mauvais pressentiment qui n'avait pas rapport avec le mariage.

- Axel… Ils sont en retard? Non?

- Ouais… Reste ici, je vais aller voir…

Utilisant un couloir des ténèbres, il se rendit chez Xana, mais il n'y avait plus personne. Faisant un tour à l'extérieur, il aperçu la voiture du père de la future mariée… Ce n'était pas bon signe, vraiment pas.

Il se concentra pour trouver la lumière du collier de la brune. Il la retrouva facilement elle était quelques rues plus loin. Une fois à ces côtés, il comprit ce qui l'avait retardée… La jeune femme frappait rageusement à coups de cuillères une silhouette recroquevillée au sol.

Les mèches argentés sortant de sous son manteau noir ne laissaient aucun doute sur l'identité de cet homme… Xemnas.

- Il est sorti de nulle part et s'est attaqué à ma petite Xana, expliqua la mère de cette dernière.

Mais il semblait qu'elle n'était pas prête à se faire kidnapper de nouveau…

- Espèce de sale dégénéré! Tu peux pas nous foutre un peu la paix!

- Xana… tu sais qu'on dit qu'on ne frappe pas un homme à terre?

- Relève-le que je continue alors!

- Calme-toi… y'a Demyx qui t'attend, faudrait pas le faire attendre plus longtemps, seulement pour ce mégalo qui n'a pas compris qu'il va toujours perdre contre nous.

- Un jour je vous aurez!

- Bien sur… en attendant tu viens avec moi. Je vous rejoins à la plage.

Attrapant la loque qu'était le Supérieur, il fit apparaitre un couloir des ténèbres et le traina derrière lui. Il eut le temps d'entendre les questions posées à Xana par ses parents : «Comment il fait ça?», «Qui était cet homme?», «D'où tu sors ces cuillères?»…

Le roux traina l'argenté jusque dans une des geôles de l'Illusiocitadelle. Pourquoi là? Parce qu'il était impossible d'y ouvrir un passage obscur, du moins, de l'intérieur. Il verrouilla la porte avant de retourner à sa place, aux côtés du musicien, en le rassurant, sa promise arrivait.

-o-O-o-

J'étais plutôt fière de m'être défendue seule pour une fois, quoique Xemnas devait être déjà affaibli… et avait aussi vraisemblablement sous-estimé la force d'une future mariée à qui on essai de foutre en l'air son mariage…

Puis après le départ d'Axel, j'avais eu droit à une tonne de questions venant de mes parents… je n'avais pas le choix, il faudrait que je leurs dise la vérité… mais plus tard! J'étais attendue!

C'est à ce moment que les fées apparurent. Ou plutôt qu'elles décidèrent de se montrer, car elles avaient assisté à l'altercation entre l'argenté et moi…

- Alors, comment trouves-tu la force que nous avons ajoutée dans tes cuillères? Questionna Flora.

- Merci, mais si vous pouvez éviter de le dire… j'aimerais bien que les autres croient que j'ai fait ça seule…

Comme j'aurais moi-même préféré croire… Mais bon, je devais certainement avoir fait des progrès depuis que j'avais appris à me battre, car je n'aurais jamais pu seulement lui tenir tête.

Marraine la Bonne Fée fit une remarque qui ne plut pas du tout à mon père :

- Vous n'allez pas conduire la mariée à son mariage dans ça!

- Mais c'est une très belle voiture!

- Ça lui prendrait un carrosse!

Mais c'était quoi encore ce délire? Pourquoi tout devait-il être aussi compliqué? Je ne pouvais pas juste rejoindre Demyx? Et mon père qui se disputait avec une fée… en fait quatre fées… Ces dernières décidèrent de transformer la voiture en carrosse, ce qui ne plut pas au paternel, jusqu'à ce qu'elles lui promettent de rendre à son moyen de transport sa forme d'origine.

Nous pûmes enfin nous mettre en route. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser au pauvre Demyx qui devait être en pleine crise d'angoisse de ne pas nous voir arriver… Lorsque nous arrivâmes finalement à la plage, je remarquai qu'il y avait beaucoup de gens… Je jetai un coup d'œil à Kairi, qui me fit un petit sourire du genre : « C'est pas moi, mais je le savais».

Mais bon, ce n'est pas parce qu'il y avait plus de monde que je n'irais pas rejoindre mon amoureux à l'autre bout de l'allée! Mais je dois avouer que j'étais flattée que tant de gens se soient déplacés pour l'évènement… mais je me demandais vraiment qui avait magouillé tout ça…

M'accrochant au bras de mon père, j'avançai d'un pas décidé vers l'hôtel. Je vis Axel me faire un clin d'œil, ce qui signifiait que Xemnas n'était plus un problème, pour l'instant.

Je vécus les moments suivants comme sur un nuage. Même s'il y avait des centaines de personnes présentes, je ne voyais que Demyx, qui faisait un drôle de marié avec sa coupe de cheveux punk…

- Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée.

Le musicien souleva mon voile et m'embrassa tendrement, déclenchant les applaudissements des invités.

-o-O-o-

Mes parents trouvèrent que j'avais de drôles de fréquentations, surtout lorsqu'au cours de la soirée, ils croisèrent jack Sparrow en train de vider une bouteille de rhum, puis nos amis de la Terre des Lions, qui avaient gardé leur forme d'origine.

- Donc c'est ta vraie forme? Me questionna Timon, alors que je le prenais dans mes mains.

- Et oui. Je te l'avais dit que nous étions très différents. Je suis contente que tu sois là. Je crois qu'il y a un bol d'insectes pour toi et Pumba.

Je pus revoir pas mal de gens que j'avais rencontrés dans mes différentes aventures. Nous parlâmes, nous dansâmes une grande partie de la soirée et de la nuit.

Malgré nos efforts, Demyx et moi ne réussîmes pas à soutirer les noms de ceux ayant réorganisé notre mariage à notre insu.

* * *

(1) Bah, moi je trouve qu'elles ont la même apparence dans BBS et KH… alors j'ai fais une petite pique là-dessus XD

Vous ne trouvez pas tout simplement hilarant d'imaginer Xana, en robe de mariée qui tape Xemnas? Au départ, c'était pas supposé arrivé, mais ça m'aie apparue, alors voilà XD

**nmfrter**: la robe et le voile sont blancs XD et oui, Xemnas est un pervers... et maintenant il tente de kidnapper les mariées XD

Merci à **Ewylyn, Yumeless** et **Fire Serendipity**.

Avant dernier Chapitre T-T

C,est toujours bizarre d'arriver à la fin d'une histoire...


	19. l'inexistence d'un récit

Je crois que j'ai oublié de poster la semaine dernière ^^"

Je sais... honte à moi. Oublier de poster le dernier chap, c'est du grand Black Cat XD ça! Un peu plus et je passai aux Boni en l'oubliant...

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre 19 : l'inexistence d'un récit, n'est pas la fin de l'histoire**

Xana grimpa rapidement les marches de la tour de la gare, deux glaces à l'eau de mer à la main. Elle sourit en voyant les petites lumières danser au sol, résultat de la réflexion du soleil sur son anneau. Elle marchait d'un pas léger, presque aussi léger que son cœur qui était un peu libéré maintenant qu'elle avait fait quelques révélations à ses parents.

Oh, elle avait embelli les choses et omis quelques détails… mais l'essentiel avait été dit. Il le fallait bien pour expliquer toutes les bizarreries survenues le jour de son mariage.

Une fois au sommet, elle y trouva Demyx. Elle lui donna une des glaces pendant qu'il demandait :

- Tout s'est bien passé avec tes parents?

- Oui, ils ont plutôt bien pris mes explications… et comment ça s'est passé?

À l'air de son mari, la brune se douta qu'il y avait eu un problème, surement de taille.

- Il s'est enfui… J'ai l'impression que ça n'arrêtera jamais.

Donc Xemnas était possiblement toujours en fuite. Faible, certes, mais tout de même libre dans la nature. C'était à croire que jamais ça n'aurait de fin. La jeune femme se blottit contre le musicien, lui murmurant :

- L'important, c'est que nous soyons ensemble et que plus jamais il ne nous séparera.

Sans parler que toutes les créatures de la lumière étaient liguées contre lui, il avait très peu de chances de réussir quoi que ce soit à l'avenir. Lorsqu'il serait repéré, il était certain qu'il se retrouvait avec les maitres de la Keyblade à ses trousses.

Dorénavant, ce combat n'était plus celui des deux tourtereaux. Ils étaient maintenant mariés pour le meilleur et pour le pire, il fallait seulement espérer que le pire était loin derrière eux.

**FIN**

* * *

C'est maintenant la fin, pour vrai, cette fois il n'y aura pas de suite car je n'ai plus d'idées concrètes et que je crois que ça serait abusé.

C'est tout de même difficile de se dire que c'est la fin, car je me suis vraiment attaché à ma petit Xana. C'est surement une des raisons pourquoi je reprends ce perso pour une histoire originale que je travail depuis quelque temps (ça et la flemme de créer des dizaines et des dizaines de nouveaux perso, quoique je dois quand même le faire XD)

**nmfrter: **héhé... comment humilier Xemnas^^ Je crois qu'on va être d'accord sur un point... pas de princesses dans notre appart! Poulet!

merci à** Ewylyn,** fidèle lectrice et à** Fire Serendipity, **qui corrige mes trop nombreuses fautes.

Merci aussi à tout les lecteurs anonymes qui ont suivi cette longue aventure jusqu'au bout^^

Tout comme vous, je ne me serais pas douté en griffonnant les premières lignes de "le stage" que j'aurai fait une trilogie!


	20. Bonus 1: Le vol

**-o-O-Bonus-O-o-**

**Le vol**

_Et si Xemnas avait réussi à prendre possession du corps de Xana? Deux options s'ouvraient à moi, j'en ai choisi une, celle qui semblait la plus probable, mais voilà ce qui aurait pu arriver :_

Après avoir trouvé le corps de Xana inanimé, Axel et Demyx la ramenèrent à la Cité du Crépuscule, où elle reprit conscience peu de temps après. Il n'y avait plus de trace de Xemnas, enfin, en apparence, car l'argenté n'avait jamais été si près d'eux.

Lorsque l'homme se réveilla, il examina son nouveau corps : petit, peu musclé… Il savait qu'il y aurait une différence, mais pas à ce point. Il avait l'impression que quelque chose lui manquait, jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne que ce manque était ce qui faisait de lui un homme avant…

« Ça va me manquer ça…»

Par contre il avait gagné des attributs féminins plutôt intéressants.

«Bas les pattes, sale pervers!»

Il se figea en entendant cette voix. Il chercha dans la pièce, mais il était pourtant seul.

- Qui est là?

N'ayant aucune réponse il se leva du lit où il était assis. L'argenté se promena dans l'appartement, s'arrêtant pour regarder les photographies qui représentaient une vie bien banale… Comment les deux similis pouvaient-ils se plaire dans une existence si médiocre avec cette fille ridicule…

« Serait-ce de la jalousie?»

Décidément, cette voix commençait à l'agacer…

Il n'eut pas le temps d'en chercher la source, puisque le numéro neuf venait d'entrer et de l'attraper par la taille :

- Tu es enfin réveillée!

Xemnas ne réussit pas à esquiver les lèvres du musicien qui se plaquèrent sur sa bouche.

« NOOOOONNNN!»

Pourquoi entendait-il cette voix rire maintenant? Il semblait être le seul à l'entendre… ce qui signifiait que c'était dans sa tête… Et pourquoi cet imbécile de punk ne décollait-il pas? Si un jour quelqu'un lui avait dit qu'il embrasserait Demyx, jamais il ne l'aurait cru… Le pire n'était pas ce contact, mais qu'il ne pouvait le repousser sans paraitre suspect.

Il réussit à s'éloigner, prétextant avoir faim. Il fouilla un peu et trouva des céréales…

« Quoi? Pas de gruau?»

« Tu croyais pas vraiment qu'on continuerait à en manger? C'est fade et ça leur rappelle de mauvais souvenirs…»

Xemnas eut la confirmation que la voix était dans sa tête. Mais aussi à qui elle appartenait…

«Oh non… ne me dis pas que ton esprit a refusé de quitter ce corps…»

« C'est peut-être parce que c'est MON corps! Malgré ses défauts, j'y suis beaucoup attachée. »

L'argenté était plutôt mécontent… ça lui rappelait les problèmes qu'il avait eut à prendre possession du corps de Terra de nombreuses années plus tôt… Mais bon, ça ne devrait pas être trop difficile de se débarrasser de cette petite imbécile…

Après avoir grignoté, l'homme décida qu'il voulait manger des trucs qui lui plairaient, il fallait donc faire un brin d'épicerie. Il s'y rendit en suivant les instructions de Xana, qui fit exprès pour lui faire faire de grands détours… Comme si ses jambes plus courtes ne le ralentissaient pas assez comme ça!

Ensuite, alors qu'il cherchait le gruau, elle prétexta ne pas savoir où il se trouvait, sans parler qu'elle insista sur l'achat de certains produits dont il ne voyait pas l'utilité…

« Tu verras, ça va être très utile d'ici peu »

Il était plus que sceptique, mais il obéit pour la faire taire.

Il passa ensuite la journée à éviter tout le monde en commençant à penser à comment il les piègerait tous… Tout d'abord faire profil bas un moment, puis tous les surprendre et les éliminer un après l'autre, en commençant par les deux traitres, puis tous ces maitres de la keyblade…

Une fois le soir venu, Xemnas réalisa un autre truc qui l'horrifia au plus haut point : Il devrait dormir dans le même lit que le numéro IX… Pourquoi son idée de vol de corps lui semblait-elle de moins en moins bonne?

Lorsqu'il enfila la robe de nuit, il eut droit à des menaces de la part de son insupportable colocataire… Elle l'avait menacé d'hurler s'il osait baisser «ses yeux de sale pervers». Comme si ça l'intéressait… bon, quoique…

Une fois au lit, l'argenté du se retenir afin de ne pas hurler lorsque le sitariste se colla contre lui. Malgré tout, il réussit à dormir… Bien qu'il aurait vraiment aimé mettre son poing au visage de Mélopée Nocturne…

Le lendemain, le voleur de corps se réveilla avec des crampes au ventre et de sérieuses sautes d'humeur. Tout d'abord en colère contre cette situation, il eut envie de pleurer environ cinq minutes plus tard. Heureusement le musicien n'était pas là… mais pourquoi?

«Il n'aime pas me voir dans cet état. »

«De quoi tu parles exactement? »

«Le déséquilibre hormonal…. Il a appris à lire le calendrier. »

« Mais de quoi tu parles encore? »

« Bah tu sais… les femmes ont, une fois par mois… »

Xana n'eut pas besoin de terminer sa phrase, l'argenté venait de comprendre de quoi elle parlait… Il saisit aussi que son plan si génial comportait une faille de plus…

C'en était trop pour l'homme… et puis il savait que l'entourage de la jeune femme commençait à nourrir des doutes.

C'est à ce moment que les deux similis lui prouvèrent qu'ils avaient bien plus que des doutes. Demyx tenait dans son poing serré une lettre.

« T'as pas fait ça? »

« Profité de ton sommeil pour écrire une lettre? Tu croyais vraiment que je ne tenterais rien? Je te croyais plus brillant.»

- Laisse-la Xemnas.

L'argenté voyait bien que tout était fichu, mais il s'accrochait.

- Mais de quoi tu parle chéri, c'est moi Xana.

«Mais tu vas t'en aller! T'as pas honte de dire ça en te faisant passer pour moi?»

«Tout pour survivre…»

« Sort d'ici!»

Commença alors un long combat entre l'hôte et le parasite. Les deux autres regardèrent leur amie se tordre en faisant des mouvements saccadés, comme si elle avait de la difficulté à contrôler ses mouvements.

Soudainement, elle attrapa un pot et le plaça devant sa bouche. Une fumée grise, presque noire en sortit et elle remit le couvercle sans tarder. Puis, regardant la fumée, elle déclara fièrement :

- Alors? C'est qui la plus forte?

- Comment on peut être certain que c'est vraiment toi Xana?

La brune s'approcha de du châtain et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille. Il rougit, puis confirma que c'était bien elle. Axel essaya de savoir ce qu'elle avait dit, mais ils ne voulurent jamais lui dire.

Le bocal fut transporté jusqu'au château Disney, où il fut placé dans un coffre-fort scellé. La paix revint donc dans les mondes, pour l'instant…

* * *

J'espère que vous vous êtes amusés en lisant ce premier bonus^^ (Que j'aurais du poster plus tôt ^^")

**nmfrter**: Xemnas sera maintenant associé à jamais aux coquerelles XD

merci à** Ewylyn** et **Fire Serendipity**


	21. Bonus 2: L'interview

C'est fois, c'est la fin, c'est le dernier bonus, donc la dernière apparition de Xana T-T

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**-o-O-Bonus-O-o-**

**L'interview**

Je crois qu'il est maintenant temps de conclure définitivement cette fic. Comment? Par des interviews! Mais je suppose que vous vous en doutiez avec le titre du bonus…

Et oui, après trois opus pleins de rebondissements, de rencontres de toute sorte, de murs, de joies, de pleurs et de colère… C'est maintenant la fin des aventures de Xana…

Xigbar : J'arrive toujours pas à croire que t'ai fait aussi long avec un personnage aussi pathétique et minable!

Cat : Hey! Un peu de calme! J'y peux rien si j'étais inspirée.

Xigbar : J'en reviens pas que tu m'aies fait mourir!

Cat : Bah, tu mourais déjà dans l'histoire originale…

Xigbar : Pas une raison! Axel et Demyx alors? Ou Luxord? Et Xemnas qui est pas foutu de se laisser tuer?

Axel : Jaloux le vieux?

Xibar : Va voir ailleurs si j'y suis!

Xemnas : Je suis trop fort pour vous! Mouahahahah!

Vexen : Mais vous arrêtez tout ce raffut!

L'auteure commence à se demander si elle va réussir à faire les interviews…

Cat : Silence! Vous pourrez parler chacun votre tour!

-o-O-o-

Il est à noter que par flemme, les différentes parties de l'histoire seront : P1, P2 et P3.

Cat : Alors Roxas, comment as-tu trouvé ta participation à cette fic?

Roxas : J'ai pas fait beaucoup d'apparitions moi… Que dans la P1 et une courte apparition dans les 2 autres parties… Alors que_ lui_ a eu un rôle important!

Sora : Je suis quand même le héros… Et on n'a fait que me mentionner que j'existe dans P1, on me nomme même pas!

Une bagarre éclate entre les deux ados.

Cat : Merde Sora, retourne dans l'autre pièce! C'est pas ton tour!

-o-O-o-

Marluxia : Tu m'as laissé mourir à Oblivion! Après m'avoir plus que ridiculisé! Tu m'as fais passer pour un efféminé!

Cat : je sais… je suis tombée dans les clichés causés par ton élément et le rose…

Marluxia : Et c'était quoi cette idée de faire de moi un metteur en scène complètement barge?

Cat : Bah, j'ai ridiculisé tout le monde tu sais…

Marluxia : Mais…

Larxene : Mais t'arrête de pleurnicher! C'était même pas à tout tour! Moi aussi j'aurais voulu avoir un meilleur rôle! Et est-ce que j'emmerde les gens avec ça? NON! JE RESTE DIGNE ET CALME!

Ils repartent, laissant l'auteur respirer enfin tranquillement.

-o-O-o-

Cat : Alors, Luxord, es-tu satisfait de ton sort?

Luxord : Bon, J'ai pas été très important tout au long de cette aventure, mais j'ai bien aimé jouer le dirigeant d'une chaine de casinos^^

Cat : Et pour cette histoire avec Larxene?

Luxord : Bon j'ai trouvé triste qu'elle soit morte, mais bon, la vie continue… pour moi en tout cas…

Larxene : Espèce de…

Il y a évacuation des locaux pendant qu'une certaine blonde règle ses comptes avec son ex…

-o-O-o-

Cat : Alors Demyx, comment as-tu trouvé d'être le personnage du jeu le plus important de la fic?

Demyx : C'était génial^^ j'ai senti l'attachement des gens pour moi, mais surtout pour notre couple à Xana et moi^^

Vexen : Pourquoi lui et pas moi? Qu'est-ce qu'il a de plus que moi?

Cat : Il est mignon, gentil, trop chou, il ne fait pas peur aux enfants… Et il ne s'est pas fait trucider à Oblivion… Être vivant est assez important dans un couple…

Vexen : Ce n'est qu'un détail… Tu n'es pas très ouverte d'esprit…

Xigbar : C'est ce que j'ai toujours dit… la preuve, elle nous a presque tous laissé crever…

Cat : mais vous allez arrêtez? Je parlais avec Demyx!

Voyant que c'est encore un foutoir, l'auteur rejoint le suivant…

-o-O-o-

Cat : Axel, tu es un personnage important, surtout dans la P3.

Axel : Ouais, d'ailleurs tu m'en as fait prendre plein la tête. Non seulement je dois jouer l'épaule attentionnée, mais je dois rester seul comme un gland…

Cat : Tu fais quelque chose ce soir?

Le Devin débarque et commence à tout casser

Saix : Tu m'as RIDICULISÉ!

Tout espoir de rendez-vous envolé, l'auteur se sauve avant de se prendre une claymore par la tête.

-o-O-o-

Zexion : Tu m'as laissé crever à Oblivion… J'ai rien à te dire…

Elaeus : …

Cat : Comme c'est charmant…

Zexion : …

Elaeus : …

Vexen : Tu as joué avec mes sentiments!

Cat : Ouais, ça semble pas mal te déranger pour quelqu'un qui disait ne pas en avoir…

Et c'est encore une fuite!

-o-O-o-

Xaldin : Tu t'approches et je t'embroche…

L'auteure passe son chemin en pensant à des trucs pas nets…

Cat : Erk… je m'attendais pas à ce genre de réplique de sa part…

Xigbar : C'est un poète!

Cat : C'est un homme dérangé…

L'auteur poursuit son chemin.

Xigbar : Attends! Et mon interview?

Cat : pas le temps, il en reste plusieurs autres à parler, dont celle tenant le rôle principale!

Xigbar : mais c'est pas vrai! C'est supposé être mon tour!

-o-O-o-

Cat : Xemnas, tu es le grand méchant pas tuable de l'histoire, tes impressions?

Xemnas : Tremblez devant moi! Vous ne m'aurez jamais!

Cat : Génial… le pouvoir lui a monté à la tête… Il est plus fou qu'avant…

Xana : Génial… fou, pervers, mégalomane… que de qualités…

Cat : les qualités d'un méchant ma chère^^

Xana : On peut le caser dans un asile?

Cat : mais bien sur, avec plaisir.

-o-O-o-

Cat : Alors Sora, ça fait quoi d'être le naïf complètement décalé qui ne saisit pas tout?

Sora : Mais c'est quoi cette question pourrie?

Cat : Bah celle écrite sur mon carton… Sinon, comment tu te sens d'avoir tué les amis de Xana et essayé d'en faire autant avec celui qui est maintenant son mari?

Sora : T'en a beaucoup des comme ça?

Cat : Oui^^

Le maitre de la keyblade quitte la salle…

Cat : Roh… Lâcheur…

-o-O-o-

Cat : Et finalement, la star! L'héroïne pas très héroïque, l'amie des murs…

Xana : Bon, laisse tomber les présentations… S'ils sont là, je crois qu'ils savent qui je suis…

Cat : Qu'est-ce que tu as apprécié de cette histoire?

Xana : Demyx.

Cat : Qu'est-ce que tu as moins aimé?

Xana : Xemnas et sa bande, les murs, le ridicule, mes chutes, Xemnas et les autres méchants, les ténèbres, la douleur, la peine, la colère, Xemnas et ses plans, l'inconscience, les blessures… et xemnas.

Cat : Hum… Je vois… T'en voudrais pas un peu à xemnas?

Xana : Non, pourquoi?

Cat : Une impression...

Xigbar : Pourquoi elle peut parler plus longtemps que moi?

Xana : Parce que je lui dois bien ça après tout ce que je lui ai fait…

Xigbar : heu… je sais pas si tu te rappelles… mais… TU M'AS LAISSÉ CREVER!

Cat : Mais arrête de focaliser sur des détails…

Xigbar, Tu sais qu'il y a neuf détails qui t'en veulent

Cat : Quoi? Roxas aussi?

Xibar : Et oui… En fait je crois qu'on va être plus, y'a quelques méchants qui vont se ramener…

C'est donc ainsi que l'auteure repartit vers de nouveaux horizons afin de ne pas mourir et de peut-être écrire d'autres fics!

* * *

**nmfrter**:Xana a vaincu le pervers! XD

merci à **Yumeless** et** Ewylyn** pour leurs reviews, ça m'a vraiment fait chaud au cœur.

Un gros merci à ma Bêta, **Fire Serendipity**, pour ses corrections et ses commentaires.

Et finalement je remercie aussi les lecteurs anonymes qui ont suivi cette fic jusqu'au bout.

Même après autant de temps, je trouve encore bizarre que des gens aiment se que j'écris XD

Je vous laisse, j'ai des projets en pause qui attendent d'être terminé!


End file.
